Pan's Adventure
by applesduh
Summary: Pan is a 17 year old full blooded saiyan. She is sick of being left out from major events so she ventures out to find Goten, Grandpa Goku and Trunks. But she has never heard of curiosity killed the cat. Read for exciting twists!
1. Pan's BeginingChapter 1

Chapter 1

Pan's beginning

I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z!

(Note: There are NO 1/2 saiyans of 1/4 saiyans. If anybody is a offspring of a sayian then they are 100% saiyan. Pan is a young woman she has a figure of Bulla/Bra. Trunks is pan's age like 17 years old, so is Goten)

* * *

><p>It's a nice day, the birds are singing it isn't cold and it isn't hot. It's just right. A girl sits outside by a lake. She is wearing her grandfather's traditional fighting outfit. She is upset though. She gives off a angry ki that warns her fellow friends to keep away. She leans over and looks at her reflection. She pauses and looks at her self but in rage she slaps the water and pulls away from the lake and pulls her knees towards her chest. Seconds later a strong figured man cautiously walks towards her. It was Gohan. He is wearing the traditional orange and blue fighting outfit his father always wears.<p>

"Pan... are you alright?" Gohan quietly talks to pan with a sincere tone.

Pan abruptly stands to her feet and creates fists at her sides. She faces Gohan.

"Dad! Just leave me alone!"

"You know I can't do that. Your mother is worried sick and wants to know if your alright."

Pan scolds her father and gives him the cold shoulder.

"Hmph!" Pan says.

Gohan sighs and walks closer to Pan and gives Pan a hug from behind.

Pan tries to maintain her tough attitude but breaks under her emotions and starts to burst into tears. She uncrosses her arms, turns around, wraps her arms around her father and buries her face in Gohan's chest. Gohan embraces her hug.

"Daddy! Why couldn't I go? I wanted to join Trunks and Goten and grand pa!" Pan cries out but her voice is muffled by Gohan's chest. Gohan brushes Pan's a bit longer than shoulder length black hair. "There there don't cry" Gohan assures Pan. "It's just that... your not ready to go off into space in your current state" Gohan continues. Pan lifts her red face from crying so much and looks up at her father.

"What do you mean?" Pan asks sobbing in between her words.

"What I mean is your not strong enough to go out into space"

Pan stops crying but frowns.

"No more crying ok?"

Pan sighs and sniffs and pulls away and turns her head away from Gohan. "Ok dad." Pan says discouraged.

"Hey let's get inside and have Grandma Chi Chi whip us up a nice dinner! Come on what do you say?" Gohan smiles and signals towards Chi Chi's home with his thumb. Pan grins and nodds her head and leaps into the air and takes off flying. "I bet I can beat you there!" Pan yells out to Gohan as she zooms away.

Gohan puts his game face on and leaps into the air and zooms to catch up with her. Pan chuckles and looks back and sees Gohan catching up quickly. Gohan has a evil smirk on his face. Pan gets a little scared but shakes it off, and looks determined to win and increases her speed.

Gohan does the same. "Man how is he so fast?" Pan thinks to herself. Pan then sees the house in view, and smiles. "HA! I won!" Pan then swiftly lands on her feet and walks into the house. Pan throws her hands into the air. "Yes! I won, I am first!"

But all of Pan's victory was short lived because she then notices her father was sitting at the table with his lovely wife Videl.

Pan's face says it all she is totally baffled. Her hands drop to her sides. Chi Chi walks by with a rag cleaning the dinning table. "What is it Pan? What did you win?" Chi Chi askes Pan. Gohan chuckles and grins. "Sorry Pan but your going to have to fly faster than that if you want to beat me." Gohan laughs. Pan scolds her father and stomps towards him and sits next to her mother instead of Gohan. Videl chuckles.

"Did you guys race?" Videl askes.

"Hai" Gohan replies.

Chi Chi then brings bowls of soup and rice and places it on to the table.

"Here you go guys eat up."

Pan shakes off her anger and starts eating like crazy. So does Gohan.

Videl and Chi Chi close their eyes and eat like young mannered ladies.

"This is normal." Chi Chi says

"Yes in this family it is" Videl replies and takes a bite out of her rice.

The family eat as usually and afternoon turns into evening. Every one is in bed. Gohan and Videl in their bed nestled up to each other soundly asleep, Chi Chi in her room alone soundly asleep and in her bed and Pan is wide awake. Pan lays in her bed face up. She stares at the ceiling thinking about the times she would had have with grand pa, Goten, and Trunks in space . She sighs and sits up. She starts whispering to her self.

"I can't take this anymore. They have been gone for almost 2 weeks and I can't yet alone stand a whole year!" Pan looks around her dark room and looks towards the window. She gets up and looks out her window to see beautiful stars in the night sky. "Your some where out there." Pan quietly tells her self. "I just know it" she continues.

Pan pauses for a while, then opens the window. The gentle night air blows past hair and gentle moves her orange and blue outfit around, and gently blows her hair. You can hear the crickets chirp. Pan embraces the night's atmosphere and walks away from the window to grab a piece of paper and a pen to write her note. She writes and it reads

"Hey mom, dad, and grandma,

I am sorry I ran away but I am going to be fine where I am going. I will be safe. I promise. Please don't come after me because you'd be just wasting your time. I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself. I will return safe and sound. Besides I am a saiyan. I can take care of myself.

Love,

Pan"

Pan puts the paper on her pillow and quickly jumps out of her window and into the night.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter one<p> 


	2. On my wayChapter 2

Chapter 2

On my way

**I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!**

**(Note: #17, #16, and number #18 are turned into humans and are GOOD Guys. **_Italic_ _type means thoughts_**.)**

* * *

><p>Pan lands gently on her feet. Her landing sounds so peaceful that the crickets would not stop chirping. Pan stands up straight and looks up at the window she just took a leap from. She has a wide grin reflecting on what she can do and many others can't. She lives on earth. Where 90% are just normal humans. They couldn't fly or shoot energy attacks or even jump out of 2 story windows with out a single injury. With that thought Pan felt invincible and slowly flies into the distance and into the forest. She flies slowly so her ki isn't noticed by her sleeping parents. She makes sure she has enough distance between her and the house and then blasts off towards West city. Pan embraces the wind whipping at her body. Pan smiles "Heh! This feels great. I can't wait to meet the others.!" Pan tells herself.<p>

One hour pasts and she makes it at West city. She is exhausted from flying and swiftly lands on the concrete floor. She looks around and sees that nobody is around. It was only her and the lit street lamps. It was still very dark out. Pan wasn't aware of the time for she did not have a watch. All she knew that is was still no sun but a bright crescent moon still high in the sky. She begins to make her 1 mile run towards Capsule crop. The houses blur past her as she runs down the side walk. She can listen to her own run. As her boot hits the solid concrete floor. Tack tack tack! She is faster than a human. About half way there she senses a powerful ki that sends a chill down her spine. She immediately stops running standing under the lit street lamp she stays frozen searching her surrounds. She hears a mysterious voice. "Pan..." The voice says. Pan is scared at the voice and hides her scared emotions by showing body language of bravery. "Show your self baka!" Pan yells out and takes a fighting stance. She prepares for the worst. The mysterious voice growls and the person slaps Pan behind the head. Pan cringes and falls on her knees. "OW!" Pan cries out.

"That will teach you not to call me a baka!" The voice tells pan.

Pan turns around and looks up at the person. It was #17.

"Ugh 17 you shouldn't have hit me!"

"Well you shouldn't have called me a baka, But now we are even." #17 says and crosses his arms and grins down at Pan.

"Hmph! Well smell ya later" Pan says getting on her feet and walking away. #17 uncrosses his arms and joggs after her.

"One question... why are you up this late in West city. Gohan and Videl are going to flip" #17 tells Pan walking beside her and looking down at her.

Pan growls still looking straight forward with fists at her sides. She walks confidently.

"M.Y.O.B" Pan growls at #17

#17 rolls his eyes and jumps in front of Pan and stops her from taking a other step. #17 grins.

"Fine. if you don't tell me I guess I am going to have to beat it out of you." #17 tells Pan

Pan is surprised and takes a step back ward. But her face quickly returns to the form of determination.

"Look I wish I can have the pleasure of beating you into pulp. but I need to go!" Pan says gently at first but then puts emphasis on the "go" part. Pan quickly takes off and flies away.

#17 is surprised at her quick move to get away that he then flies after Pan.

Pan flies as quickly as she cans and searches for cover to lose #17.

Pan franticly searches with her eyes and finds a tree to hide in. She then flies into the tree and lowers her ki level significantly so that #17 doesn't sense her. Pan sits on a branch and waits for #17 to fly by. She looks through the tiny spaces between the leaves of the tree. She sees #17 floating in the air searching for her. While Pan stays hidden from view. #17 stops to look around in front of the tree Pan was hiding in. "Where are you?" #17 yells out in rage. Pan stays quiet, ki lowered at it's maximum and well hidden from view. "It's just like you say... Show your self you baka!" #17 yells out. Pan listens to those words "Show your self you baka!" It echos in her head. Which only enrages her. Pushing her to the limits and wanting to come out from hiding to face #17 bravely. She makes her way out of the tree. The tree branches shift and make noise which only grabs #17's attention. #17 smiles and slowly floats towards the tree. "_There you are Pan_" #17 thinks to himself. Pan watches #17 get closer. Her heart races and her fists as tight as ever she is ready to attack. "Hey I am not a baka! you good for nothing drunk!" A voice of a woman breaks the silence.

The woman catches Pan's attention as well as #17's attention. They both look below to see a ugly fat woman probably in her 50s. She walks out of her home scratching her eyes. The sun was rising and the moon was gone. "You son of a ..." the woman says again but this time was cut off by the sight of a float person next to her tree. The woman is shocked, her eyes wide open and her jaw hangs low to see him floating in mid air. but she finds the courage to speak to him and regains herself. "Uhh sorry I thought you were my husband." The woman nervously chuckles. #17 gets a disgusted face as if she were inferior to him." Hmph I wouldn't even be your ex you hag." #17 says and with that he blasts away until he is no longer seen. The blast sends wind and dust towards the woman and the woman coughs. The dust settles and see that her wig is missing. She frantically screams and storms into the house followed by slamming the door. Pan chuckles and jumps out of the tree and continues her run towards Capsule corp.

It is now a nice and bright morning and the look of determination on her face tells you that she not going to let anything stop her from going into space.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it please review!<strong>

End of Chapter 2


	3. Capsule CorpChapter 3

Chapter 3

Capsule Corp

I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!

(Note: Bulla can fight and fly like the rest of the Z fighters. Plus she is 16 years old. A year younger than her brother Trunks. Vegeta does NOT have his DBGT appearance. He looks like his appearance in the DBZ series. So that means NO mustache and shorter hair. Also Goku is NOT a kid. _Italic type is thoughts_.)

Pan runs in the streets of West city. She zooms past people. She smiles at the thought of tricking #17 that she was long gone. The crowd she zooms by have only 2 seconds at most to get out of Pan's way. One blink from the human eye and Pan would have been long gone. As she zooms by she thinks the people in her way can be obstacles she has to dodge. She accepted that challenge and starts purposely creating near misses towards the people, scaring the unsuspecting crowd that Pan was going to run right into them. Girl's dresses fly up and papers from business men rain around them. All of this caused by Pan's close proximity running. Pan slows down and stands in front of a building. The sign reads "Capsule Corp." Pan looks at the bold print and smiles with delight. "I made it, I am here!" Pan says happily. She then makes her way to the next building next to the Company and it was Bulma's Home. She excitedly rushes towards Bulma's front door.

She knocks the door with force but, not with enough force to break a whole through the door. Pan waits. 5 seconds later the front door opens. A female figure answers the door and stands in front of her. She has Pan's figure. With Short black leggings, boots, and a white t-shirt on. She has a headband on and hair long blue hair in a pony tail. She was sweating and her clothes and herself were lightly beaten up.

"Hey Bulla!" Pan says happily.

"Hey Pan! What an awesome surprise." Bulla says and smiles with delight.

A woman then pop outs next to Bulla.

It was Mrs. Briefs.

Her sudden appearance spooks Bulla and Pan.

"Oooo! Hello there Pan!" says cheerfully holding a dish with full cups of lemonade on the dish. Pan smiles and bows towards Mrs. Briefs.

"Hello" Pan says sincerely. Bulla smiles

"Hey come in" Bulla tells Pan and steps aside to let Pan in.

Pan smiles and walks into the house.

Bulla grabs a cup of lemonade for herself and Pan from dish and thanks her grandmother. places the dish of lemonade on the dinning table and exits outside to tend to her garden. Pan sits on the sofa in the living room and Bulla hands Pan her drink and joins Pan to sit down next to Pan on the sofa. Pan is a bit disgusted by Bulla's sweat so she creates distance between them on the sofa. Bulla frowns.

"What is it?" Bulla says concerned on why Pan moved away from her.

"I don't want your nasty sweat on me!" Pan tells Bulla

Bulla chuckles nervously and scratches the back of her head. "Hehehe sorry. I was training with my dad."

A woman walks into the room with jeans on and a lab coat on. She has short blue hair being held down under lab goggles that she was using. Her name was Bulma.

Bulma immediately sees Pan siting on the sofa sipping a glass of lemonade. Bulma smiles. "Hey kiddo!"

Pan sets the cup down on the coffee table in front of her and smiles at Bulma.

"Hey Bulma." Pan says delighted to see her.

All of a sudden Bulma, Bulla and Pan hear yelling. The yelling had an angry tone to it. A man walks into the living room yelling at Bulma. It was Vegeta.

"Woman! I told you to fetch me a glass of water and it isn't in my hand yet!" Vegeta yells at Bulma. Bulma gets full of rage and slams her foot to the ground and holds tight fists by her sides she yells back at her husband. "I am NOT your slave! If you want something then your going to have to get it yourself! and for the last time it's BULMA NOT WOMAN!" Bulma yells back and growls gritting her teeth at Vegeta.

Bulla has a sweat drop behind her head. "That's mom and dad." Bulla tells Pan facing Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta was about to argue back until he notices Pan siting on the sofa looking at him.

Pan quickly gets eye contact with Vegeta but quickly looks away. She regretted making eye contact with him.

Vegeta still looks at her harshly and does a silent growl. "What is Kakarot's granddaughter doing here?" Vegeta askes Bulma. Bulma is less angry but has an upset tone in her voice. "She is here to visit! I hope that's not a problem!" Bulma tells Vegeta harshly. She then looks at Pan and smiles at here. "So where's your dad?" Bulma askes Pan.

Pan hesitates to answer Bulma's question.

"Uhh my dad is back home." Pan answers Bulma not making eye contact with Bulma. Instead Pan looks down at her drink building up condensation on the outside of her glass of lemonade. Her lemonade was on the coffee table. Pan then looks at the ground. "Umm can I got to the restroom?" Pan asks bashfully to Bulma still looking at the ground.

"Sure Pan" Bulma tells Pan smiling. Pan slowly and bashfully get off the sofa and walks past Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma watches Pan walk past her. So does Vegeta with his cold look as always. Pan then walks out of view. Bulma looks back at Bulla. "She reminds me of her dad when he was little boy." Bulma tells her daughter. Bulla simply smiles as Bulma's statement. Vegeta quickly and quietly follows Pan. Pan walks through Bulma's house. But she doesn't head towards the rest room instead she heads towards the lab where all of Bulma's equipment is located. On the way there she walks past a mirror. Also in front of the mirror was a little table with family and friend photographs framed. Pan stops walking and looks back at the photographs. She at first hesitates to walk back towards the photographs but still does. She stands in front of the mirror and looks at her self. She looks at her features. Her hair. It was a bit longer than before, her bandana she doesn't wear anymore. She pauses for a while then looks at the photographs on the table. She picks one up. It was a picture of her when she was younger. Back then when she used to wear her bandana. She is sitting on Goku's shoulders. Pan sighs and puts down the picture and rushes to the lab. Vegeta still follows her there. Using stealth he is easily undetectable. Pan enters the Bulma's lab. She slowly enters and looks at her new surroundings. A metal looking room. There were machines, test tubes, robots. What ever you could think that could be in a scientist's lab it was in Bulma's lab. Pan then takes notice of the ship. It was a small ship but it was going to work. It looked like it could only fit two people in it. Pan then grabs a blank capsule. She clicks it and tosses it on the small ship. A cloud of smoke fills the area and when the could slowly disappears the ship is gone. Pan grabs the capsule from the ground and walk out of the lab. But all of a sudden Vegeta stands at the door. Pan gets spooked by his sudden appearance and steps back.

"Oh hey Vegeta..." Pan says nervously. Vegeta pauses and makes his presence certain.

"What are you do here?" Vegeta ask with a stern tone to his voice. Pan starts to lose her cool and stubbles between her words.

"Uh it's nothing Vegeta I just wanted to check out Bulma's cool lab" Pan says nervously and chuckles nervously.

Vegeta is not buying it. He only grows more angry. "Liar!" Vegeta yells at Pan.

Pan then thinks of the stupidest plan that she could ever think of. It might cost her her very life. But she knows she's got no other choice left. She better think of something that can get her out of this mess.

"Vegeta..." Pan says.

"What?" Vegeta responds.

"Grandpa Goku is right behind you!" Pan cries out and points behind Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes widen and he quickly looks behind to see if it were true.

Pan then takes the opportunity and runs past Vegeta and quickly runs for the front door.

Vegeta grows enraged to see Pan as tricked him. And he runs after her.

"Get back here you runt!" Vegeta yells out with great anger.

Pan hurries for the exit. Bulma and Bulla hear Vegeta's enraged yelling and Bulla and Bulma think of the worst. Then they see Pan running towards the exit. Pan touches the front door knob until something hits her from behind. It felt hot and it burned against Pan's back. It blew an entire whole on the front door. The front door and the surrounding wall was destroyed. Vegeta has shot a huge ki blast at Pan. Bulla shielded her mother from the blast before it touched Pan. Dust settles around and the dust then slowly disappears. Bulla and Bulma can't believe Vegeta has attacked Pan. Pan lays outside still on the ground face down and not moving..

Back with Gohan, Videl and Chi Chi at Mount Paozu

Gohan, Videl and Chi Chi sit in the dinning table ready for breakfast. Chi Chi cooks and Videl sits with Gohan.

"Hun is Pan awake yet? I don't sense her ki.

Videl askes Gohan with a concern tone and a concerned face.

Gohan ponders.

"Yeah your right. She usually doesn't sleep this late."

Gohan answers Videl.

Chi Chi over hears Gohan and Videl's conversation over in the kitchen.

Well I am going to go wake her up. She needs her nutrition. Without nutrition she won't be able to learn!" Chi Chi cries out.

Videl hears Chi Chi and lightly chuckles.

"I am going to get her up this instant." Chi Chi says with determination and puts down the spoon she was stirring her food with and makes her way towards Pan's room.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chi Chi cries out.

Gohan get's alert and rushes to Chi Chi. Videl quickly follows Gohan.

Gohan enters the room to find his mother on the floor on her knees next to Pan's bed. Her back is towards Gohan and Videl.

"Mom what happened?" Gohan says with great concern.

Chi Chi with out turning her head shows Gohan the note Pan has written last night.

Videl puts her hand on his shoulder.

"What does it say?" Videl askes Gohan referring to the note in his hands.

"She has ran away!" Gohan says with a stern tone.

Videl gasps and covers her mouth with both of her hands.

Gohan then walks towards the open window in Pan's room. Videl goes to comfort her mother in law.

"Pan must of jumped out of this window." Gohan says.

"But where could she have gone?" Videl askes holding Chi Chi in her arms. Gohan starts to think.

"Why? Why did she have to run away? I thought she was happy!" Chi Chi cries out.

Videl assures Chi Chi that Pan will be alright. Gohan then gets and idea.

"I got it!" Gohan says.

"What is it?" Videl askes Gohan.

Gohan turns to face Videl.

"Pan went to go after Goten, Trunks, and my dad!" Gohan tells Videl.

"But she can't go into space she isn't ready!" Videl says with a worried tone in her voice.

Chi Chi regains her self and sniffs.

"But where could she get a ship to go off into space?" Chi Chi askes.

Gohan and Videl gasp at the same time and look at each other.

"Capsule Corp!" Gohan and Videl say at the same time.

Gohan hurries to the window.

"Mom I am going to Bulma's house I am going to bring Pan back before she shoots off into space!" Gohan tells his mother and jumps out of the window and blasts off towards West City. Videl hurries to the window as well.

"I will be back Chi Chi. Keep those pancakes warm for us when we come back." Videl tells Chi Chi and winks at her and gives her the thumbs up. Videl then jumps out of the window and blasts off to follow Gohan. Chi Chi stands alone in Pan's room still holding the Pan's note in her hand. "Gohan.. Videl please bring my grandchild back safe and sound." Chi Chi softly says.

End of Chapter three


	4. The beat downChapter 4

Chapter 4

The beat down

I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!

**(Note: Remember Pan has her grandfather's orange and blue outfit on. It fits her! It not like she's wearing her grandfathers actual outfit. Gohan also has the the trademark outfit of his father. Vegeta just has a plain black t-shirt on and jeans and sneakers. _Italic type is thoughts_. Enjoy the chapter!)**

Gohan flies through the air at his top speed. His fist tightly closed and arms at his sides. His face looks angry and determined to go after his daughter. His clothes and hair widely whips around as he flies. Videl catches up to Gohan and flies beside him. Her long hair in a pony tail whips widely in the fast wind. Her pony tail is turns her head towards Gohan.

"So what if Pan actually goes into space... then what do we do?" Videl asks her husband. Gohan smirks still looks forward. "Then our child is in for the awakening of her life." and with that Gohan blasts off. Videl watches her husband speed away. She closes her eyes and sighs. She opens hair eyes only this time her face says it all... determination. "Pan you better not have flown into space!" Videl snarls and blasts off to catch up to Gohan.

* * *

><p>Back at Capsule Corp<p>

* * *

><p>Bulma and Bulla rush out through the the large hole where once stood the front door. Bulla and Bulma has shocked faces as they watch Pan's lifeless body on the ground. Her body facing towards the dirt and grass of the front lawn. Mrs. Briefs was in her garden listening to soothing music through her ear phones. She wasn't aware of anything because she was in the back yard tending to her garden plus she couldn't hear anything. She quietly hums to the music while she waters her pants and plants new plants into the soil. Back with Vegeta furious than ever he stands just 10 feet away from the lifeless body of Pan. He is breathing hard through his mouth as if the ki blast has taken a lot of energy. But it hasn't he was only breathing that way because he was venting out his rage. His breathing turns to normal. Vegeta scolds at Pan. Disappointed that Pan was not a challenge. The thought of a unworthy saiyan like Pan not even putting up a fight infuriates Vegeta. "Get up!" Vegeta commanded harshly towards Pan. Pan slowly gets up and turns around to face Vegeta. She struggles to stand up straight but 3 seconds past and she finally does. She feels the pain through her body. but it quickly fades away. She grunts. "I'm up!" Pan yells Pan tucks hair elbows in and her fist stick out. Bulla couldn't take it anymore and she runs up to Pan stands in front of her. She spreads her arms and legs out to shield Pan from Vegeta. "I won't let you hurt my best friend!" Bulla protests to Vegeta. Her face turns serious with not a hint of humor. Vegeta growls. "Move!" Vegeta orders her daughter. Bulla grunts and shakes her head no.<p>

Vegeta grows angry. All of a sudden he charges towards Bulla. Bulla and Pan's eyes widen at the unsuspecting move Vegeta as pulled off. Bulla at the last second is frozen and doesn't move. Vegeta was about to strike Bulla but Pan saw it coming before Bulla did. "Bulla move!" Pan yells and pushes Bulla out of the way Bulla falls on her butt on the ground and watches Pan take the full blown strike of Vegeta's fist. Vegeta punched Pan in the stomach. Pan bends forward and her eyes widen. She spits out blood. Vegeta chuckles evilly and swiftly connect a other punch to Pan's jaw. Pan flies to the side and Bulla manages to get up and catch Pan in her arms in time. Bulla as a concerned face. "Pan just give up your no match for my dad!" Bulla tells Pan hoping she would just give up. Bulma cries out to her husband and yells towards him. "Vegeta what are your doing?" Bulma yells out in frustration. But Bulma's question falls on deaf ears as Vegeta ignores his wife and charges towards Pan again. Pan quickly sees him coming this time and strikes Vegeta with a punch but this time at the last second Vegeta disappears. Pan's fist goes right through Vegeta. Vegeta has teleported. Pan frantically looks every where. She even flies up in the air and stop in mid-air to look for Vegeta. She turns facing different directions looking for the male saiyan. "Pan behind you!" Bulla cries out. Vegeta teleports behind Pan and before Pan can turn around to strike Vegeta as kneed Pan in the back. Pan's back arches and Pan closes her eyes tightly. "ARGHHH!" Pan yells out in pain. Vegeta then turns Pan around and grabs Pan by the collar of her shirt. Pan's body hangs lifeless. Pan's eyes still tightly shut twitch under the pain her body is in. Vegeta barks out a laugh. "Your such a disgrace to all saiyans!" Vegeta tells Pan. "You know what.. I am glad Trunks left. I want him to be a strong fighter! But he can't achieve that when his girl friend is pulling him down!" Vegeta continues. "But now that won't be a problem because his weak girl friend won't be around!" Vegeta ends his sentence and puts his hand on Pan's stomach. Bulla and Bulma watch Pan and Vegeta up in the sky in horror as Pan cringes in pain. The hand placed on Pan's stomach is ordinary until a blue ball starts to form. It gave off a intense heat and light has it grew bigger. About a little bigger than Vegeta's own hand. "Good riddance!" Vegeta yells out and the blast sends Pan flying away with the blast and the blast hits an abandoned building along with Pan. The building explodes and Vegeta laughs with amusement. Bulma runs towards the sidewalk to look at the abandoned building just a quarter mile away in the distance. Bulma watches in horror. Feeling helpless. Bulla can't believe her eyes. Her face spells horror but quickly turns into anger. She grits her teeth and growls at her father. She stares at him harshly. "Unacceptable!" Bulla yells out in humongous anger. She stands up straight, tucks in her elbows, makes fists and screams at the top of her lungs. Bulma turns to the sound of Bulma's war cry and watches her ki shoot up around her. Vegeta looks down at her from above and turns to face her. His lips then grow into a smirk. Bulla stills screaming an golden aura forms around her. She is gritting her teeth, her hair in a pony tail starts glowing yellow and back to blue. Blue, yellow, blue yellow. It the stays yellow and rises up. the pupil in her eyes disappears and she yells at the top of her lungs one final time. The golden aura soars at great speed going up. Making her clothes fluter widely. Vegeta eyes widen as he witnesses his daughter transformation. He is speechless. Her mother is speechless as well.

* * *

><p>Back with Gohan and Videl<p>

* * *

><p>Gohan and Videl almost to West city. They fly beside each other at great speeds. Gohan still looking straight ahead until he senses and enormous energy. It causes him to stop flying and just float there. His eyes widen. Videl 2 seconds later senses the enormous ki as well and stops flying just a bit further away from Gohan. Her face says it all. Shocked. Videl turns to face Gohan. "Do you sense that?" Videl asks Gohan with her shocked face. Gohan turns his face to determination and nods to Videl in agreement. "Let's get moving to see what and most importantly who it is." Gohan says with a stern voice and speeds away toward West City. Videl quickly follows Gohan.<p>

* * *

><p>Back to Capsule Corp<p>

* * *

><p>Bulma and Vegeta can't believe their eyes. The two of them in shock. Bulla stares at her father harshly. Her transformation complete she has transformed into a super saiyan. The golden aura settles down around her. Her hair still in it's pony tail. But her hair was spiky. Her eyes were an aqua blue. Without a warning she charges for her father in the air and starts punching and kicking her father with lighting speed! Her kicks and punches looked blurred to the untrained eye but to the trained eye all was clearly visible. Vegeta dodges her kicks and punches but with difficulty. Until Bulla kicked her father on the side of his face and then elbowed Vegeta in the head until he sped for the ground and he hit the ground hard. He lands making a little crater under him. Back at the abandoned building Pan was still alive! But she struggles to get up from the debris that stood all around here. She was infuriated and her face said it all. She blasted off out of rubble that encased her and charged towards Vegeta and connected her self to him with a bone crushing punch to the cheek. Vegeta was taken by totally surprise and falls to the ground again. Bulma 3 seconds later see Pan floating up there beside her daughter Bulla and Pan's back face Bulma. Bulma's eyes widen and she whimpers at Pan's and Bulla's sheer strength. Vegeta sits up and notices blood on his lip dripping down his chin. Vegeta then growls in anger and watches the two young female saiyans in the air. Pan then does a war cry and begins her transformation. Her eyes turn shift from black to aqua blue. Her hair wails widely before take the form of spikes. Her hair turns golden and her transformation is complete. Pan grits her teeth at Vegeta "I am not a disgrace!" Pan barks at Vegeta and starts her Grandfathers signature move. Bulla stands aside giving Pan some room. Bulla's side faces Vegeta. Only her face turn towards him. Pan starts the move. "Kaaaameeeeeehaaaaaameeeeeeee..." Pan yells out with the Blue ki balll forming bigger and bigger in the palms of her hands<p>

"STOP!" A voice cries out. It sounded like a man. It was none other than Gohan. Pan looks at Gohan and her eyes widen as her parents fly in closer towards her. Bulla's eyes become fixed on Gohan. Still not ready to let go of her angry attitude yet. Bulma rushes to her husband aid. Gohan stops in front of Pan looking down at her. He scolds his daughter. Pan looks up at her father badly beaten up and her clothes torn. Videl stops next to Pan and scolds her as well. "Dad I can explain I..." Pan tells her father she was interrupted by Videl. "You shouldn't have took off like that with out our permission!" Videl tells Pan harshly. Pan sighs and drops her head and her hair turns black to normal, it hangs now. "Looks guys in the sky!" Bulma cries out as she points with her index finger to the red glowing foreign object entering earth's atmosphere in the far distance. Every body turns their heads in curiosity and see the falling object as well. Bulla's angry attitude disappears and she transforms back to normal. Her hair turns back to her normal blue and her hair hangs. "What is that?" Vegeta says watching the object fall while getting up from the ground. The object falls and hits land. Not in the city but in the forest "Well what ever it is it just crashed." Bulma says. "Well I am going to go check it out." Vegeta says and blasts off from the ground and towards the crash sight. Doing so the dirt and dust kicked up from the ground and was flying all over Bulma. Bulma coughs and fans the dust away from her mouth and nose. "Hey! don't leave me!" Bulma cries out to her husband. But her husband was long gone. Gohan then follows Vegeta. Pan and Videl do the same and blast off to catch up with Vegeta. Bulma watches them fly away. "HEY! You know I can't fly like you can!" Bulma cries out to Videl, Gohan, and Pan. But her cries fall on deaf ears. Bulla swiftly descends to lift her mother from the ground and carries her to the crash site. Bulma holds on tight and smiles. "Thanks hunny" Bulma tell Bulla.

Bulla smiles looking straight ahead. "No problem mom, now Hold on tight where gonna have to go faster than this to catch up with the others." Bulla says with amusement in her voice and she blasts off to increase her speed and to catch up to the others. Bulma screams in fear and her scream gets quieter as she zooms away. Mrs. Briefs comes out from the front back yard holding a basket of strawberries. "Who wants strawberry short cake?" asks cheerfully. but she then notices the damages that the front yard has. There is blood everywhere, a crater in the ground and not to mention a huge gaping hole where the front door used to be! eyes widen as she examines the damages.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeez! This took me a while to type up. So I hope you enjoyed the Chapter more coming up shortly! Reviews are appreciated :)<strong>

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Crash SiteChapter 5

Chapter 5

Crash Site

I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!

(Note: Italic means thoughts. Trunks is wearing is DBGT outfit instead the only thing that is missing its his blue scarf that he always wears in DBGT. Goten is wearing his DBGT outfit. Goku is wearing his traditional outfit.)

Pan, Bulla, Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, and Bulma fly towards the crash site. They were all curious of what has landed on their home called Earth. Their clothes widely move around with the speeding wind blowing past them.

Pan is excited to actually join the group. Something she rarely even does. The Z fighters always looks as Pan as a weak saiyan. It's now mid afternoon. The 6 of them never say a word. The only thing that could be heard was the wind passing by them as they speed towards the crash site. Bulla didn't want to listen to the wind anymore. She speaks up. "So... what do you think crashed?" Bulla asks the group. Pan couldn't help but to answer Bulla cheerfully as she was excited to be part of the group and not being set home because of safety reasons.

"I think it's a meteorite!" Pan stretches her arms and legs out to the side as she answers Bulla's question with a tone of happiness in her voice. "I don't know Pan. It didn't look like a meteorite to me." Bulma states with a concerned tone. "Well what ever it is I don't like it one bit." Gohan states with a stern tone still looking ahead. Vegeta and Videl stay quiet still looking ahead. A while passes and they make it to the crash site. "Vegeta spots the crash site first and swoops down and lands swiftly on his feet. The rest do the same shortly after Vegeta does. Bulla gently puts Bulma down and then Bulla lands on her feet.

The group look at the crash site. Vegeta walk towards the site first the rest of the group follows. But something catches Bulma's eye and she rushes to the structure to further examine the structure. It was covered in dirt, broken down trees and grass. Pan follows Bulma and a red square on the structure catches Pan's eyes. While Bulma examines the structure. Vegeta, Videl, Bulla and Gohan stand back watching Pan and Bulma examining the dirty structure. Pan's curiosity gets the better of her and Pan touches the red square that was on the structure. At first nothing happens but 2 seconds later a door slides open and cloud of dust fills the area. The group shield their eyes from the dust with their arms. Pan then sees a man's silhouette standing before her. Pan's eyes widen of what she sees. "Pan...please...kill...me..." The man's voice sound extremely weak, rusty and faint. The mystery man was Trunks. He was severely beaten up and wounded. His clothes were ruined and torn apart. His is left eye was open and his right eye was half way closed. Trunks falls over out cold and lands on top of Pan. Taken by surprise Pan falls down with Trunks on her.

The group watches in shock. "Trunks!" Bulla cries out and rushes to her brother's aid. Gohan rushes to help Trunks off of his daughter and does so. Pan gets up and her face her face spells concern. "_I wonder what happened..." _Pan thinks to her self. Trunks hang lifeless in Gohan's arms. Gohan picks up Trunks. Gohan's face spells concern. Vegeta looks away from Trunks in disappointment that Trunks was being a weakling. Bulma rushes to her son and checks for his vitals. She places her index finger and her middle finger on Trunks' wrist. She feels nothing. Bulma's heart sinks to her gut. "Don't worry Bulma I can sense Trunks ki. He is fine." Gohan reassures the worried Bulma. Bulma feels better. The group then hear foot steps coming from inside the structure. Bulla and Pan's eyebrows narrow and they both rush to the front of the group and take a fighting stance. Ready to fight off the person responsible for this. The person's silhouette is first visible but then when the person comes into the sunlight it was none other than Goku. He was carrying the out cold Goten. Goku was beaten up as well but he was strong enough to stay conscious.

Bulla smiles and releases her fighting stance and stands up straight. She smiles at Goku. But Pan's reaction to seeing her Grandfather was different. Her face lit up as she had a smile ear to ear. "Grandpa!" Pan says happily. Vegeta's eyes narrow. Bulma was too concerned over her son to attend Goku. Videl's eyes lit up. Gohan smiled as at his father. "Hey guys can we put Trunks and Goten down and grab some lunch?" Goku chuckles nervously. The group throw their feet into the air. "Kakarot you were just in a space ship accident and all you can think about his FOOD?" Vegeta barks out harshly towards Goku. Goku nervously chuckles "But I'm so hungry I haven't eaten in days!" Goku whines. Videl light chuckles with a smile on her face. "Same old Goku." Videl says with a smile towards Goku. Goku chuckles nervously. Bulma finally turns away from Trunks and faces Goku. "What happened?" Bulma cries out at Goku. Goku then grows a serious face. "This guy attacked us." Goku tells Bulma with a serious tone in his voice. Gohan talks before Bulma could respond. "What guy dad?" Gohan asks his father. "He was..." Goku starts but gets interrupted by his growling stomach. "Sorry but can I eat something first before I tell you the story?" Goku closes his eyes and scratches the back of his head and chuckles nervously. Vegeta rolls his eyes in disappointment. "Ugh! Kakarot your hopeless!" Vegeta tells Goku harshly and Vegeta with those final words turns around and blasts off into the air and files away disappearing in the distance. "Well let's go to my house and get some grub there" Bulma tells Goku and signals Bulla to pick her mother up and fly towards West city and towards the house. Pan slowly ascends into the air. Her feet slowly leave the ground. "Well let's go then!" Pan tells her parents excitedly and Goku and with those final words Pan blasts off towards West city. Her parents watch her leave and look back at Goku. Their bodies slowly ascends into the air. "Let's go." Videl tells her Husband and blasts off into the air and follows Pan. Gohan nods smiling at his father and Goku does the same. They both then blast off with Trunks in Gohan's arms and Goten in Goku's arms and they head towards West City.

After a while the group except Vegeta make it to Bulma's house they swiftly land on the front lawn and Bulla gently puts down Bulma on the ground and Bulla lands her self. The group see fixing up the front door. He hammers nails into the wood. The crater that Vegeta has made was patched up with new grass. The blood all over the front lawn was washed away. "Hey dad" Bulma calls out to her father as she rushes over to him. turns and sees the group and her daughter running towards him. "Oh! Hello Bulma" greets Bulma. "Dad! The ship has crashed landed!" Bulma tells her father. eyes widen. "What?" says in shock. Bulma nods her head. sees the ships passengers. Goku, Goten, and Trunks. "Well come on in!" says and opens the newly fixed front door. The group enters and closes the door behind him. looks at the two unconscious men in Gohan's and Goku's arms. "Oh dear put those two into the infirmary." says with a concerned tone in his voice. "Follow me I know where it is." Bulma tells Goku and Gohan and she leads the way. Gohan and Goku follow her to the infirmary.

takes out the blueprints of the ship from the ship that crash from his back pocket and he is baffled. "_Why did the ship crash landed?" _ thinks to himself. Pan, Bulla, and Videl watch examine his blue prints. Videl puts her hand on his shoulder. looks at her hand then looks at Videl. Videl reassures him with a smile. "It's not your fault ." Videl reassures . sighs and folds the Blue prints and puts it into his back pocket. Back with Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Goku, and Gohan. They are in the infirmary. Gohan and Goku rest Trunks and Goten in separate beds. "I hired a nurse." Bulma says with pride. Gohan and Goku just look at each other with confused faces then look back Bulma. Bulma grins. "Nurse" Bulma calls out. The nurse rushes into the room. and bows to Bulma. Goku and Gohan's eyes widen and they whimper nervously as they see the nurse. "Yes Bulma?" The nurse asks Bulma with a sincere and innocent tone in her voice.

The nurse had a tight short sleeved shirt on. She had a small skirt on that threatened to reveal it all. She had curly dark blue hair. It was none other than Launch. Launch smiles at Gohan and Goku. Gohan rushes to Bulma's side and whispers loudly into her ear. "Why did you hire Launch? she's crazy!" Gohan tells Bulma. Bulma's becomes irritated and her face says it all. "Be quiet Gohan! She's not crazy!" Bulma yells out in rage at Gohan. Gohan holds his arms in and his palms facing towards Bulma. Gohan smiles nervously "hehe Bulma calm down." Gohan tells Bulma. While Bulma yells at Gohan. Launch looks innocently confused. "Bulma..." Launch calls out to Bulma quietly but her voice was to low to be heard. Launch then taps Bulma on the shoulder and Bulma stops yelling at Gohan and looks at Launch. Launch smiles. "What is it that you called me for?" Launch asks Bulma with a friendly tone in her voice. Bulma smiles and forgets the bickering she had with Gohan. "Ah yes, can you please attend and take care of Trunks and Goten?" Bulma asks Launch with a smile. Launch nods and goes to Goten's side as she starts checking Goten for cuts and wounds. "But Bulma..." Gohan whines to Bulma but Bulma grows irritated again and places her hands on Gohan's back and shoves Gohan out of the room.

Goku follows Bulma and Goten out of the room and gently closes the door behind him. Then the sweet aroma of food fills the air and forcefully enters Goku's nose. Goku's face lights up and he rushes to the source of the smell. Gohan and Bulma walk towards the kitchen and see the group siting at the dinning table. was cooking. "It's almost done. Please have a seat." tells Gohan, Goku and Bulma cheerfully without looking at them but still stirring the food.

Goku quickly sits down with over excitement. Gohan sits next to his father and next to his wife Videl and Bulma sits next to Bulla. After 2 minutes of waiting "Done!" says with great delight and places everyone's bowls in front of them. It was rice with chicken in each of the bowls. Videl gets up and whispers into ear. " I have to warn you they eat like theres no tomorrow!" Videl whispers with a great concern in her voice. does a cute little smile. "Ho ho ho! I know that Videl. Every time they come over I cook as much food to feed an entire audience at the Martial Arts Tournament." quietly laughs. Videl sits back down next to her husband. The moment her butt touches the chair Goku, Pan, and Gohan eat like nuts. Their chopsticks turn into a blur as they stuff food into their mouths. Pieces of rice fly every where. Bulla, Bulma, and sit there... theirs eyes widen and their faces in totally disbelief as they watch Goku, Pan, and Gohan eat like nuts.

sits down next to her husband and smiles and quietly eats her food not paying attention to the others frantic eating. Videl's eyes close and she rests her elbow on the table and she slaps her forehead with the palm of her hand. After the group is done eating they go into the living room to listen to Goku's story of what happened "I am going to go head into the infirmary and see how the guys are doing." Bulla tells her mom. Her mom agrees to let her go check up on the boys. Bulla walks to the infirmary. She makes it to the door and opens it then closes it behind her. Bulla's eyes widen of what she sees. "Trunks, Goten!" Bulla says. The boys siting up in their beds smile at her they are bandaged up. Only Goten's right arm was bandaged also Trunks' right arm was bandaged too. "Hey..." Goten says to Bulla. Bulla has a crush on Goten. Goten doesn't seem to notice that but he also has a crush on Bulla. Bulla runs up to Goten and tackles Goten so that he falls onto his back on the bed. Bulla lays on top of him. She blushes. So does Goten. They stare intensly in each other's eyes. after 5 seconds Bulla climbs off of him. "Umm...hehe sorry about that." Bulla says embarrassed. Goten sits back up again. Trunks rolls his eyes in amusement. "So a hug for Goten but not a hug for your brother?" Trunks says Bulla. Bulla smiles and rushes to hug Trunks. Bulla doesn't jump on Trunks like he did to Goten instead she hug Trunks from the side of the bed. Trunks embraces his his little sister's hug. "I missed you bro" Bulla says her eyes gently shut huging Trunks a bit tighter. Trunks grins and softly pulls Bulla away from him to look at her. "I missed you too." Trunks tells her little sister with compassion. "Make her our own" Trunks hears the voice within his head. Trunks let's go of Bulla. "What's the matter Trunks?" Bulla askes with concern. "I think I just heard a voice in my head.." Trunks says with a confused face. Bulla chuckles "You must of hit your head harder than I thought in that crash." Bulla smiles. Trunks eyes widen and he looks at his sister. "What crash?" Trunks asks with much concern. Bulla frowns. "You mean... you don't remember?" Bulla asks Trunks. "I said make her our own!" The voice in Trunks' head gets louder. Trunks closes his eyes shut. Bulla frowns even more. "Trunks your scaring me!" Bulla cries out and rests her hands on his leg. Trunks grabs his head still closing his eyes tightly. Goten grows a great concern and leaps off the bed and stands next to Bulla. "Dude!" Goten tells Trunks and he lays his hand on his shoulder. "Goten join your friend" The voice now enters Goten's mind and soon Goten start to struggle with himself. Bulla watch in shock as her brother and best friend Goten struggle with themselves. "If this is a prank then it's not funny!" Bulla cries out droping her hands to her sides. Trunks and Goten stops struggling and start laughing. "See I knew it! You guys were joking!" Bulla says smiling. Goten and Trunks look at Bulla and have an evil grin on their face. Bulla's smile quickly fades away. Goten slowly walks toward Bulla. Trunks gets off the bed and starts walking towards Bulla also. Bulla starts walking backwards. "Guys?" Bulla says with a frightened tone to her voice. "This is not joke Bulla. Your going to be our pet!" Goten tells Bulla and with that he lunges towards Bulla. Bulla tries to run away but it was too late.

Trunks then grabs Bulla's arms from behind and puts her in a locked position from behind. Trunks and Goten tower over Bulla. Bulla's heart races. Fearing the worst. Goten stands in front of Bulla looking down at her. Bulla looks up at Goten with fear in her eyes. But then she finds the courage to become brave "Your... Your not Goten!" Bulla snarls at Goten. Goten then regains his good guy attitude again and chuckles. "Of course I am Goten." Goten then bends down to whisper in Bulla's ear. Not an inch between their bodies a chill goes down Bulla's Spine. Trunks still holding Bulla in the lock from behind. "This is just my evil side" Goten whispers in Bulla's ear. Her eyes widen with fear. Goten and Trunks still having evil smirks on there faces. Goten pulls away from Bulla and looks down at her and he stands up straight. "Nighty night hun" Goten says as his final words to Bulla. Bulla gets happy for a split second that Goten called her hun but her happiness quickly fades away as she remembers the situation she is in now. Goten raises his hand. And forcefully slaps Bulla in the face with the back of his hand. The blow could have easily killed a human. But it didn't kill Bulla for she was a sayian. And with that blow the young female saiyan was out cold.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Goku's StoryChapter 6

Chapter 6

Goku's Story

**I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!**

**(Note: SPS means Space positioning system. **_Italic means thought. _**Goku tells a story to the group. Note that I added some parts that Goku wouldn't haven known. I only put those parts for you/ the reader. Your welcome!)**

* * *

><p>It was now evening. Everything was settling down for the night. The birds stopped singing. And it was the cricket's turn to start making some noise. The streets were coming to a quiet silence and the street lamps started to light the streets with the help of the half full moon. The group sat in the living room. Goku, Pan, Gohan, Bulma and Videl. Minus Bulla. Goku tells his story to the group on how the ship crashed.<p>

"So this is how it happened." Goku tells the group with a serious tone and a serious look on his face.

* * *

><p>Before the Ship crashed, in the ship with Goku, Goten, and Trunks.<p>

* * *

><p>Trunks sits in the driver seat. He concentrates at the screen as the screen shows text of tons of data. Trunks concentrates hard at the text that he reads. He then presses some buttons. His eyes narrow. Goku was just done taking a shower. He walks out wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. Goku breathes out a sigh as he feels the cold light blue tile floor with his bare feet. Goten was playing a video game in the other room. He is playing a retro fighting style arcade game. The game tells Goten that he's won.<p>

"Yes I won!" Goten jumps up with a cheer. His left fist in the air and the other hand holding the controller. Goku walks over to the room Goten is in. Goku looks at the game on the screen and blinks. He then turns to his son.

"Hey can I play?" Goku asks Goten with a grin.

Goten smiles nervously. "Uh dad you might want to get dressed first.

Goku looks at him self. "Oh yeah.. right" Goku closes his eyes and chuckles nervously as he rubs the back of his head. And with that Goku walks into closet and shuts the door behind him and starts to get dressed. Goten watches him leave and then tends back to his video game. Trunks still looks at the screen with a stern face. "_Something is not right."_ Trunks thinks to himself.

Goku walks out of the closet fully dressed in his traditional outfit. "Prepared to be beat!" Goku says eagerly to Goten. Goten rolls his eyes in amusement.

"You couldn't beat me even if I played with my toes" Goten chuckles still not looking at his father he keeps his eyes fixed to the video game.

Goku pouts. "You didn't even let me try." Goku tells Goten.

Trunks eyes narrow even more and he looks up at the windshield and watches space. Then he tends back to the SPS. He reads the information and growls "You can't be serious!" Trunks yells at the SPS. Goten and Goku hear Trunks yell and turn their heads towards Trunks. Goku and Goten walk into the control room where Trunks is.

"What's that matter?" Goten curiously asks Trunks.

Trunks grunts and tries to grabs the steering wheel and attempts to turn it. "Ugh! It won't budge!" Trunks grunts.

Goten chuckles and smiles. "Don't tell me you turned into a weakling."

Goku looks at the boys then at the windshield. "Uhh what's that" Goku asks and blinks multiple times confused. Trunks and Goten look at the windshield in curiosity. It was a ominous looking cloud. It was dark and lighting shot all around it at random times. It had a dark shade of purple in it.

"Yeah what is that?" Goten asks.

"I have no idea but I don't like the looks of it. Besides we are going the complete opposite direction of where we need to go... We were heading towards earth for some reason." Trunks explains to Goku, and Goten while looking out into space and still attempting to turn the steering wheel with out breaking it off.

Goten's eyes widen. "Trunks you better turn this thing around! We are head right toward that thing" Goten tells Trunks with a panicky tone in his voice.

Trunks starts to sweat. And grits his teeth "Brace for impact!" Trunks warns Goku and Goten. Goten and Goku rush to their seats but it was to late and the ship starts to vibrate widely. The ship as enters the foreign ominous cloud. The SPS goes crazy pointing in random directions. Goten and Goku struggle to stand up straight. Trunks can't see out the windshield anymore and gives up trying to turn the steering shield. "Damn it!" Trunks yells out in frustration. After 10 seconds the vibrating stops and the ship settles down.

Goten stands up straight. "Oh good it stopped." Goten sighs in relief with his eyes closed. Goku looks out the wind shield and his eyes narrow.

"Guys look!" Goku barks out and gets a bit closer to the wind shield.

A ominous silhouette appears before them from a distance.

Trunks and Goten eyes widen and they whimper in totally shock at the sight.

"What the..?" Trunks quietly says.

"Only the youth" The voice echos in the ship. It was a low voice. It sounded pure evil. It was certainly a creepy sound. Trunks, Goku and Goten look around the area to see where the voice came from. 3 seconds later a black ominous smoke enters through the seams of the door. The smoke has a shape it was well defined. Goten takes notice of the smoke first.

"Guys!" Goten yells out.

Trunks and Goku turn to Goten and see the smoke. Their eyes widen

"Goten! Cover up the door with towels!" Trunks orders Goten with a panicky tone in his voice. Goten tries to put towels on the door. But more smoke comes in and engulfs Goten completely. Goten struggles to break free. Goku and Trunks' eyes widen.

"Goten!" Goku calls out to his son

"Dad!" Goten yells out to his father. Being engulfed by the evil black smoke.

The smoke forcefully enters Goten through his mouth. Goten gags.

"No! Goten!" Trunks yells out and rushes to his best friend's aid.

Goku stops Trunks with his arm from going any further.

Trunks glares at Goku.

"Goku we have to help Goten!" Trunks yells at Goku.

"If you try to help him that smoke will take you too!" Goku says with a stern town in his voice without looking at Trunks.

The smoke successfully enters into Goten's body. Goten hold his hands to his throat and starts coughing. Once Goten is finshed coughing Goten sighs with a relieved grin. Goku and Trunks smile in relief to see Goten was ok.

"Your alright" Goku says with a sigh of relief.

All of of a sudden more smoke enters the ship. but this time A LOT more smoke enters and engulfs the entire ship. The group was taken by surprise. Goku and Trunks' smile disappear. The crew soon can't see in their own ship. It was pitched black and the ship stops working. The lights the, thrusters, the oxygen support shuts off. Trunks notices the ship has completely shut off and he knows is just about time that the crew start starving for air.

Goku and Goten all of a sudden is in a brawl with a unknown man. Trunks senses Goku's and Goten's ki energy. He knew they were battling something. Something unknown and dark. But what baffled Trunks was that why he couldn't sense the ki of his attackers. Trunks ponders for a brief seconds until Trunks feels something brush up against his shoulder. It startles Trunks and Trunks throws a fist in that direction. But he only hits the air.

"_Your efforts are futile._" The dark and ominous voice whispers into Trunks' mind.

It sends a chill down Trunks' spine. Before Trunks' could swing a fist in the air he feels a rope wrap around his wrist. But he knew it wasn't a rope. he knew what rope feels like. but this around his wrist didn't feel like rope. It felt like a tail. His wrist are held tight together behind his back.

"Let me go!" Trunks barks out an angry command at the mysterious being. The mysterious being does a low evil chuckle.

"_You don't order me around._" The mysterious being says with a hint of amusement in his voice into Trunks' mind.

Trunks struggles to get free from the tight grip he grunts as he tries to get free. "_Like I said your efforts are futile. You will belong to me. Your going to be my little puppet._" The ominous voice chuckles with a evil tone to it. Trunks growls.

"Yeah right!" Trunks says sarcastically and continues to try to break the grip.

"Just think about it. I will reach into your heart and fill your heart with evil. You will destroy villages, towns, cities! And the best part is that you will eliminate your loved ones in cold blood. You will be a slave to your own body!" The voice tells Trunks and does an evil laugh that echos in Trunks' mind. Trunks' eyes widen at the thought of what his power and sheer strength can do when left in evil hands.

"No!" Trunks yells out.

"Open wide my little slave" The voice echos in Trunks' head.

Trunks then feels a huge pain in his stomach. Something has punched him in the stomach. Trunks never saw it coming. He bends forward. His eyes widen and he opens his mouth and spits out blood. All of a sudden the black smoke then forcefully enters Trunks through his mouth. Trunks gags. 5 seconds later the smoke successfully enters Trunks. The grip around Trunks releases. Trunks holds his right hand on his throat and Trunks coughs.

"Ugh damn!" Trunks growls

The black smoke clears out and Trunks is able to see through the wind shield. Red lights start flashing within the ship. An ear splitting loud alarm sounds off warning them that the ship is out of control and that they are in huge risk of crashing. Trunks' eyes widen as he see a huge blue sphere in front of them. It was Earth. Goku rushes towards Trunks' side. Goten does the same.

"Trunks are you alright?" Goku asks Trunks with great concern in his voice.

Trunks grunts and grab hold of the steering wheel. "Don't worry about me we are about to make a crash landing!" Trunks yells out over the loud alarm and tries to avoid the crash landing by trying to steer away from the planet. but the planet's gravity was pulling the ship in and with no steering control their was absolutely no way to avoid a collision. Goku, Goten, and Trunks look out the wind shield in totally shock as the ship gains speed entering the earth's atmosphere. They see the clouds the little cars and a city. unknowingly Goku, Goten, and Trunks see West City from up above, plus they nearly miss a plane!

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Trunks eyes wide open and screams over the ear splitting siren.

The ship enters the forest and slams into the ground and dirt with huge force. It kicks up the dirt and grass into the air. Inside the ship...was darkness and dead silence.

* * *

><p>Back to the present<p>

* * *

><p>Bulma, Gohan, Videl, and Pan's face grew in shock as they listened to Goku's story. Goku's face was serious.<p>

"That's how we crash landed on Earth." Goku tells the group with a serious face and a serious tone in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I hope that this chapter is a lot easier to read than the last one. Reviews are accept here! :)<strong>

End of Chapter 6


	7. MURDERER Chapter 7

Chapter 7

MURDERER!

**I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!**

**(Note:** _Italic type means thought._**)**

* * *

><p>It's now night time and the half full moon lights up the night. The group face is in total shock as they listened to Goku's story. They sit in the living room. In the infirmary Goten and Trunks weren't them selves. They craved destruction and massive genocide. Trunks holds the his limp out cold younger sister. He then carries her on to the bed that Trunks was laying on from the begining. Bulla lays on the bed her body limp facing towards the celing. Her head rests on it's side. Trunks and Goten have evil smirks on their faces as they look at Bulla.<p>

"Do the honors Goten." Trunks tells Goten with amusement.

"Hmph Alright" Goten says with a smirk on his face.

Goten then puts his hand above Bulla's chest. Where her good heart lies. Goten hand's begins to glow a dark shade of purple. The glowing gets brighter by the second. Trunks and Goten chuckle with evil grins on their faces. Then a beam shoots out of the palm of Goten's hand. It wasn't big it was a steady beam about 4 inches wide. It was black and it hit Bulla's chest and into her heart. Bulla's eyes widen as she suddenly wakes up. Bulla grabs sheets underneath her. Her knuckles turn white as she tightly grips the sheets.

"Ugh!" Bulla cries out in pain.

Trunks and Goten only chuckle evily at Bulla's pain.

"Relax sis it will be over soon." Trunks says with an evil smirk in his face.

"No! No Ugh!... Goten please stop!" Bulla yells out in pain.

Goten and Trunks frown because Bulla was making a lot of noise.

"Keep her quiet." Trunks says harshly with evil and angry look in his face.

Goten then slams his other hand on Bulla's mouth. Bulla's eyes widen and she tries to scream but her screams become muffled but Goten's hand.

"Shut up!" Goten barks out the command at Bulla harshly.

Bulla's heart sinks. She has never heard Goten talk so rudely towards her. A tear escapes out of her eyes as her pupils disappear and the good Bulla was gone.

All of a sudden footsteps can be heard. It echoed in the room. Goten and Trunks eyes narrow as they turn their heads to the sound. It was nurse Launch she enters in the room the boys are in and she sees what Goten is doing to Bulla. Launch face is innocently confused. She blinks multiple times. "Umm what are you doing?" Launch asks in an innocent voice but then she feels a sneeze coming on.

"Oh no!...A... A...Achoooo!" Launch sneezes and her hair turns from Dark blue to Blonde.

Launch's personalty completely changes. The Launch with dark blue hair is the nice and innocent woman. But the Blonde Launch is crazy and mean.

"What's going on here?" Launch yells out.

"Take care of this clown. "Goten rolls his eyes and tells Trunks and looks away and tends back to Bulla.

"With pleasure." Trunks says and turns to face Launch with a evil grin on his face.

"Hmph! The hell I would let you put me down!" Launch yells out and takes out a machine gun and starts shooting at Trunks.

In the living room the group hears the Gunshots. "Is that gun shots?" Videl says her eyes widen. Goku and Gohan look at each other eyes widen.

Gohan then looks at Videl.

"It's Launch! She must of changed!" Gohan says.

Back in the infirmary Trunks just stands there and let's the bullets hit him. The bullets have no effect on him. Launch keeps firing until she runs out of bullets. Launch pulls the trigger again but all you hear is a click. She has no more bullets.

"My turn" Trunks says and teleports in front of Launch.

Launch's eyes widen as she witnessed Trunks' lighting speed move. She looks up at Trunks. He was right in front of her. Trunks does an evil grin. and Grabs Launch's throat and lifts her body high off the ground with one hand. Launch struggle to breathe. She puts her hands on Trunks' hand as she tries to break his grip. Trunks barks out a laugh as she slowly tightens his grip on her neck.

"What's the matter? All choked up?" Trunks says still laughing.

Launch starts closing her eyes. Her grip on Trunks' hand loosens up. and her arms drop to her sides. and Launch hangs limp in Trunks' hand. Trunks smirks and throws her dead body under the bed. Goten stops the beam into Bulla's arm. and takes off his hand on Bulla's mouth. and Bulla's pupils slowly become visible. She blinks multiple times and she sits up on the bed. Trunks walks back to Goten's side.

Trunks and Goten smirk.

"Welcome" Goten and Trunks say in a monotone voice and in unison.

Bulla looks at her self. She looks at her hands. And blinks multiple times. She then smiles evilly. She then jumps off the bed and smiles.

"Why thank you." Bulla tells Trunks and Goten.

The door slams open and Goku, Gohan, Bulma, Videl and Pan rush into the room.

Bulma shoves through the group to make her way to the front of the group.

"I heard gun shots from here is everything alright?" Bulma asks with a panic in her voice.

Trunks, Goten, and Bulla switch their personalities from evil to good.

"Yeah it was Launch. But I caused her to sneeze again so she changed back to normal." Goten lies to Bulma casually.

Trunks sighs as is he regrets something "Unfortunately she quit. For good." Trunks tells Bulma.

"What? Why?" Bulma cries out. "She was the greatest nurse I ever hired." Bulma continues with a sad tone in her voice.

Bulla walks over to her mother.

"Don't worry mom we can hire a new nurse." Bulla tells Bulma with a smile.

Bulma then suddenly hugs Bulla. "Oh my poor girl I know your a saiyan but your my little daughter." Bulma tells Bulla holding her close.

"Ugh! Let go mom! I am not a little girl!" Bulla tells her mother harshly and pushes her mother off of her.

Bulma almost falls to her butt but Pan quickly gets behind Bulma and catches her before Bulma could fall on her butt.

Videl, Gohan, Goku and Bulma are in total disbelief that Bulla would react that way to her mother.

"_Something is not right.. I can't put my finger on it though." _Pan's eyes narrow as she thinks that to her self knowing something is not right with her best friend Bulla.

Pan then helps Bulma up to her feet. Nobody says a word.

Trunks and Goten scold at Bulla.

"That's no way to treat mom Bulla!" Trunks harshly tells Bulla.

Bulla frowns and hangs her head. "Sorry mom. I guess I am just cranky" Bulla apologizes. Bulma gets upset. "Well that is no way to treat your mother! Go to your room this instant!" Bulma yells at Bulla and points to the door.

"Yes mom" Bulla quietly says and walks to her room and out of view.

Silence...

Gohan breaks the silence and rubs the back of his head. "Well it's getting late we should be heading back home." Gohan says unsure how to react.

"Yeah let's go Pan." Videl signals Pan to come with Videl and walks out the door and to the front door.

"Ok mom!" Pan tells her mother. "Bye Bulma!" Pan tells Bulma and walk out the door and to her mother.

"Thank Bulma for letting us stay" Gohan tells Bulma and he walks out to Pan and Videl.

Goku smiles "See ya Bulma!" Goku tells Bulma. "Come on Goten let's go home." Goku tells Goten.

Goten still standing besides Trunks blinks multiple times. and points to himself.

"Uh...me?" Goten asks confused with a confused face.

Goku chuckles. "Well your the only Goten in this room" Goku tells Goten with a smirk.

Goten smiles and nods towards Goku and rushes towards Goku. "See ya tomorrow Trunks!" Goten happily tells Trunks as he looks at him over his shoulder while rushing to meet Goku in the other side of the room.

"You sure are acting strange." Goku tells Goten.

Goten closes his eyes and chuckles nervously. "Nah! Your silly dad." Goten tells his father.

"Hmm alright then." Goku tells Goten and with that Goku exits and heads towards the front door.

Goten follows behind Goku but stops and lets Goku walk by himself to the front door. Goten then looks at Trunks his eyes narrow he grows a smirk and then nods towards Trunks. Trunks smirks his eyes narrow and he nods back at Goten with agreement.

"Goten are your coming?" Goku calls out to Goten from the front lawn.

Goten then rushes to Goku and smiles "Coming dad!" Goten yells back to Goku and runs to him out of view.

Bulma looks at Trunks and hugs Trunks. She puts the side of her head on his chest.

"Oh Trunks I wonder what has happened to Bulla." Bulma asks Trunks with sadness in her voice.

Trunks gently hugs his mother. "Just give her sometime mom." Trunks reassures Bulma.

Bulma pulls away from Trunks and looks up at him. She does a small smile.

"Ok" Bulma tells Trunks and Bulma goes on her tippy toes and kisses Trunks' forehead. and walks away.

Trunk does an evil grin as she watches Bulma walk out of the room. He then looks at the Launch's dead body under the dark conner of the bed where she wasn't noticeable. He then grabs her dead body and whips her body over his shoulder. Trunks then exits the infirmary with Launch's dead body over his shoulder and sneaks out the back door and enters the back yard.

He looks to his left. Nobody was there. He looks to his right. and nobody was there either. He then blasts off the ground and into the sky and quickly zooms away into the distance. But somebody on the ground saw the whole thing. Bulla being transformed, the murder of Launch. This person saw all of this through a window. He was in the back yard the whole time. He watches Trunks fly off. His eyes narrow. He absolutely knew something was terribly wrong with Trunks. It was his father Vegeta that saw the whole thing. Vegeta then blasts off and follows Trunks to the unknown destination.

* * *

><p><strong>More on the way. Thanks for reading my story so far! Please leave a review on your way out, thanks! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 7<p> 


	8. Next VictimPanChapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Next victim...Pan**

**I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!**

**(Note:**_Italic means thoughts_**. I did get some quotes from DBGT. Pan and Bulla have some breast because in DBGT they both have nothing there. But there teenage girls! So in my story they have breast. (No it's not sexual :-/)**

**The Characters's outfits and physical appearances within my story. (I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.)**

**Vegeta- Plain black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His appearance is DBZ. NO mustache or shorter hair.**

**Goku-Traditional outfit. He is NOT A KID like in the DBGT series.**

**Pan-Goku's traditional outfit. In her size. NO bandana. She has Bulla's DBGT body shape figure. Pan as a bit longer than her shoulder length black hair.**

**Bulla-Plain white t-shirt, short black leggings, black and white boots. Blue hair in a pony tail. Fingerless black gloves. Her body figure is herself in DBGT.**

**Bulma- Dark red v-neck t-shirt, jeans, boots, She has her DBGT hair.**

**Trunks-DBGT outfit except the blue scarf that he wears.**

**Goten-DBGT outfit.**

**Gohan-Goku's traditional outfit. No glasses on like in DBGT.**

**Videl- DBGT outfit. Her hair is just like in DBGT.**

**Launch- has a nurse outfit on. Tight white shirt and tight short skirt.)**

* * *

><p>It is still night time. The stars twinkled in the night sky. Crickets were quietly chirping. All of West city was quiet and calm. Goku, Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Goten are flying in the cool night sky. They were heading back home to Mount Paozu. They all look ahead. Their arms at their sides. Their clothes wipe widely in the fast pace wind blowing past them. But Goten was the last one in the group. He was behind everyone. His face is serious, not evil serious. He stares at Pan. Pan's back and the bottom of her boots face Goten. Goten hands turn into fists by his sides.<p>

"_Your next Pan!_" Goten says in his head with a evil grin.

Back with Trunks he is flying towards the group just 10 miles away with Launch's dead body on his shoulder. He holds on to her dead body with one of his arms. His other unoccupied arm rested at Trunk's side. His face has a serious expression as he flies over the forest. Goten, Trunks and Bulla were able to speak to each other within their minds.

"_Goten, wait at your house for further instruction _" Trunks asks Goten within his mind.

Goten still flying with the group. Goten's eyes open wide as if he were confused as he hears Trunks' voice within his mind. His eyes turn back to normal. He still stares at Pan.

He watches Pan playing with her grandfather in the air. They are playing Tag.

"_Can't I just transform Pan myself? I mean it's so tempting she is right in front of me!_" Goten tells Trunks with in his head.

Trunks growls "_You better not do anything! If you disobey my instruction I will personally kill you!_" Trunks tells Goten harshly within his mind.

"_Fine!_" Goten tells Trunks with in his head.

"_Good! Now when you get home wait for further instruction!_" Trunks loudly commands Goten within his head.

Goten growls. The group hear Goten growl and they turn their heads to to him. They still keep flying forward. They look at Goten over their shoulders. Goku and Pan stop playing tag and the fly backwards vertically. In front of the group.

"What's the matter Goten?" Goku asks Goten with concern in his voice. Also he is still flying backwards vertically in front of the group.

Goten closes his eyes and smiles. "Nothing dad. I don't know what your talking about." Goten tells his father with his eyes clothes.

Pan does a sly grin and looks at Goten with her arms crossed."Goten is just upset that his little space adventure was cut short." Pan tells Goku while looking at Goten slyly.

Goten opens his eyes and his face turns into a nervous expression.

"Nah, that's not the problem. I am just tired and wish to get to my bed and get some sleep." Goten chuckles nervously while he tells Pan.

Back with Bulla she is in her room. At West city. She just sits on her bed with her legs crossed one another. Her face is angry. She thinks about how Bulma yelled at her and how she sent her to her room. Bulla was embarrassed in front of her friends. She was angry and she wanted revenge. All of a sudden quiet foots steps could be heard. Her face turns from angry to curious and she turns her head towards the door. The door slowly opens and Bulma head peers out. Bulla grunts at the sight of Bulma's face. Bulma walks in and slowly walks to her daughter and sits in the bed.

"Hun. What's the matter? Ever since you went to check up on the boys you have turned into a different person." Bulma asks Bulla with a concerned face.

Bulla glares at her mother.

Bullma frowns at under Bulla's harsh glare.

"Bulla you need to be completly honest with me. So what's going on with your unacceptable behavior?" Bulma askes Bulla trying to ignore Bulla's harsh glare towards her.

Bulla ignores Bulma's question. "You know... I am a saiyan, not a human... Do you know that I can snap your little neck like a toothpick!" Bulla tells Bulma with anger in her voice.

Bulma's eyes widen "Bulla! Why would you say such a thing?" Bulma asks with a huge concern in her voice.

Bulla growls and uncrosses her legs and inches closer to Bulma. Bulma slowly gets away from Bulla.

"_Bulla! You are not to kill mom until we transform Pan! Now go get Pan and bring her to me!_" Bulla hears the angry Trunks in her head. Bulla hears the sudden command from Trunks in her head and stops inching closer to Bulma. Bulla's eyes narrow upset that she couldn't kill anybody yet.

"I am leaving." Bulla tells Bulma with a very serious tone in her voice. Bulla makes her way to the door.

Bulma crosses her arms and stands her ground. "And where do you think your going?" Bulma asks Bulla with a stern tone in her voice.

"Out." Bulla simply says with a angry tone in her voice.

"No young lady! Your staying here and going straight to bed." Bulma commands Bulla and Bulma puts her hand on Bulla's shoulder.

"I am going whether you like it or not! NOW LET GO!" Bulla yells at Bulma. Bulla's ki suddenly spikes upwards and as a result of that Everything electronic in her room broke. The sudden yell from Bulla startles Bulma and Bulma jumps a bit. Electricity sparks surge around her Bulla's body and around the room. Little sparks come from her body and the walls around them at random intervals.

Bulma's eyes widen and twitch as she witnesses Bulla's growing rage. Bulla then walks past her mother still her face angry and fist as her sides. The door slams open by it self and Bulla walks out. Once Bulla leaves the room Bulma then falls on her knees and begins to cry. Tears flow from Bulma's face.

"What has happened to my daughter?" Bulma quietly asks her self while looking at the floor as her tears crash upon it.

Bulla heads toward downstairs to the living room and out then front door. The front door slams open and the newly fixed front door falls off. Bulla walks out and blasts off from the front lawn and into the air. She speeds towards Mount Paozu where Gohan, Videl, Goten, and most importantly Pan lives. She grows a evil grin on her face as her pony tail whips behind her.

"Ready or not Pan here I come!" Bulla yells out in the air.

Back with Trunks. Trunks speeds in the air and finally makes it to his destination. He swiftly lands on the grass ground in the middle of the dark forest. Vegeta lands just 20 feet away from Trunks and he lowers his ki level to it's maximum so that he isn't spotted. He then rushes to Trunks to have him in his sights. He then looks at Trunks and he hides behind a tree. The crickets chirp in harmony. Trunks listens to the crickets. Vegeta tries to get a better view of Trunks but soon regrets it because he steps on a twig and it snaps. The crickets stop chirping and Trunks turns his head towards the sound. Vegeta quickly takes cover behind the tree. Vegeta's eyes narrow. Vegeta sweats. Trunks then tends back his business and scoffs at the sound.

"Probably just a stupid animal." Trunks tells himself.

Vegeta then peers over the side of the tree to look at Trunks again.

Trunks then opens his unoccupied hand and his palm faces the ground. He aims just 10 feet away and his hand creates a ball of blue bright ki. He then shoots it out and to the ground. The ground explodes. The dirt flies into the air and the ground creates a hole just 6 feet deep. Trunks slowly walks towards the hole and drops Launch into the hole. She falls hard with a loud thud. Trunks just grins evilly and kicks dirt into the hole. Burying Launch. Once he is done covering the entire hole with dirt he then stands up straight and tucks his hands in his pocket. He talks to Bulla in his mind.

"_Bulla! When you see Pan tell her this is a little surprise for her."_ Trunks says to Bulla with an evil grin on his face.

Bulla still flying hears Trunks in her mind. Bulla grins evilly.

"_You got it bro." _Bulla tells Trunks within her head and boosts to get to Pan's house faster.

Trunks grins and then talks to Goten in his mind.

Goten was already home. He was in his room. Goten was looking at photographs of his friends and family. He was waiting for Trunks' orders. Everyone were in their beds and slowly drifting off to sleep.

"_Goten, come to me._" Trunks tells Goten within his mind.

"Alright." Goten says with a evil grin and quietly walks through his room and opens his window and flies away. He then searches for Trunks' ki. He senses it and then blasts right towards it.

Trunks does a evil grin and he unknowingly walks away from Vegeta and through the forest. Vegeta could just float and follow Trunks without stepping a foot on the ground but Trunks would then sense that faint ki and be spotted by him, so Vegeta quietly walks slowly following Trunks just 10 feet away from him. He is careful not to step on anymore twigs.

Back with Goku, Gohan, Videl, and Pan. They are all home at Mount Paozu.

Pan was not falling asleep. She was laying in her bed facing the ceiling wondering about earlier. How Bulla yelled at her mother like that and then pushed her with great force. The scene plays in her head.

"Ugh! Let go mom! I am not a little girl!" Bulla tells her mother harshly and pushes her mother off of her.

The scene ends in Pan's head and her eyes narrow.

"_That wasn't Bulla. I know it wasn't. She wouldn't do that to her mom. Something...Something isn't right_." Pan thinks in her head and sighs "_But then again maybe Bulla was having those attitude moments. After all she is Vegeta's daughter._" Pan continues in her head.

"But the _same thing happened to Goten. He growled. Even though he said nothing is wrong with him... I have a strong feeling that he is lying. Something is wrong with him._" Pan counties to talk to her self in her head. Pan then suddenly gets up and heads towards the window to go to Trunks in Capsule Corp for answers. Unknowingly to Pan that Trunks wasn't at Capsule Corp. He was in the forest. Pan is just 4 feet away from her window until out of nowhere Bulla pops her head out from the window and smiles waving hi with her eyes closed. Pan is surprised but smiles and opens the window. She leans out the window and sees Bulla floating in front of the window. Bulla opens her eyes.

"Hey Pan. I have a surprise for you!" Bulla widely whispers to Pan smiling

Pan smiles back happy a surprised to see Bulla. But then Pan's smile fades away.

"Listen, Why did you push Bulma off of you like that?" Pan asks Bulla with a concerned tone. "It was as if you wanted to cause her serious harm the way to forcefully pushed her." Pan continues.

Bulla pouts, roll her eyes and turns her body to the side. "Well how would you like it if your mom treated you like a little baby girl?" Bulla asks seriously.

Pan blinks a couple of times and does a small grin. "Your right. Never mind I asked." Pan tells Bulla.

Bulla smiles and faces Pan again. "Yup." Bulla tells Pan. "Well come on Pan the night isn't getting any younger. Just follow me" Bulla tells Pan and Bulla flies a bit higher and away from the house and towards the forest. Pan smiles and leaps out window follows Bulla in the air. Bulla grins evilly and heads towards Trunks' ki.

"_I am on my way with Pan._" Bulla tells Trunks within her mind.

Trunks is back at the forest. He hears Bulla in his mind and stops walking. He stands next to the lake Pan was in at the beginning of the story. The lake stands still with beauty. It has a beautiful refection of the night sky. The sky had bright starts and the bright half full moon in it. The scene was breath taking. Of course Trunks didn't know this was Pan's place to go to when she wanted to be alone. He then sits on a boulder and waits.

"_Excellent. Bring her to me._" Trunks tells Bulla within his mind.

Vegeta was still watching Trunks from a distance. His eyes are still narrow. "_That's not Trunks. Something has taken over him. But what?_" Vegeta asks himself in his head.

Bulla smiles evilly and speeds off faster towards the sight. Pan sees Bulla speed away and Pan quickly catches up to Bulla and files by her side.

"What's the rush?" Pan asks Bulla with a smile.

Bulla loses her evil grin and looks at Pan with a smile. " I want to you to see the surprise as quickly as possible." Bulla tells Pan cheerfully and looks ahead of her again.

After 3 mins of flying Bulla and Pan swiftly land on the ground. Bulla walks towards the lake. Pan watches the lake that she always goes to and then looks at Bulla towards the lake. Pan is disappointed.

"Uhh if this is the surprise then...you failed at surprising me" Pan says disappointed to Bulla. And crosses her arms. Bulla stops walking. She is now 10 feet away from Pan. Bulla turns around to face Pan. Bulla smiles evilly. Pan frowns at the sight of Bulla's evil smile.

"Bulla?" Pan asks quietly.

"Hey Pan." A voice was heard from behind Pan. The sudden voice surprises Pan and Pan immediately turns around and see Trunks standing in front of her. Trunks smiles with delight. Pan smiles from ear to ear and quickly hugs Trunks. Trunks tenderly hugs back.

"Oh Trunks! I can't believe it!" Pan says with great happiness her arms still wrapped around him. Vegeta's eyes widen as he see Pan in their trap. Vegeta then blows his cover and rushes towards Trunks and Pan.

"Pan get away from him!" Vegeta yells out while sis body was leveled with the ground as he flies low to the ground charging at Pan and Trunks with great speed.

Vegeta sudden appearance surprised Bulla, Pan, and Trunks. Trunks grows narrow eyes and signals Bulla to attack Vegeta to buy and him some time. Bulla nods in agreement and stops Vegeta from attacking Trunks buy teleporting to Vegeta and kicks Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta eyes widen. Vegeta bends forward in pain. Bulla grunts as she then grabs the back of his black t-shirt and throws her father into the air. As Bulla files to Vegeta in the air and starts beating up her father. Pan looks back at Trunks. Her face is shocked.

"Trunks what has happened to Bulla? and what did Vegeta want me to get away from you?" Pan asks Trunks with a concerned voice. Trunks eyes widen and twitch as he watches Bulla beat up Vegeta in the air. Trunks was struggling with himself. The good Trunks was coming out. Pan watches in horror as she looks at Trunks.

"Trunks!" Pan calls out to Trunks.

Trunks then looks at Pan. This was the good Trunks now.

"Pan! You need to kill me I am not myself. An evil being is controlling me!" Trunks grunts as he tries to maintain control of himself.

"Fight back Trunks!" Pan cries out.

"I am trying to but he's too powerful you need to kill me! The evil inside me wants you! Please Pan kill me before it's too late!" Trunks argues back at Pan.

Vegeta lands on the ground 10 feet away from Pan.

"Pan that's not Trunks! He is being controlled! Pan... he murdered Launch!" Vegeta yells out to Pan before Bulla can attack Vegeta again. But Vegeta starts getting the upper hand and starts beating Bulla up trying not to kill her but to make her submit to the pain of Vegeta's beating.

Pan hears Vegeta tell her this her face is in shock she faces Trunks. To ask if it were true that Trunks murdered Launch. Trunks laughs evilly. The evil as taken over Trunks again. Pan's eyes widen as she sees Trunks evil face.

"Too late!" Trunks tells Pan and grabs Pan by the collar of her shirt Trunks begins to chuckle evilly. "Come on Pan. Join me...it's great! No worries, no tension. You will be free from your problems" Trunks tells with persuasion as he tightly holds on to the collar of her shirt.

Pan puts her hands on Trunks hand trying to break his grip on her shirt.

The all of a sudden Goten appears and he is standing on top of a tree. 30 feet up high. He sees Trunks holding Pan up high by the collar of Pan's shirt.

"Hey Pan, I've come to the rescue!" Goten's voice was heard and Goten then leaps off the peak of the 30 foot tree and he lands next to Trunks and Pan just 5 feet away.

Pan looks at Goten and smiles in relief. Trunks' eyes narrow as he sees Goten.

"Goten thanks goodness your here! Help Vegeta! He needs your help more than I do!"

Pan tells Goten.

Goten chuckles evilly his chuckling then turns into a evil laugh.

"I told you I was coming to the rescue, sorry if I meant yours." Goten tells Pan evilly. Pan's eyes widen in horror as she realizes Goten was being controlled as well. "Goten not you too?" Pan cries out.

"Go help out Bulla and kill Vegeta. I have everything under control with this weakling here." Trunks grins evilly and tells Goten.

Goten and Trunks chuckle evilly in agreement.

Pan listens to Trunks' harsh comment towards her and she grows angry. Something snaps within her. She was furious to being referred to the "weakling" She was going to prove him wrong. She then begins to power up. Trunks and Goten stop chuckling and sense the huge ki energy growing inside her. They then turn and look at Pan in shock and eyes widen. Vegeta and Bulla stop fighting as they also sense the power ki surging inside Pan. Vegeta and Bulla's eyes widen in shock and they whimper in shock. Vegeta and Bulla looked badly beaten up. With torn clothes on them.

"I am NOT A WEAKLING!" Pan yells out in complete rage and extends her arms out. One arm facing toward Trunks and the other arm facing Goten. At the end of her arms was her hand. Her the palms of her hands was facing Goten and Trunks. Her palms begin to glow a bright blue. It was in the shape of a ball. Trunks and Goten were taken aback by the sudden move Pan pulls off. The intense heat and light glow on their faces. Before Trunks and Goten could react Pan shoots off a huge ki blast at both of them. The blast continued to flow out of her hand. The huge and powerful ki blast lands it's mark and it hits Goten and Trunks in the face. Trunks let's go of Pan's collar and Pan lands on her feet.

She discontinues the ki blast as she lands into a fighting stance. Her face is serious, her eyes are narrow. She tucks in her elbows and tightly creates her fists. She screams at the top of her lungs. The ground around them begins to vibrate widely. Electricity starts surging around Pan. Pan grits her teeth. Her eyes start turning blue but they change back to black. Black, Blue, Black, Blue, but then they stay blue. Her hair and eyebrows start changing color as well. It changes from black to golden yellow. Then a golden aura appears all around her. Vegeta and Bulla watch from a distance in total shock and disbelief of the power Pan had dormant inside her. Goten and Trunks get up 30 feet away. There clothes are torn all over the place. They get up as they growl. They are upset that their plans to control Pan were growing slim. Pan continues to power up. Her eyes were blue she has a golden aura around her and electricity surges around her at well. It sparks out at random times around her. But the only difference was that her hair was a bit more spiky then the last time she transformed. With one final yell. She finishes her transformation. She stands before Trunks and Goten ready to fight them fully transformed and ready to fight. She stands up straight her face was very serious. Her eyes narrowed at Trunks and Goten. Pan as past super saiyan 1. Pan was now a super saiyan 2!

* * *

><p>There you have it! Please review :)<p>

End of Chapter 8


	9. Trunks, Bulla, Goten's secret Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Trunks, Bulla, Goten's secret revealed

**I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!**

**(Note: **_Italic means thought_.

**Videl's normal outfit is her DBGT outfit.**

**Gohan's normal outfit from DBGT he has a white button up long sleeve dress shirt. He has tan dress pants and brown dress shoes.**

**Goku wears his traditional orange and blue outfit.)**

* * *

><p>At Mount Paozu. Goku, Gohan, Videl and Chi Chi are in their beds sound asleep.<p>

Goku was on his back only with his boxers on. His arms and legs are spread out a bit. Chi Chi sleeps beside him. She has a light pink night gown on. She sleeps on her side facing Goku. Goku snores loudly. Gohan and Videl were in the next room. Gohan was also only in his boxers as he sleeps beside Videl. Videl's back touch Gohan's chest. Gohan holds his dear wife close to him. Videl has a dark blue tank top on with a pair of black shorts on.

Until a huge energy wave overwhelms the entire house. Gohan, Videl, and Goku's eyes widen and they abruptly sit up on their beds. They sense the huge energy that was just 10 miles away. Goku, Videl, and Gohan pulls the blankets off of themselves. Gohan and Videl rushes out their bedroom and head down the dark hall to Goku's room. Goku does the same and rushes out of his dark bedroom and into the dark hall way to go to Gohan and Videl's room. Gohan and Goku stop just 2 feet away from each other. Videl stands beside Gohan. Goku and Gohan face each other.

"Dad!, did you..." Gohan asks Goku But was interrupted by Goku's response.

"Yes I did sense that too!" Goku says to Gohan with a serious tone in his voice.

"Well let's get going and find out what that is." Videl tells Goku and Gohan and rushes back to her bed room and starts getting dressed in her normal outfit. Gohan does the same as Videl and gets franticly gets dressed with her. They finally finish geting dressed and the rush to Goten's room to see if Goten sensed the energy as well. Gohan slams the door open into Goten's room. Goten.. was not in his room. Gohan looks at the open window. The wind gently blows the curtains. He then turns back and heads towards Goku's room.

"He must of left without us. Trying to be the hero of the day." Gohan tells Videl still looking forward. Videl just follows behind Gohan.

Goku is tippy toeing into his bedroom, because he didn't want to wake his sleeping wife, Chi Chi. He grabs his outfit and franticly but quietly gets dressed. But Chi Chi is a light sleeper and she wakes up to Goku's noise. She slowly sits up and sees Goku getting into his pants. Chi Chi glare and coughs loudly on purpose to catch Goku's attention. Goku hears Chi Chi's cough. Goku stops getting dressed and slowly turns his nervous face to look at Chi Chi. He sees her glaring at him sitting up on the bed with her arms crossed.

"And where do you think your going?" Chi Chi asks with a upset tone putting emphasis on 'your' in her sentence.

"Chi Chi it's important that I go. Something powerful has exploded not to far away from here." Goku whines to Chi Chi.

Before Chi Chi can say a other word Gohan and Videl past by Goku's room.

"Mom please take care of Pan. While were out." Gohan tells Chi Chi while walking past Chi Chi's and Goku's bedroom.

"I will be back soon. I promise!" Goku tells Chi Chi and he quikly puts on his shirt and pants and rushes out the bedroom to catch up to Gohan and Videl.

"Ugh!" Chi Chi says in frustration and slams her head into her pillow.

Goku, Goha, and Videl reach the front lawn and blast off into the air and towards the massive ki energy.

Back with Trunks, Goten, Pan, Vegeta, and Bulla. They are still in the forest.

The earth around Pan snapped into giant jigsaw pieces and slowly soared into the air as Pan transformed. Her power was enormous. Trunks, Goten, Bulla, and Vegeta stare in utter shock. Trunks and Goten grit their teeth with a nervous expression on their faces.

"I'll show you who's the weakling!" Pan yells at Trunks and Goten and charges right for them.

Goten and Trunks spit away from each other as Pan goes between them.

Goten grunts and extends his arms out in front of him and opens the palm of his hands and starts a rapid fire of dark purple ki blast towards Pan's back. The ki blasts hit their mark but Goten keeps firing with a evil grin on his face.

"Goten you baka stop! Trunks yells at Goten with an angry face.

Goten immediately stops firing and drops his hands to his sides. He looks over at Trunks.

"We need her alive remember!" Trunks says angrily to Goten.

Vegeta and Bulla still looked in total shock. Vegeta snaps out of it and see Bulla is still stareing in total awe. Vegeta seizes the opportunity and with a firm karate chop. He hits Bulla in the neck. Bulla's eyes roll to the back of her head and she falls to the ground face first. But Vegeta grabs his daughter before she hits the ground and he gently rests Bulla on her back. Vegeta then turns his attention to Trunks, Goten, and Pan in the dust cloud.

A cloud of dust is upon them and it slowly disappears. The rapid fire left a huge crater but Pan wasn't in it. Goten's eyes widen in shock.

"Where did she go?" Goten says out loud in shock looking at the huge crater.

"Looking for me?" Goten hears the voice and he turns to the sound. He looks up to see Pan floating up above. Pan wasn't directly above Goten. Goten's face grows angry but then he smiles. He then turns to Trunks.

"_Are you thinking what I am thinking?_" Goten tells Trunks in his head.

Trunks grins and looks at Goten and nods in agreement.

Trunks and Goten position themselves just a few feet apart from each other.

Vegeta's eyes widen as he watches Goten and Trunks from a distance. He knows what they are about to do.

"Pan you idiot! Get the hell out of here!" Vegeta yells up towards the airborne Pan.

Pan turns and faces Vegeta her eyes are narrow. "I know what I am doing!" Pan yells back at Vegeta.

"Fuuuuusionnnnnnnnn HAAAAA!" Goten and Trunks do the steps. They are successful.

Pan quickly turns around and doesn't see Goten or Trunks. He sees a young man standing on the ground. The man had purple and black hair. His hair was spiky. He had a black vest on, white pants and black young man does an evil grin and chuckles evilly.

Vegeta looks at the young man. He grunts. "Damn it Gotenks." Vegeta growls

"Who is the weakling now?" The young man says teasing Pan and shows an evil grin and chuckles.

Pan scoffs and charges towards the young man. She then aims a punch for his jaw but all of a sudden Gotenks does a black flip and kicks Pan in the jaw. Pan flies backwards and lands on her back with a loud thud. Gotenks lands on his feet and quickly goes to Pan and pins her down.

"Well that was easy" Gotenks says smiling evilly and he quickly starts to transform Pan's heart just like Goten did to Bulla.

Pan cringes in pain.

"Damn it Pan! Your so such a fool!" Vegeta yells angrily and transforms into super saiyan and charges towards Gotenks.

Gotenks sees Vegeta charging towards him and grins evilly.

"You fool!" Gotenks tells Vegeta and uses his unoccupied hand and blasts Vegeta away with a super power dark purple ki blast. Vegeta yells out as the blast takes him away. Gotenks laughs evilly and tends back to Pan.

"Noooo!" Pan yells out.

Back with Goku, Gohan and Videl they hear Pan's voice. It echos in the forest.

"Was that Pan?" Videl asks with a worried tone.

Gohan and Goku grow angry faces. and boost towards Pan's 'No'

Videl then boosts as well to catch up with Gohan and Goku.

Pan then powers down. Her hair loses it's golden color and turns black. Her pupils turn from blue to black, and start to disappear. Pan's body turns limp. all of this happens as Gotenks fills Pan's hear with evil.

Gohan, Goku, and Videl finally land. And see Gotenks on Pan. Gotenks was complete with Pan's transformation and he gets off her and faces Gohan, Goku and Videl.

"Gotenks...what are you doing?" Gohan asks Gotenks.

"My plan is finally complete! Now let operation: destroy all organisms begin!" Gotenks barks out a evil laugh. But then all of a sudden Gotenks was gone. Trunks and Goten have been separated. Goten and Trunks evilly grin at Goku and snicker.

Goku grunts and his eyes narrow as he looks at Goten and Trunks.

"Goten what are your doing? I've taught you better than this! I didn't teach you to attack little girls like some kind of amateur" Goku tells Goten.

Goten smirks with pride and stands up straight and crosses his arms.

"Amateur?" Goten scoffs out and rolls his eyes with a hint of amusement.

Trunks suddenly charges for Videl. Trunks grins.

Videl was to slow to react she was taken aback as her eyes widen with fear as Trunks came closer to her. Videl sees the look in Trunks' eyes. She knew Trunks wasn't himself, she knew something as taken over him. but she didn't know what it was. Trunks laughs as he is just inches away from Videl but Gohan kicks Trunks to the side before Trunks can lay a finger on Videl.

Videl was surpirsed that Gohan came out of nowhere and attacked Trunks.

Trunks falls on the ground rolls on the ground and comes to a complete stop. 5 seconds later Trunks then gets up and grins evilly at Gohan. Gohan eyes widen as the kick did had no effect on Trunks at all.

Gohan looks at Trunks his eyes narrow. "_That's Trunks' body. But some kind of being as gotten inside and possessed him." _Gohan thinks in his mind. Trunks was snickering at Gohan having an evil smile on his face. Gohan then looks at Goten without turning his head. Gohan uses his eyes to look at Goten. Goten was also snickering having an evil smile on his face._ "Same thing with Goten. So if I attack and win I would be killing my younger brother and Trunks." _Gohan continues to talk to himself in his mind. Gohan then looks at Trunks once again.

"Let's do this!" Trunks yells out eagerly.

Trunks tucks his arms to his sides and his eye brows turn yellow and his eyes turn blue simultaneously. Then with a yells at the top of his lunch Trunks' hair gets spiky and turns yellow. Goku then looks at Trunks transform into a super saiyan. Goten sees that Goku was distracted so seizes the opportunity and punches Goku in the gut. Goku's eyes widen and he coughs out blood and bends forward. Goten snickers and grabs Goku and flings him into the air. Goten then does a Kamehameha wave and blasts Goku. Goten still holds his palms out as the blast flows out of the palms of his hands. Goku screams as he tries to hold the blast but the blast over powers him and completely engulfs Goku as the blast sends him away.

"Bye Bye dad!" Goten barks out a laugh.

"Dad!" Gohan turns to where Goku was blasted away and he yells out to his father.

Trunks grins and charges towards Gohan.

Videl eyes widen. "Gohan look out!" Videl warns Gohan.

Gohan turns back to Trunks and evades Trunks' attack.

"That was close.." Gohan says.

Goten then teleports behind Gohan. Gohan feels an intense heat on his lower back.

"This is closer!" Goten tells Gohan with a evil smirk and Goten blasts his brother in the back.

Gohan grunts at the pain and soars to the air and then lands hard on the ground 20 feet away from Goten. Gohan was badly being beaten up. Goten the transforms just like Trunks did. Trunks and Goten then gang up on Gohan and start beating him. Gohan was powerless to defend himself. Videl watches in horror as she watches her husband's body being thrown around like a rag doll.

Trunks and Goten take Gohan to the sky with them and they beat him up, up there.

"Goten, Trunks stop! This has gone too far!" Videl cries out to Trunks and Goten looking up at them from the ground.

Goten and Trunks look down at Videl and glare at her. Trunks and Goten were still super saiyans. Videl whimpers in fear at she looks at Trunks and Goten's harsh glare.

Trunks was holding Gohan by his hair. Gohan is badly beaten up hanging by his hair high above the ground.

"Videl, take Bulla and Pan out of here and go." Gohan's voice was faint.

Trunks growls and bends down to look at Gohan at eye level.

"Who gave you permission to speak?" Trunks asks Gohan and Trunks stands up straight and swings Gohan to the lake they were fighting next to and Gohan falls into the water.

Videl eyes widen as she watches her husband fall into the water. Videl then grunts and put up and angry face. She then faces Trunks. She makes fist at her sides.

"Ugh! You creep! You will pay for that!" Videl yells at Trunks and Videl charges towards Trunks. Trunks just stands still. Videl gives it all she's got and throws punches and kicks at Trunks. Trunks doesn't do anything but glare at Videl. Goten crosses his arm smirking as he watches Videl attack Trunks just 3 feet away. Trunks growls irritated and grabs one of Videl's fist.

Videl freezes as her eyes widen. Trunks then knees Videl in the stomach. Videl's eyes widen as she bends forward. Trunks was still holding on to Videl's fist.

"Why don't you go be useful and help out your lame excuse for a husband." Trunks tells Videl slyly and Trunks flings Videl into the lake. Videl soars through the air like a rag doll and then falls into the water.

Trunks and Goten land next to Pan. They grin.

"Welcome" Goten and Trunks tell Bulla in unison and in a monotone voice.

Pan slowly gets up and evilly grins.

"Wow this does feel great! It was if all of my problems disappeared!" Pan says happy with the result.

Trunks and Goten grin at Pan.

"Plus I feel so much stronger!" Pan says with exciment. and she powers up her ki.

Something then comes out of the water. Trunks, Goten, and Pan look at the person and glare.

It was Gohan and Gohan was holding the unconscious Videl in his arms. Gohan slowly ascends above the water dripping wet. Trunks looks at Pan.

"Pan would you just get rid of them? They are becoming pests that need to be exterminated." Trunks tell Pan.

Pan grins evilly and blasts up into the air higher than Gohan. Gohan looks up at here from a distance at her daughter and her evil smile. He knew Pan was transformed too.

"Pan I am your father! Don't you remember me?" Gohan yells out to Pan.

Pan puts her hands on her hips and hangs her head back as she loudly barks out a laugh.

Gohan's eyes widen as she watches her daughter laugh.

Pan stops laughing looks at Gohan as she grows a evil smirk on her face.

"Of course I remember you! Your my father!" Pan tells Gohan with an evil smirk on her face and her hands rest on her hips.

"Just because your my father doesn't mean I care about you" Pan tells Gohan harshly with an evil look on her face.

"Pan! I know your not saying that the evil being inside you is saying that. Fight back Pan!" Gohan tells Pan.

"Oh shut up dad! I like the new me! All of my problems are gone. I can give a careless about you now" Pan tells Gohan harshly with an evil look on her face.

"Now DIE!" Pan yells out and transform into super saiyan 2

Gohan's eyes widen in shock as he witnesses his daughter transformed to super saiyan 2.

Pan grins evilly and bends down and starts the move of the Kamehameha. A dark purple ball if ki forms in the palm of her hands. and with out hesitation Pan relases the ki at Gohan with a yell. Gohan just floats there in total shock. He is still hold the out cold Videl in his arms. The ki comes dangerously close and Pan has an evil face. She smiles evilly as the intense light from the dark purple Kamehameha wave lights up her face.

* * *

><p>There you have it! Please review! :)<p>

End of Chapter 9


	10. Freedom Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Freedom!

**I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!**

**(Note: **_Italic means thought._** Trunks does NOT have in brown jacket in this chapter. Like in DBGT. Plus every one's clothes is beaten up and torn a bit, except, Bulla, Bulma, Gogeta, Goku, and Vegeta.)**

* * *

><p>In the dark forest a confrontation was taking place. Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bulla were slaves to their own bodies. The evil in the heart consumes them from the inside out. Trunks, Goten, and Pan were super saiyans. But Pan was a super saiyan 2.<p>

Gohan was floating just a foot above the lake's surface. Gohan's eyes were widen as his face reflects the dark purple glow from the kamehameha wave Pan has unleashed upon him. Gohan was holding his out cold wife in his arms. Trunks and Goten were on on the shore by the lake's edge grinning and certain that Gohan's and Videl's life was going to end. Pan smiles evilly as the kamehamea wave gets dangerously close to Gohan.

But then out of no where a man teleports in front of Gohan and slaps the kamehamea wave away from Gohan. The blast hits the water behind Gohan just 100 feet away. The blast blows up the water. Pan's eyes grow wide as her strongest attack was deflected with ease. She was taken aback. The man's face was serious. His eyes narrowed at Pan. Pan was up 20 feet in the air. While the man was right in front of Gohan and Videl. The man has dark orange spiky hair, maroon colored fur that covered his arms, back and partially his chest. He also had a tail. and white baggy pants, and black boots. Gohan is relieved to see the man. But Goten, Trunks, and Pan were not happy at all. For the first time in their evil lives they feared for their lives they knew that there power levels combined were not enough to defeat the man they come up against. The man they were up against was Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta!

"Trunks!...Goten!...Pan!... This is ends NOW!" The Gogeta tells Trunks, Pan, and Goten.

"Dad! They are being possessed by something!" Gohan tells the Gogeta.

"Yes... I know" Gogeta tells Gohan looking at Trunks, Goten, and Pan.

Gohan glances where Bulla was laying down out cold. But is not there.

"Where is Bulla?" Gohan says with a panicky tone in his voice.

"I took Bulla to Kami's look out. She has been treated with the sacred water...she is her self again." Gogeta explains seriously to Gohan still looking at Trunks, Goten, and Pan.

"Now go. Go get Videl to safety." Gogeta tells Gohan still looking at the trio.

"But dad you will kill them in your current state!" Gohan raises his voice in concern to Gogeta.

Gogeta chuckles and does a small grin and looks at Gohan from over his shoulder.

"Look what I have wrapped around my tail." Gogeta tells Gohan.

Gohan looks at Gogeta's tail and smiles in revelation.

"That's awesome this will surly help them out." Gohan says happy.

"Shhh it's our secret" Gogeta whispers to Gohan and smiles at Gotan and looks back at the trio.

Trunks, Goten, and Pan seriously thought about retreating but the evil inside them didn't agree with that idea.

"_I better get out of here if I want to live!" _Pan says in her mind. Her face with a nervous expression.

"_No! Your going to serve me and fight him to the death!_" The evil being talks in Pan's mind.

Pan refuses and she abruptly turns around and flies away. But all of a sudden Pan gets shocks within her body. The dark purple electricity shows it self by come out of pan at random intervals. Pan cringes in the air and her hair turns back to straight and black as she loses control and falls to the ground.

Gogeta charges towards Pan and catches her in his arms before she hits the ground. Pan cringes in his arms. Her eyes are tightly shut and she grits her teeth.

"Pan drink this it will make you better." Gogeta tells Pan and pulls out the thing that was wrapped round his tail. It was the sacred water in a antique jar.

"_Don't just stand there like idiots! Kill him!_" The evil being tell Goten and Trunks in their heads with rage.

Trunks and Goten were trying to break free of the control the evil has on them. But it was no use. The evil takes over them once again and Trunks and Goten charge towards Gogeta before Gogeta can give Pan some of the sacred water.

"Dad look out!" Gohan yells out to Gogeta still floating a foot above the lake with out cold Videl in his arms.

Gogeta puts the cringing Pan on the ground and wraps the sacred jar around his tail.

He watches Trunks and Goten charge at him with angry faces.

"I was hoping things wouldn't get this way but you boys leave me no other choice."Gogeta sighs in regret as he narrows his eyes at Trunks and Goten.

Goten and Trunks were just inches away from Gogeta but then Gogeta extends both of his fists out. The fist makes contact with Trunks' and Goten's stomach. Trunks and Goten's eyes widen. The sudden blow knocked out the evil that was within them for a brief couple of seconds and their super saiyan hair went away.

"Thanks dad... please get this thing out of my head." Trunks grunts and tells Gogeta. Gogeta's fist was still deep in his stomach.

"Dad.. the sacred water...now... is your chance." Goten tells Gogeta and grunts still Gogeta's fist was in Goten's stomach.

Gogeta nods in agreement as he holds his tail up to his face. Gogeta's eyes widen as he realizes the sacred water was gone!

"Looking for this?" Pan tells Gogeta and smiles evilly while shaking the sacred jar.

Gohan's eyes widen and his mouth opens in shock as he sees what Pan as done.

"Pan! I need that!" Gogeta tells Pan.

"Then go get it!" Pan yells out and throws the jar as far as she can and she throws in towards the lake.

Gohan's and Gogeta's eyes widen in shock.

Gohan then makes his way to the jar. He positions himself under it as he plans to catch it.

Goten and Trunks' evil come out again and Trunks steps back and off of Gogeta's fist. Trunks spreads his legs and stretches out his finger in front of his face.

"Solar flare!" Trunks yells out. Gogeta was taken by surprise and his eyes close tightly shut.

"UGH!" Gogeta cries out.

Trunks snickers and starts attacking. Goten chuckles and starts attacking Gogeta with Trunks.

Pan sees her father ready to catch the jar. Pan growls as she then charges towards Gohan. Gohan doesn't see Pan charging towards him before it's too late. Pan pushes Gohan into the water with the inside of her arm touching the back of his neck. Gohan enters the water with Videl still unconscious. Pan and Gohan are underwater. Pan smiles evilly at Gohan and starts attacking Gohan. Gohan was unable to fight back because he was holding Videl. Videl was uncounious so Videl could drown. So he makes the hard decision of blasting out of the water and he puts Videl down at the shore. Gohan scans the water's edge for the jar, but the jar was nowhere to be found. Pan soon blasts out of the water she floats just 5 feet above the water. She laughs evilly.

"Aww isn't that just too bad." Pan says teasingly to her father and she laughs out loud because Gohan couldn't find the sacred jar.

Gohan eyes narrow at Pan.

"Pan I know your in there. Our bond is stronger than this! Fight back!" Gohan yells out to his daughter from the shore.

Pan grins evilly. "Idiot! can't you see I am your daughter?" Pan tells her father harshly and charges towards the beaten up Gohan.

Back with Gogeta, Trunks, and Goten. Gogeta recovers from the solar flare and slowly regains his vision. Trunks and Goten stand just 6 feet away from Gogeta side by side.

Gogeta's eyes narrow. "Guys! Look at yourselves! Is this what how you want to live your lives? As PUPPETS?" Gogeta asks Goten and Trunks seriously.

Goten chuckles evilly. "No comment" Goten says grinning evilly and he charges towards Gogeta. Trunks also charges at Gogeta. Trunks is on Gogeta's left side and Goten is on Gogeta's right side. They both punch with lighting speed towards Gogeta's head.

Gogeta dodges their punches with ease.

"_If they were the real Goten and Trunks. They would have been smart enough not to fight someone with my kind of power level. but it is clear that they are not they real Trunks and Goten. Something is pushing their bodies around like a puppet and forcing them to attack me._" Gogeta says in his mind with his eyes closed and while dodging Trunks and Goten's punches with his arms crossed. Gogeta then leaps into the air and does a spilt in the air and kicks Trunks and Goten in the face. knocking them on to their backs. they lay on the ground cringing. Gogeta then lands back on his feet never stoping crossing his arms. Trunks and Goten were no longer able to get up.

Back with Gohan and Pan. Pan charges towards Gohan and starts throwing punches and kicks towards Gohan. Gohan moves back as he dodges his daughters attacks.

"_I have no choice but to attack back and see if the real Pan will show her self_." Gohan says in his mind and knees Pan in the stomach and with that he swiftly kicks Pan under her chin with his other foot. Pan soars into the air and then drops into the water with a big splash.

Gohan takes a fighting stance.

"I know your not down yet. I wasn't even using a fraction of my power with that kick" Gohan quietly tells himself referring to Pan. 3 seconds later Pan shoots out of the water furious she glares at Gohan from above. She grits her teeth.

"Ugh you will pay for that!" Pan yells out and teleports behind Gohan. Gohan was caught by surprise and Pan blast Gohan with a kamehameha wave to his back. Gohan gets pushed away by the blast and the blasts send him into the lake. Gohan falls into the lake. Pan grins evilly and turns her attention to Videl. Videl was slowly getting up. But she finally gets up. Videl looks at Pan and smiles she rushes to Pan and hugs her tight.

"Oh Pan! I am so glad your ok." Videl says with relief. Pan doesn't hug Videl. Instead she growls and glares at Videl. Pan forcefully pushes Videl off of her. Videl hits the ground hard. Videl grunts and rubs her butt.

"Oww that hurt. What's the big deal? I am your mother!" Videl looks up at Pan but then her eyes widen in shock as she sees Pan holding her palm out towards Videl. Pan snickers.

"Well I am not your daughter." Pan grins evilly and the palm of her hands glows a dark purple and a ball a ki suddenly appears in her palm. Gohan comes out of the water he was a super saiyan 2 and sees Pan about to blast Videl point blank range. Gohan's eyes widen.

"PAN NOO!" Gohan yells out.

Pan growls and turns to look at Gohan.

Videl then seizes the opportunity and swiftly swings her leg under Pan's feet and makes pan fall of her feet. Pan was caught by surprised and she falls on her back.

"Ugh! that...hurt!" Pan cries out and begins to whimper as if she was about to cry.

Videl gets up and looks down at her. She puts her hands on her hips.

"That will teach you a lesson." Videl scolds at Pan.

Pan smiles evilly. "This will teach you a lesson!" Pan says with a amusement and puts emphasis on the 'you' in her sentence.

Videl's eyes widen.

Pan then puts her hands out in front of her and blasts Videl. But before Videl can get hit by the extremly powerful dark purple blast, Gohan as teleported next to Videl and teleported her away from the blast and away from Pan.

Videl looks at Gohan.

"Oh my goodness what has happened to Pan?" Videl asks Gohan with great concern in her voice.

Gohan's eyes narrow as he scolds Pan he is in his fighting stance. "That's not Pan. something evil as gotten inside her and possessed her." Gohan tells Videl without looking at her.

Pan gets up and faces Gohan. She growls in frustration and starts shooting dark purple rapid fire ki blasts at Gohan and Videl.

Videl shields her self behind Gohan. Gohan deflects each ki blast Pan shoots at them.

Pan stops and drops his hands down to her sides and breaths in and out heavily she was exhausted.

The dust settles down and Gohan and Videl are visible.

"Pan I know your low on energy I can sense it. If your the real Pan you would be smart and quit" Gohan tells Pan seriously with a serious face.

Pan stops breathing heavily and grits her teeth and grows and angry face at Gohan.

"I will never quit! I won't quit until your dead!" Pan yells out in anger and charges towards Gohan.

"Enough!" Gohan screams out in rage and he spreads out his legs and puts his hands to his forehead. He spreads out his fingers and he palms of his hand face Pan and a yellow ki ball forms and grows in Gohan's hand.

"Masenko!" Gohan yells out and the blast shoots out of his hand and towards Pan.

Pan stops in her tracks just 10 feet away from Gohan. and her eyes widen in shock the shock as stopped the evil from controlling her and the good Pan is aware of the situation she was in.

"Daddy?" Pan cries out

but then Pan gets hit by the blast pretty hard and the blast sends her away and across the lake.

Gogeta watches in horror. But then he separates and Goku and Vegeta were separated once again. They were super saiyan 4.

"Pan!" Goku cries out.

Vegeta's eyes widen not being able to say anything.

Gohan sighs and powers down from super saiyan to normal. Videl then stops shielding behind Gohan and she watches the blast take Pan all the way across the lake and to the mountains 1 mile away. When the blast hits the mountain the hold thing explodes.

All of a sudden a helicopter can be heard in the distance. Goku, Vegeta, Videl and Gohan look up and see Bulla flying next to the helicopter. She was smiling and she lands first then the helicopter lands. The pilot steps out of the helicopter and it was Bulma.

"I have sacred water!" Bulma says happily. But then Bulma looks at Trunks beside Goten.

"Ahh! Trunks!" Bulma says worried and she rushes over to Trunks and she gets on her knees beside Trunks.

"Trunks dear, drink this.." Bulma says with a concerned face.

She pours a bit of water into Trunks partially opened mouth. The water goes down Trunks throat and Trunks closes his eyes tightly and holds his hands to his throat Trunks grunts. A black smoke shoots around and away from Trunks. Bulma gets startled and she falls back on her butt. After 3 seconds the smoke disappears and Trunks stops struggling and he slowly opens his eyes. His vision is fuzzy at first but his vision then turns back to 20/20 vision. Trunks blinks a multiple times and quickly sits up. He looks at his mom.

"Mom?" Trunks calls out to Bulma.

Bulma smiles and wraps her arms around Trunks.

"Oh Trunks your ok!" Bulma says happily.

Bulla walks forward towards Bulma with a smile.

"Mom can I give Goten the sacred water?" Bulla asks Bulma with a sincere voice.

Bulma glady hands over the jar to Bulla and Bulla humbly takes it and goes to Goten.

Bulla gets on her knees beside Goten. Bulla pours a bit of water into Goten's partially opened mouth. The water goes down Goten's throat and Goten closes his eyes tightly and holds his hands to his throat, Goten grunts. A black smoke shoots around and away from Goten. After 3 seconds the smoke disappears and Goten stops struggling and he slowly opens his eyes. His vision is fuzzy at first but his vision then turns back to 20/20 vision. Goten blinks a multiple times and quickly sits up. He looks at his Bulla.

"Bulla? What happened?" Goten says rubbing his head.

Bulla smiles happily and wraps her arms around Goten and she suddenly kisses Goten.

Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku's eyes widen in shock.

Goten's eyes widen in surprise but he slowly closes them and kisses Bulla back and gently puts his hand on the side of Bulla's head. Vegeta growls at the sight that his daughter is kissing a boy. "Ok that's enough..." Vegeta says with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

Trunks laughs. "Say where is Pan?" Trunks smiles and asks the question to the group.

Goku sighs "She's in the mountains. We are about to head out that way to see if she's alright." Goku tells Trunks with regret.

Trunks eyes widen in shock and he gets up from the ground.

"What do you mean 'to see if she's alright' what happened to her?" Trunks says with a concerned face and tone.

"I had to blast her to protect ourselves" Gohan says shamefully.

"You WHAT?" Trunks asks angrily and he makes fist in his hands and he turns to the destroyed mountains. Trunks then blasts off the ground and speeds across the surface of the lake. He pushes the water away with his speed. They others watch him leave.

"Wait! You need to rest!" Bulma cries out to Trunks. Bulma runs to the shore but stops at the water's edge.

"There is no time to rest." Gohan tells Bulma and he runs up to the water's edge next to Bulma and they blast off and fly across the surface of the water of the lake following Trunks.

The rest do the same just like Gohan did. and so does Bulla. She doesn't carry her mom this time.

"Bulla!" Bulma calls out hoping for a ride. But Bulla was long gone.

Bulma grunts in frustration and runs up to her helicopter and starts it up. The rotors speed up and lift the helicopter off the ground. and with that Bulma follows the group way behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed it! More chapters will be up soon. Thanks for reading the story so far. Please review on your way out thanks!<strong>

End of chapter 10


	11. Author's Note

~Author's note~

Sorry for the delay for the next chapter, chapter 11.

I have just been busy lately. But I would like to thank you for reading this far. I guess you like my story if you have read this far. So, please be loyal and hold on in there. I am not quite finished with the story.

Thanks for reading

~applesduh


	12. The person responsibleChapter 11

Chapter 11

The person responsible

**I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!**

**(Note:_ Italic means thought. _The mysterious voice sounds like Alastor's voice from Viewtiful Joe. Rapture is MY CHARACTER! Rapture's voice is NOT my idea. Again his voice is Alastor's voice from Viewtiful Joe. I do NOT own Viewtiful Joe._)_**

* * *

><p>Trunks, Goten, Bulla, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Videl fly across the lake with great speed. Their speed spits the water in two different directions. They have tight fist by their sides and they all have serious faces. They head towards the destroyed mountains on the other side of the huge crystal clear lake. Bulma was in a helicopter following the group just a 400 feet away at full throttle.<p>

"Ugh! Can't they slow down?" Bullma says her face expression upset she tightly grips the controls of the helicopter in frustration.

2 mins later the group make it to the ruins of the mountains. They swiftly land. Trunks with out hesitation runs ahead of the group and searches for Pan's ki enegry.

"Pan!" Trunks calls out to Pan. But his voice echos.

The group starts lifting and tossing boulders the size of school busses in search of Pan.

Goten picks up a humongous boulder and tosses it behind him. Little did he know Bulma was flying towards the group. Her eyes widen and her pupils get small as she watches the boulder fly right towards her. She hesitates to evacuate but she snaps out of her state of shock and quickly grabs the spare sacred water and then jumps out of the helicopter. She sighs in relief as she watches the helicopter in the sky go up in flames. She then looks at the water below her and cringes and holds the scared water in her hands tightly.

"Ahhh!" Bulma screams out and lands into the water with a sharp splash.

The group turn to look and see the helicopter in flames falling into the water.

Their eyes widen.

"Bulma!" Vegeta says with a raised concerned voice and Vegeta goes to his wife and dives into the water in search for Bulma. 2 seconds later Vegeta comes out of the water and ascends over the water and floats back to the group on the shore with Bulma in his arms. Bulma was wet but alright, she holds on to Vegeta. The group sigh in relief. Vegeta gently land on the group next to Goku. Vegeta puts Bulma down on her feet. Bulma smiles and hugs her husband.

"Thanks hun your the best!" Bulma says happily.

Vegeta blushes and tries not to smile and hesitates to hug Bulma back. But Vegeta grows a small smile and gently hugs back Bulma.

The group smile at Vegeta and Bulma. Until out of no where the sky becomes dark the sun disappears. The group's smiles disappear and Bulma and Vegeta stop hugging and look up at the sky.

"Huh? What's going on?" Bulma says looking at the sky blinking multiple times in confusion. The rest of the group's faces are serious as they look at the sky.

"Gohan, something isn't right" Videl tells Gohan and then looks at him.

"Tell me about it" Gohan responds to Videl and looks at her.

The group except Bulma then suddenly sense a huge power level. Their eyes widen and they look at the vast scene of the ruins of the mountains. They knew this wasn't Pan's ki signature. It was something else. It gave off a dark and evil energy. The group didn't like it one bit. Bulma looks at the group. She is confused because she doesn't know what's going on with them.

"Hey you guys can you at least tell me what's going on?" Bulma says a bit irritated because she doesn't know what's going on. She puts her hands on her hips.

"Shhh!" Videl tells Bulma.

It upsets Bulma she does a low growl.

"You don't 'shh' mean young lady! I am a lot older than you and..." Bulma tells Videl angrily but is interrupted by a voice.

"Silence!" A mysterious voice yells can be heard from within the ruins.

Bulma get startled at the voice and cringes at the sound of the mysterious voice. she quickly hides behind Vegeta and looks behind his arm.

The group don't move an inch except Bulma The rest of the group don't they don't let their guards down and have serious faces.

"You should be silent when your in my presence mortal one." The mysterious voice echos in the group's minds. Bulma closes her eyes and screams out in horror as she hears him in her mind.

Vegeta covers her mouth with his hand. Bulma opens her eyes surprised that Vegeta cover her mouth with his hand.

"Don't worry Bulma I will protect you" Vegeta calmly tells Bulma.

Bulma nodds. Vegeta then takes his hand off of Bulma's mouth.

The mysterious voice chuckles evilly then sighs "Your an annoying little bitch aren't you?" The voice says out loud.

The group takes a fighting stance as they hear the voice out loud.

Vegeta eyes turn narrow in anger and he growls "Grr! You punk! I give you a cure for that little potty mouth of yours!" Vegeta yells out at the ruins towards the voice and Vegeta bends his knees and forms a purple ki ball in the palms of his hand. The sudden rise of Vegeta's energy pushes Bulma away. Goku catches Bulma before she could fall over. Gohan's face grow concerned and worried. He then rushes to Vegeta.

"Wait Vegeta! My daughter is still in there!" Gohan rasies his voice towards Vegeta.

"Big Galick Gun!" Vegeta ignores Gohan and he yells out at the mysterious voice and shoots the beam towards the ruins.

The blast hits it's mark and the whole thing explodes. Almost knocking Gohan off his feet before he could reach Vegeta but Gohan catches himself before he could fall over. Huge boulders rise into the air and explode into tiny pebbles as well. The group except Vegeta grunt and shield their eyes from the blast as debris from the ruins zooms past them.

A cloud of dust surrounds the group. The little rocks stop flying towards the group. The group stand up straight and look ahead. They knew that the mysterious being was in the dust cloud just ahead of them. Their eyes become serious. The dust settles and slowly disappears.

The mysterious being's lower half was revealed then. Then the dust disappears and his full body was visible. His outfit was black. He had a black jacket on. His hair was dark brown and it hanged loose it was short and he had bangs. His pants were black but not baggy. His eyes were a chocolate brown. He was charming and handsome. His skin was just like Goku's skin. To top it all he had a smooth dark purple tail that was thick at the base but became slender at the tip. His tail had a arrow head at the end. The mysterious person stood in the middle of the huge crater that Vegeta had created when he blasted him. The mysterious person was holding Pan over his shoulder. He smirks at Vegeta.

"Please don't tell me that was your best shot." The mysterious person says with a chuckle.

The group's eyes widen as the blast didn't effect him at all.

"What?" Vegeta says out loud in revelation.

"What..are you?" Bulla says with a worried tone in her voice.

The being looks at Bulla and he does a charming grin. "I am a demon... named Rapture." Rapture tells Bulla and grins.

"So your the one that took over us and screwed with our minds!" Goten tells Rapture with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ding ding ding! Your right. I underestimated you, your not as dumb as you look." Rapture tells Goten with a sly grin.

"You'll be sorry you ever said that!" Goten yells at Rapture and charges towards him with a war cry.

The group's eyes widen as Goten does the unexpected move. Rapture swiftly dodges Goten and whips Goten in the back with his tail. Goten closes his eyes tightly and cringes to the stinging pain and he falls down on his stomach.

"Goten!" Bulla cries out and then glares at Rapture she grits her teeth.

Rapture sighs. "I know what you all want. You all want your precious Pan back." Rapture says mockingly.

"That's right!" Gohan says angrily and glares at Rapture while gritting his teeth at him.

"Fine your can have your trash I don't need it anymore." Rapture says and smiles evilly and throws Pan's lifeless body to Gohan with force. Gohan catches his daughter and the impact makes a loud thud against Gohan's chest.

Pan looked severely beaten and her energy level was low. She was back to normal. She looks at her father.

"Da...daddy?" Pan says weakly.

"Shh. It's alright, your going to be alright now." Gohan reassures Pan.

Pan does a weak smile.

"I... I love you dad." Pan says weakly and she faints in his arms.

"Pan?...PAN?" Gohan says worried and he shakes Pan's limb body. He then glares at Rapture.

"What have you done to her?...Tell me!" Gohan angrily commands at Rapture.

"I don't have to answer to you. I only serve one master and that master is King of all demons. King Dabura." Rapture says irritated that Gohan commanded him. His eyes narrow at Gohan and he grits his teeth towards him.

Gohan gives the unconscious Pan to Videl. Gohan then gets into a fighting stance. Rapture grins and charges towards Gohan. and they both begin the brawl. The brawl quickly takes to the dark skies above the ground. Bulla, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma look up at the fight between Gohan and Rapture. They are in shock at the power the two of them had. Goten finally gets up and rushes towards Trunks. Trunks turns to face Goten.

"Dude let's go ahead a do fusion and help Gohan beat this guy to a plup" Goten tells Trunks. Trunks nods in agreement. The two boys position themselves just a few feet apart and do the fusion moves.

"Fuuuuuusssiiioooonnn HAAAA!" Trunks and Goten say in unison. The boys merge into one and are now Gotenks. Gotenks then starts to transform. He yells at the tops of his lungs and a golden aura flows around him. His hair turns golden yellow and begins to grow into long spikes. Gotenks as transformed into a super saiyan 3. Rapture turns to face Gotenks from above and his eyes narrow and he grits his teeth.

"Damn it" Rapture says.

"I am going to send you back first class straight to hell!" Gotenks points at Rapture and yells out to Rapture.

Gohan turns super sayian 2 behind Rapture. Rapture turns to look at Gohan. Gohan's face is serious.

"I will make sure of that." Gohan tells Rapture seriously with seriously blue eyes.

Rapture growls. Gotenks and Gohan then attack Rapture at the same time. Bulma tugs at Goku's arm.

"Goku shouldn't you go help them? I mean your super saiyan 4. You should be able to beat him with one blow!" Bulma tells Goku.

Goku looks at Bulma. "They can handle it. I sensed Rapture's power level. It's a bit lower than Gohan's power level... and Gohan is a super saiyan 2. Imagine Rapture's power level compared to Gotenks, Gotenks is a super saiyan 3. Them fighting together, Rapture doesn't stand a chance." Goku explains to Bulma.

Vegeta, Bulla, Videl, Goku, and Bulma look up at the fight that is going on between Gohan, Gotenks, and Rapture. The fighting was intense. Bulma couldn't lock her eyes on the fast moving trio in the dark sky. But the others can. They watched every move. Ready to move in, in case Gohan or Gotenks needed assistance. But then all of a sudden Rapture screams at the top of his lungs and a dark purple orb of energy radiates around him sending Gotenks and Gohan away. Rapture's muscles grow bigger and he grows vampire fangs. The group look in horror from below. So does Gotenks and Gohan.

"What's he doing?" Gotenks asks.

"He's...transforming!"Gohan says his eyes widen as Rapture's power level increases.

Rapture's muscles turn back to normal and he chuckles evilly swishing his tail around.

"The last this you want on your hands is a pissed off demon." Rapture says with confidence and he teleports towards Gotenks. Rapture's back faces Gotenks and he wraps his tail around Gotenks' neck and squeezes. Gotenks struggles to breathe and he puts his hands on Rapture's tail trying to break his grip.

"Now I can kill two birds with one stone" Rapture says and laughs.

"Gotenks!" Gohan yells out and charges towards Rapture. Rapture knees Gohan in the stomach. Gohan bends over in pain. Rapture then holds out his hand and places it right in front of Gohan's face. Gohan's eyes widen in shock as he watches the dark purple ki ball form in Rapture's palm. The intense glow radiates off of Gohan's shocked face.

"Death ball!" Rapture says with a grin and blasts Gohan. The blast engulfs Gohan and sends him away.

"Gohan!" Videl cries out as she watches the blast send him away towards the lake. Gohan crashes into the lake with the blast and the blast explodes and makes a huge wave of water fly into the air. Rapture chuckles evilly and elbows Gotenks in the stomach and throws Gotenks with great force into the blast with Gohan with a fling of his tail. Gotenks' limp body zooms in the water head first and creates a splash. Rapture grins evilly and prepares a other blast.

"Death ball!" Rapture yells out as he readies his blast in the palm of his hand aiming at the water.

"Enough!" A dark low voice was heard.

The group and Rapture hear the voice. Rapture's eyes widen a bit and his pupils get smaller a little. He knows who that voice belongs to. He relaxes his hand by his side and he discontinues the ki ball in his hand. His turns and faces the voice. The being was standing right in front of Rapture. Rapture looks up at the person. The group's eyes widen in shock as they see the person suddenly appear from thin air. Rapture's eyes widen as he looks up at his master non other than King Dabura himself.

"My lord I was just about to finish the job." Rapture says as he does a quick bow.

King Dabura growls and scolds Rapture.

"You have failed me. Your no longer of any use to me. BE GONE!" King Dabura yells at Rapture. Rapture cringes in fear.

"Lord please! I ask for your forgiveness!" Rapture pleads with King Dabura.

"I am king of the demons I know no such thing." King Dabura grin evilly and places his hand in front of Raptures face. Rapture's eyes widen and before Rapture could do anything. King Dabura blasts Rapture and the blast destroys Rapture completely.

The group down below look in shock. King Dabura turns and looks below at the group. He grins evilly.

"Now, time to finish the job." King Dabura says to the group.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!<strong>

End of Chapter 11


	13. King of Demons Chapter 12

Chapter 12

King of Demons

**I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!**

**(Note: **_Italic type means thought._** The group's clothes are beaten up. Pan and Bulla have breast. No it's not sexual. :/ Because in DBGT they have nothing there! So in my story they have at least something there. Plus Pan is 17, Bulla is 16, Trunks is 17, Goten is 17. **

**The Characters's outfits and physical appearances within my story. (I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.)**

**Vegeta- DBGT Super saiyan 4.  
><strong>

**Goku- DBGT Super saiyan 4.  
><strong>

**Pan-Goku's traditional outfit. In her size. NO bandana. She has Bulla's DBGT body shape figure. Pan as a bit longer than her shoulder length black hair.**

**Bulla-Plain white t-shirt, short black leggings, black and white boots. Blue hair in a pony tail. Fingerless black gloves. Her body figure is herself in DBGT.**

**Bulma- Dark red v-neck t-shirt, jeans, boots, She has her DBGT hair.**

**Trunks-DBGT outfit except the blue scarf and brown jacket that he wears.  
><strong>

**Goten-DBGT outfit.**

**Gohan-DBGT outfit, **he has a white button up long sleeve dress shirt. He has tan dress pants and brown dress shoes.**  
><strong>

**Videl- DBGT outfit. Her hair is just like in DBGT.**

* * *

><p>Goku, Bulla, Bulma, Videl and Vegeta stare in utter shock that King Dabura has destroyed one of his loyal demon followers. Gohan and Gotenks were at the bottom of the lake. The blast by Rapture didn't completely kill them. But Gohan and Gotenks were low on air. Until a unknown orb of engery from the blast surrounds them. Gohan and Gotenks tries to get away but the orb shocks them. Gohan and Gotenks close their eyes tightly shut and scream in pain but no sound was made, instead bubbles escape their mouths, and with that scream they have depleted their lungs with air. Gohan and Gotenks despreatly need to get out from underwater or they will drown.<p>

But the orb then disappears along with Gohan and Gotenks with them. Back with Goku, Vegeta, Bulla, Videl, Bulma, and Pan but Pan was unconscious in Videl's arms. They were on the lake's shore. King Dubura looks down at them with evil eyes.

"He just killed his own kind!" Goku says in utter shock.

"I have millions of more useful demon followers. Rapture was useless to me and deserved to be eliminated." Dubura tells the group as he slowly descends with grace.

The group watch him descend, and Dubura lands.

"What? there are millions of demons?" Bulma says frightened.

"You can't be... your buffing! You can't be the king of demons!" Vegeta yells at Durbura.

"oh but I am. Your worst nightmare stands here before you Vegeta." Dubura says with an evil grin on his face.

Vegeta's eyes widen.

"How...how do you know my name?" Vegeta asks in shock.

"Like I said I am the king of the demons. I personally know everyone on this planet that sins." Dubura says with an evil smirk on his face.

"_I thought it was my own imagination but It wasn't! Demons exist and now the king of demons exists too!_" Bulma says in her mind scared.

"Yes I have existed more than you can imagine" Dubura looks at Bulla with a evil grin.

Bulma yelps because Dubura read her mind. She hides behind Vegeta cringing in fear.

"So your the maggots that ruined my plans." Durbura tells the group.

"That's right! and we are going to take you down back to where ever you came from!" Goku says with with a smirk of confidence and steps forward a bit.

Vegeta growls at Goku.

"Kakarot you buffoon, he came from hell!" Vegeta tells Goku harshly proving his point.

"Oooooo yeah..." Goku chuckles, closes his eyes and scratches behind his head a bit embarrassed.

"I am going to drag you all into hell where you can join your pathetic friends." Dubura tells the group calmly.

"What do you mean?" Videl says angry and a bit worried as well. She is still holding on to her unconscious daughter Pan.

"Those fools you call your "loved ones" were sent straight to hell. My fellow demons will make quick work of them." Durbura says with pride.

The groups eyes widen in shock.

"Gohan, and Gotenks are in hell?" Bulma says shocked with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, but don't be sad. Your going to die a peaceful death" Dubura says and spits at Bulma's direction.

Bulma yelps out.

The group never see it coming and the spit lands on Bulma's boot.

"Ewww!" Bulma cries out.

The group get angry faces as they look at Bulma's boot covered in spit. They look back at Dubura with fists and angry faces.

"How dare you! You disgusting freak!" Vegeta yells at Dubura. Vegeta gets into a fighting stance and creates tight fists.

Dubura does an evil grin.

"Guys!" Bulma cries out.

The group look at Bulma and their eyes widen in shock.

The spit as turned into stone and along with Bulma's boot.

"Oh no mom!" Bulla cries out. Bulla's eyes were widen.

The stone grows and ascends through out Bulma's body.

"You guys better stop staring at me and reverse this!" Bulma tightly closes her eyes and yells into the air above her while widely wailing her arms up and down. Her arms blur with speed.

By now the stone as grew all over Bulma's chest and her arms. Bulma face was scared as she tries to moves her right arm and her fingers. She yelps out as she fails to do so. She then turns her head to her left arm and tries to move her fingers and her left arm.

She panics and wails her neck back and forth.

"Guys hel..."Bulma cries out in a panic but the stone as completely covered her. She looked like a statue. Her panicky expression was set in stone.

The groups facial expression was in total shock.

"Mom!" Bulla cries out and she runs towards her mother.

Bulla grabs Bulma's hand and tries to shake her mother out of the stone.

"Mom...MOM?" Bulla calls out fighting back tears that were developing in her eyes.

Bulla gives up and she falls on her knees by Bulma's feet. Tears flow from her eyes and crash into the ground. The tears were shortly then absorbed by the soil of the earth.

Bulla gets up she creates tight fist by her sides. Her fist twitch under the sheer strength she has. She turns to Dubura and her eyes are narrowed towards Dubura. Bulla's ki starts to rise. Yellow electricity sparks shoot out of her body. Bulla grits her teeth toward Dubura. Bulla then wipes the tears off of her face with arm.

"I am going to make you pay with your life!" Bulla says as he yells at the top of her lungs and the her ki sky rockets in result sending loose dirt and pebbles into the air.

Bulla's hair turns golden and her eyes turn aqua blue.

"I will avenge mom!" Bulla yells out.

Bulla's hair turns spiky as she turns into super saiyan, but she wasn't done yet! Bulla yells out final time and hair that gets even more spkiy and her hair tie snaps off as a result. Her transformation is complete.

The group was in total shock as they witness Bulla's ki sky rocket. Dubura's grin fades away as she witnesses Bulla's transformation.

"My daughter is a super saiyan 2!" Vegeta says in shock.

"_This saiyan actually poses a threat to me and my plans I better end this before it gets out of control._" Dubura says in his mind. His facial expression angry towards Bulla.

Pan slowly wakes up in Videl's arms.

Pan blink multiple times and sits up in Videl's arms. Videl was taken by surprise and but she is happy to see Pan awake.

Pan jumps off a Videl's arms and lands on her feet.

"Mom... is where dad?" Pan asks a bit confused. But then Pan turns to see the raging ki that was behind Pan. Pan turns to face Bulla and her face is surprised.

"Wow Bulla transformed into super saiyan 2!" Pan says happily.

but then Pan notices Dubura. Pan then gets confused.

"Uhh.. who's the creep?" Pan askes Videl.

"Apparently he is the king of demons...his name is Dubura" Videl says seriously to Pan.

"He sent your father and Gotenks to hell." Videl continues.

"What?" Pan's eyes widen in disbelief.

Pan's eyes then narrow and rasies her ki "Well I better help out Bulla and get my revenge then!" Pan says angry and she charges towards Dubura.

The group are taken by surprise as Pan's unexpected move.

"Pan wait! He's too strong at your current state!" Goku yells out at Pan

Bulla then turns her head to look at Pan. Bulla's expression was serious and Bulla then stretches out her arm and pushes Pan away with a shock wave The shock wave sends Pan backwards and Videl catches Pan in her arms.

"But Bulla I want to help!" Pan cries out begging to Bulla.

"I will handle this. You just stay out of my way." Bulla tells Pan seriously and she drops her hands to her side again and looks at Dubura once again.

Pan was surprised at Bulla would talk to her like that. She stands up straight and sighs disappointed that she could fight.

With out a warning Dubura charges at Bulla and starts attacking her. Dubura towered over the young female saiyan. Dubura punches and kicks Bulla. But Bulla dodges his attacks with ease. Bulla then punches Dubura in the gut. Her body is up straight with only her arm extended towards Dubura's stomach. Dubura eyes widen with revelation and the pain course through out his body. Bulla then swiftly does a side kick towards under Dubura's chin. Sending Dubura straight towards where Vegeta, Goku and Bulma's statue were. Goku's eyes widen and he storms out of Dubura's way. While Vegeta grabs Bulma's statue and leaps out of the way. Dubura finally hits the ground where Goku, Vegeta and Bulma's statue once stood. Dubura's impact makes a crater under him. Dubura growls at Bulla and he quickly gets up.

"Your little runt! Nodody defeats the great king of demons. Especially not a mortal being!" Dubura yells out angry and puts his hands out in front of him. He extends his fingers out and a ominous black ball ok ki forms in his hand.

"Your going to straight to hell!" Dubura yells out and shoots the black ki ball at Bulla.

The ball gets dangerously close to Bulla's face. But Bulla doesn't move an inch.

"Bulla Move!" Videl yells out to Bulla.

But the ki ball just inches away from Bulla's face misses it's mark completely and goes towards the ground and sinks into the ground by her feet and it disappears.

Bulla looks at the ground by her feet and chuckles and does a smirk on her face she looks back up to face Dubura.

"Wow great job missing me." Bulla says with a cocky attitude.

Dubura does and evil smirk. Vegeta sees Dubura's evil smirk and his eyes widen a bit he then faces Bulla.

"Bulla it's a trick!" Vegeta yells out to Bulla.

Bulla eyes widen as a vibration starts underneath the earth. The earth violently shakes and the group struggle to get a good footing.

"What's going on?" Pan says struggling to stay balanced.

All of a sudden Bulla's feet sinks into the ground. It takes Bulla by surpirse.

"What the...?" Bulla says looking down at her legs not being able to see her feet.

The strong shaking of the earth then tipped over Bulma and unfortunately Bulma shatters into thousands of pieces.

"Bulma!" Goku yells out.

Dubura grins evilly and separates his arms out and wide. and with that motion of his arms a huge gapping hole grows and appears right under Bulla. The huge hole seemed to be a bottomless pit. Plus to makes matters worse the hole had a huge gravitational pull on the group. Bulla was the first to fall through but she tries to fly out of the hole. But the huge gravitational pull was immensely strong.

Videl tries to keep her feet on the ground but it was useless and she then gets sucked into the hole as well. Videl screams as she falls into the hole. Bulla sees Videl fall into the hole and Bulla grabs Videl's hand. Videl is glad Bulla grabbed her hand before it was too late.

"Videl fly up with me it will help us get out of this mess!" Bulla tells Videl.

Videl nods in agreement and she tries her very best to fly out of the hole and a white aura surounds Videl as her ki sky rockets to it's limit as she tries to fly out of the hole. She is still holding on to Bulla's hand.

Goku and Vegeta then fall into the hole as well. But Videl grabs on to Goku's hand and Goku grabs on to Vegeta's hand. Videl instructs Goku to fly so that they can get out of the hole. Goku nods in agreement and he passes the message to Vegeta. Vegeta grunts but does as instructed. Pan still out side the hole grabs onto a near by tree.

Dubura growls at Pan's persistence and with the motion of his hands he opens the hole much bigger.

"You won't get away with this Dubura!" Pan yells at Dubura still holding on to the tree trunk. The tree trunk then detaches itself from the ground and flies into the hole. Pan let's go of the tree. The tree heads towards the group still trying to fly out of the whole. The tree heads towards Bulla. Bulla's eyes widen and she goes off to the side dodgeing the tree and nearly missing the tree. The tree falls into the pitch darkness no longer to be seen. Bulla closes her eyes and breathes out a sigh of relief letting her guard down.

"You annoying brat go to hell and never return!" Dubura yells out in rage at Pan and the the hole much much bigger and Pan finally falls into the hole. Pan screams and heads towards Bulla. Bulla then hears Pan's screaming and she opens her eyes and see Pan heading right towards her and Bulla's eyes widen. Pan then crashes into Bulla and Bulla and the rest of the group fall into the pitch black bottomless pit. The group fade away from view as the darkness consumes them. Dubura laughs evilly and with the motion of his hand closes the hole. Dubura then stands up straight and grins. The scene was now calm and quiet and the eerie sound of the wind was all that was heard.

"Enjoy eternity in hell." Dubura says and teleports to a unknown location.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the Chapter more are on there way. Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>

End of chapter 12


	14. 2 more demons Chapter 14

Chapter 14

2 more demons

**I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!**

**(Note: **_Italic type means thought. _Black Queen Of Darkness helped me out with this chapter so I am giving him/her credit!

_**Lura and Klaw are MY CHARACTERS!**_** The group's clothes are beaten up. Pan and Bulla have breast. No it's not sexual. :/ Because in DBGT they have nothing there! So in my story they have at least something there. Plus Pan is 17, Bulla is 16, Trunks is 17, Goten is 17.**

**The Characters's outfits and physical appearances within my story. (I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.)**

**Vegeta- DBGT Super saiyan 4. Normal: DBZ outfit.**

**Goku- DBGT Super saiyan 4. Normal: DBZ outfit**

**Pan-Goku's traditional outfit. In her size. NO bandana. She has Bulla's DBGT body shape figure. Pan as a bit longer than her shoulder length black hair.**

**Bulla-Plain white t-shirt, short black leggings, black and white boots. Blue hair in a pony tail. Fingerless black gloves. Her body figure is herself in DBGT.**

**Trunks-DBGT outfit except the blue scarf and brown jacket that he wears.**

**Goten-DBGT outfit.**

**Gohan-DBGT outfit, he has a white button up long sleeve dress shirt. He has tan dress pants and brown dress shoes.**

**Videl- DBGT outfit. Her hair is just like in DBGT.**

**Gotenks- DBZ outfit. Since Goten and Trunks are older Gotenks is of course older too.**

* * *

><p>Dubura has tricked the Super saiyan 2 Bulla and has opened a hole, a into hell itself. The group try to escape the immense gravitational pull of the hole. but the group failed to escape and fell into the deep darkness of hell. Bulla, Vegeta, Videl, Pan, and Goku landed on the ground.<p>

Pan was on top of Bulla. Bulla was no longer a super saiyan 2 and her hair was blue and loose. She doesn't have a pony tail because her hair tie broke when she transformed into super saiyan 2. Bulla has bangs in her hair that were now visible because her hair tie was gone. Videl was by herself on the ground out cold. Vegeta and Goku were on each other. Their environment seems bleak and dim. There was no lava or fire in hell. Things were just dimmed and a fairly visible black fog surround the area, it was also just a bit more humid than on earth. They were in the dark deep depths of hell.

Goku and Vegeta slowly wake up. Goku then chuckles nervously as he sees Vegeta under him.

"Hehehe sorry Vegeta looks like I landed on you." Goku tells Vegeta chuckling in embarrassment.

Vegeta glares at Goku.

"Get off me Kakarot!" Vegeta yells at Goku harshly and pushes Goku off him.

Goku gets shoved off Vegeta and as a result Goku rolls off Vegeta and lands on his back. Vegeta quickly gets up on to his feet and glares down at Goku.

"Don't ever do that again or I will kill you!" Vegeta barks out angrily at Goku.

Goku sits up and then stands up onto his feet and brushes dirt off of his fur.

"Man Vegeta don't get your fur in a wedgie." Goku says jokily and laughs out loud as his own joke.

"Why you...!" Vegeta growls and is about to punch Goku in the face. But his super saiyan 4 disappears and he turns back into normal Vegeta.

The sudden change stops Vegeta from fully extending his fist out towards Goku's face. Vegeta growls and retracts his arm towards him.

"Damn it I must be out of energy!" Vegeta grunts out.

Soon after Vegeta turns to normal so does Goku. Goku looks at him self and see's his super saiyan 4 disappear as well. Goku then breathes out a sigh.

"Yeah we just need to rest." Goku tells Vegeta calmly.

Pan and Bulla start to wake up. Bulla slowly opens her eyes and sees Pan on her. She growls irritated and pushes Pan off of her before Pan could fully recover. Bulla quickly gets up on her feet. Her hair hangs loose. Her blue hair was up to her shoulders. She glares at Pan. Pan finally fully recovers and gets up on her feet and starts brushing the dirt off her.

Bulla tries to hold her tongue so she doesn't argue. Bulla glares at Pan and she tries not to say anything but her attitude got the best of her. She goes to Pan and faces her face to face. Pan was taken by surprise as Bulla's angry face was right in front of Pan's.

"Why did you crash into me? We were close to escaping and you had to ruin it for the rest of us!" Bulla tells Pan angrily.

Pan grunts and glares back at Bulla. Pan then gets her angry face close to Bulla's angry face.

"I got sucked into the hole too! It wasn't my fault you were in the darn way!" Pan argues back at Bulla.

The girls glare at each other and grit their teeth. Their angry faces just 5 inches away from each other. Electricity goes between the girls' faces.

Goku watches them argue and he's had enough he steps in and breaks them up. He separates them with his arms.

"Girls please stop arguing. It's no one's fault." Goku tells Bulla and Pan.

Pan and Bulla cross their arms and then turn around and give each other the cold shoulder.

"Hmph!" Bulla and Pan say in unison.

Goku sighs disappointed that the girls are keeping their grudge against each other. Goku then turns his attention towards Videl. Videl was still out cold from the fall. Still laying on the ground on her stomach. Goku then walks over to out cold Videl and lifts her limp body up. Goku holds Videl in his arms. Goku then looks at his surroundings.

"Hmm I think were lost." Goku says.

"I guess we can ask someone the way back to the surface." Goku continues to speak as he looks above him. There was only pitch black sky.

"Kakarot you idiot! We're in hell! Nobody wants to help us!" Vegeta tells Goku.

"He's right you know... this is hell. Nobody is going to help you escape." A voice says.

The group hear the voice and turn towards the sound. The voice came from a demon. The demon had long red hair that ened at waist length. The demon had a beautiful smile. The demon had red eyes and red nail polish on. The demon was a female. She had a tight black leather jump suit. It had a diamond shape hole exposing her belly button. Her shirt was like a tank top. And she had long slender boots on. She also had the same tail that Rapture had. Her tails was thick at the base and became slender at the tip. and she had an arrow head at the end of her dark purple smooth tail. The group's face turns into concern and they glare at the demon.

"So your the group that Lord Dubura sent down here." The demon says smiling with evil delight.

"I was ordered to kill you all. So you don't spoil the king's plan." The demon tells the group.

Pan and Bulla's eyes narrow at the demon and forget about the bickering they did and stand side by side.

"What plan?" Bulla asks with a concerned but stern voice.

The female demon whips her red hair out of her face and swings her tail softly side to side. The demon smirks at Bulla.

"Your going to die... so I will tell you anyway. Lord Dubura is going to enslave the human race and transform them into demons. Once he is done with earth he will start to enslave other beings in the universe, and he will then take us all into victory! But he can't achieve that when a bunch of saiyan monkeys are in his way. So he ordered me to destroy you." The female demon explains to the group.

Pan gets a overwhelming concern as she tries to see how strong the demon they were about to face. She was concerned because she couldn't sense her ki.

"Your should stop masking your ki and show us your true power!" Pan tells the demon with a stern tone.

The demon lightly chuckles.

"I am not masking anything. I am a demon, a spirit. We demons don't have ki." The demon tells Pan and smirks evilly.

The groups eyes widen in shock that she doesn't ki. They couldn't wrap their minds around it. How could somebody that simply looks alive not have ki.

Goku's eyes widen as he realizes something.

"So that's why I couldn't sense you when you attacked us on the space ship!" Goku says in revelation.

"Let me ensure you that I didn't attack your ship. There are millions of us demons in hell. Odds are it wasn't me. Besides my boy friend Rapture attacked your ship. Lord Dubura ordered him to. I only took control of Bulla's body. While Klaw and Rapture took control of Pan, Goten and Trunks' bodies." The demon explains to Goku.

"but Duboora killed..." Goku says to the female demon but is cut off my a unfamiliar male voice.

"many beings that opposed him and his law. and It's Lord Dubura you monkey brain." The unfamiliar voice tells Goku harshly with a hint of frustration in the voice. It was a male demon. He leaps over a boulder and walks to stand beside the female demon. He had dark short green hair. He was taller than the female demon. He had a black sleeveless shirt that was tight around his upper body. He also had black baggy jeans and boots just like Goku's but his were totally black. The male demon glares at Goku.

"Let's get this done before Lord Dubura becomes upset." The male demon tells the female demon glaring at Goku.

"Well I am not going to go down easily." Goku tells the 2 demons with a serious face. He still has out cold Videl in his arms.

"Morons! Your all bark but no bite!" Vegeta yells out in frustration and charges towards the male demon.

The sudden move by Vegeta catches everyone by surpirse.

"Vegeta!" Goku calls out to Vegeta as a warning.

Vegeta ignores Goku and charhes the male demond with fists and saiyan pride.

The male demon sees Vegeta charge at him and he grins he run towards Vegeta head on.

With Gohan and Gotenks.

Gohan and Gotenks were completely wet. The orb that took them to hell also took the water they were surrounded by in as well. They lay down in a huge puddle of water. Gohan and Gotenks start getting up on their feet coughing.

"Ugh... Where are we?" Gotenks coughs out at he looks at his dark and dim surroundings.

"I have no idea." Gohan responds confused as well.

"Dad! Videl!" Gohan calls out but his voice only echos.

"Gohan I sense the others just east of here." Gotenks tells Gohan.

Gohan looks towards east and see nothing but darkness. a few seconds later Gohan then sense the others.

"Yeah you right. Let's get going" Gohan tells Gotenks and leaps into the air and flies off heading east.

Gotenks quickly does the same thing as Gohan does and he flies too following Gohan.

Gotenks and Gohan fly by each other.

"I hope they are alright" Gohan tells Gotenks while looking straight ahead.

"Hpmh! Are you kidding me? Dude we are talking about our friends!... You know... the ones that always kick butt!" Gotenks tells Gohan confidently. Gotenks then grins at Gohan.

Gohan looks at Gotenks then smiles in return. Gohan and Gotenks then look ahead again and speeds towards the group.

Back with Bulla, Pan, Videl, Goku and Vegeta

Vegeta and the male demon start to fight. Vegeta dodges the demon's lighting fast kicks and punches with ease. The group watch Vegeta and the male demon fight.

Lura then senses two large power levels heading towards their direction. Lura grunts in disappointment.

"Klaw! Someone is coming!" Lura yells out to the male demon fighting Vegeta.

Klaw stops fighting Vegeta and turns to Lura.

"What? I thought they were dead!" asks in disbelief letting his guard down.

Vegeta sees his opportunity and teleports behind Klaw.

Lura sees Vegeta behind Klaw and her eyes widen.

"Klaw look behind you!" Lura yells out warning Klaw.

But it was too late. Vegeta grabs Klaw's head before Klaw could turn around and look. Vegeta then twists Klaw's neck 360 degrees. Klaw's pupils disappear and Klaw's limp body falls on the ground and it falls onto his stomach. Klaw was dead.

Lura gasps out in shock her eyes widen.

"You demons are a pain in the rear end!" Vegeta barks out in frustration.

"How... how did you do that? You killed him ...with ease!" Lura says in shock and takes a few steps backwards from Vegeta.

"Because your just a bunch of weaklings! Dubura knew you were going to die facing us. He proabuly didn't need you any more just like he did to Rapture." Vegeta tells Lura with his eyes narrowed towards her. Vegeta walks towards Lura.

"What? What happened to him?" Lura asks in a shocked tone as her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Don't you get it yet? Dubura killed Rapture for being useless. I suppose he sent you to fight us so we can kill you and take out his trash." Vegeta tells Lura harsly as he walks closer to Lura.

Lura couldn't believe that Lord Dubura would betray Klaw and her like that. Lura keeps walks away from Vegeta walking backwards.

Lura then bumps into something and turns around to see what it was. It was Pan and she had a sly grin on her face. The palm of her hand was facing Lura.

"Going somewhere?" Pan asks slyly and a blue ki ball forms in the palm of her hand.

Lura's eyes widen.

"Your lying! I know Lord Dubura would never do such a thing to my Rapture! You'll see I am going to get Rapture and we are going to finish you for your lies!" Lura yells defensively and warns the group and and she quickly turns around and tries to run away.

Pan grins and aims at Lura's back. She then shoots out the large blue ki blast. The blast hit's it's mark. Lura yelps out in pain and Lura explodes. Her demon essences covers the ground and starts slowly disappearing.

Goku and Bulla just watched the entire fight. Goku grins and Pan.

"Wow Pannice shot! You've gotten stronger!" Goku happily tells Pan.

Pan smiles pleased with her self.

"Let's just fly up towards the surface I suppose." Goku continues telling the group.

Suddenly Videl slowly wakes up in Goku's arms. Videl looks at Goku.

"Goku... where are we?" Videl quietly asks trying to regain control of her waking body.

The sudden wakaing of Videl surpirsed Goku but he ragains is composure.

"Were in hell." Goku answers Videl seriously.

Videl eyes widen and she quickly sits up and leaps off of Goku. Videl and scans her surroundings.

"So this is hell... So that means Gohan and Gotenks are here!" Videl says in revaluation and turns to face Goku.

"Goku we have to find Gohan and Gotenks they are here in hell!" Videl tells Goku with a worried voice.

But then Gotenks and Gohan land where the group are just a few seconds Videl tells Goku that Gohan and Gotenks were in hell. Pan's eyes light up with happiness as she sees Gotenks and Gohan.

"Hey fellas!" Gotenks says happily to the group.

Bulla smiles happily at Gotenks and she rushes towards Gotenks and gives him a hug. Gotenks towered over Bulla. Gotenks looks down at her and smiles.

"Hey Bulla" Gotenks greets Bulla and hugs Bulla back.

Goku smiles at Gotenks and Bulla. He then turns to face his oldest son Gohan. Goku smiles at him.

"I am glad your ok Gohan." Goku tells Gohan and places his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Goku then gives the thumbs up to Gohan.

Gohan smiles back and Goku and returns the thumbs up towards Goku.

Videl rushes towards Gohan and glomps Gohan. Gohan was taken by total surprise. His eyes widen but he catches Videl. Videl wraps her legs around his waist and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Oh Gohan! I thought I've lost you!" Videl says with relief and great happiness.

Gohan chuckles nervously.

"I missed you too hun." Gohan tells Videl.

Videl smiles at Gohan and then kisses Gohan. Gohan was taken by surprise but he kisses his dear wife back.

"Parents... yuck!" Pan tells her seld under her breath and she rolls her eyes and looks the other direction. Bulla, Gotenks and Goku grin. Vegeta rolls his eyes.

"Get a room." Gotenks says jokingly.

Videl and Gohan stop kissing. Videl then drops to her feet and raises one eyebrow and lowers her other eye brow amused towards Gotenks. Videl crosses her arms. Gohan closes his eyes and scratches the back of his head and Gohan chuckles nervously. He was standing beside Videl facing Gotenks like Videl.

"Well let's get going!" Goku says trying to change the subject and he leaps into the air and flies upwards into the pitch black sky. The group watch Goku fly up and disappear into the pitch black clouds and fog. 2 seconds later Goku is visible again but seen flying back down. Goku stops in his tracks and looks confused.

"Uh... that was strange... I flew up but then I flew down..." Goku yells out to the group floating above.

Vegeta grunts. "Are you that much of an idiot Kakarot?" Vegeta tells Goku and Vegeta flies upwards as well disappearing into the darkness.

2 seconds later Vegeta was seen again but flying back down. Vegeta stops in his tracks before he descends even more.

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta asks himself looking at the black clouds just above him.

Goku quietly laughs under his breath.

Vegeta's face turns angry hears quiet laughter. He faces Goku just 7 feet away from him.

"What's so funny Kakarot?" Vegeta asks angrily to Goku.

"You said 'what the hell' hahaha We are already in hell!" Goku tells Vegeta and laughs out loud.

Vegeta grits his teeth at Goku. "This is no time for jokes Kakarot!" Vegeta yells at Goku.

Goku stops laughing and regains his breathing again.

"Well.. we can try instant transmission." Goku tells Vegeta.

Gohan's face lights up with delight.

"Yeah dad that should work!" Gohan tells Goku from down below on the ground.

Goku nods towards Gohan grinning at him. Goku then descends onto the ground beside Gohan. Vegeta descends down as well and lands next to Bulla.

Goku smiles confident that his plan will work.

"Ok guys join hands." Goku instructs the group.

The group get into a circle and join hands.

Goku then puts his index finger and middle finger together and places them on his forehead. Goku's face turns serious as he imagines the destination he wants to go.

10 seconds past by and the group start to wonder why Goku hasn't teleported them yet.

"Uhh dad?..." Gohan asks confused.

Goku sighs disappointed and rests his hand by his side.

"For some reason Dubura trapped us in a void that I can't penetrate with my ki to get us out of here." Goku tells the group with disappointment.

The group whine disappointed except Vegeta. Vegeta just growls quietly. They all let go of each other's hands.

"So It looks like flying upwards isn't going to help. Instant transmission isn't going to help either but! I have one more trick up my sleeve." Gotenks tells the group confidant that his plan was going to work.

The group look at Gotenks waiting to listen to his plan.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter more are coming. Pretty please with a cherry on top?... review! :D<p>

End of Chapter 14


	15. The surface Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The surface

**I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!**

**(Note: **_Italic type means thought._** Sorry for such the long list of the Characters but it is to help you imagine how the characters look like in my story. So please take the time to read it to avoid any future confusions. Some characters DON'T look like them selves like in the series or act like them selves either. The group's clothes are beaten up. Pan and Bulla have breast. No it's not sexual. :/ Because in DBGT they have nothing there! So in my story they have at least something there. Plus Pan is 17, Bulla is 16, Trunks is 17, Goten is 17. **

**#17, #18, and # 16 are GOOD guys and are humans and are related brothers and sister.**

**The Characters's outfits and physical appearances within my story. (I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.)**

**Vegeta- DBGT Super saiyan 4.**

**Goku- DBGT Super saiyan 4.**

**Pan-Goku's traditional outfit. In her size. NO bandana. She has Bulla's DBGT body shape figure. Pan as a bit longer than her shoulder length black hair.**

**Bulla-Plain white t-shirt, short black leggings, black and white boots. Blue hair in a pony tail. Fingerless black gloves. Her body figure is herself in DBGT.**

**Bulma- Dark red v-neck t-shirt, jeans, boots, She has her DBGT hair.**

**Trunks-DBGT outfit except the blue scarf and brown jacket that he wears.**

**Goten-DBGT outfit.**

**Gohan-DBGT outfit, he has a white button up long sleeve dress shirt. He has tan dress pants and brown dress shoes.**

**Videl- DBGT outfit. Her hair is just like in DBGT.**

**Gotenks- DBZ outfit. Since Goten and Trunks are older Gotenks is of course older too.**

**#17- Normal DBZ outfit.**

**#18- Normal DGT outfit. Red blouse with white pearl necklace. Her hair is like from DBZ. She has black dress pants on with red short heel shoes.**

**#16- Green t-shirt with jeans and green sneakers.**

**Krillin- DBGT outfit. Red T-shirt. He has black hair.**

**Marron- DBGT outfit.**

**Master Roshi- Tropical theme t-shirt on. Like a Hawaii shirt. He had his purple turtle shell on like a backpack and his wooden cane is with him. He was bald with a long white beard.**

**Turle- Normal DBZ appearance still full of shyness **

**Yamcha- White long sleeved t-shirt with jeans and black shoes. His hair his cut short.**

**Tien- Dark green t-shirt with jeans on and olive green sneakers.**

**Chiaotzu- Red circles on his cheeks and a black thin hat over his head with a red ball on top of it. His clothes are yellow long sleeved shirt under a green closed vest. Also has dark green pants with black shoes.**

**Oolong- Simple white t-shirt and purple pants with purple suspenders.**

**Puar- Normal DBZ appearance)**

* * *

><p>At the surface the sun was setting once again. The afternoon was turning into evening. A surprise birthday party was being planned for Marron at the Kame house. Marron had no idea they were planing a surprise birthday party for her. In the distance up in the sky was a mini helicopter. #18 was flying the helicopter. In total inside the helicopter was Marron, Krillin and #18. They were at West city shopping around the entire day. Poor Krillin had to carry all of #18 and Marron's shopping bags. The trio finally makes it to the island and lands the mini helicopter slowly. The rudders chop the air with their spinning. The rudders slowly come to a stop and the trio step out of the helicopter their feet land on the soft grass. #18 and Krillin carry bags. Marron didn't carry any bags. In the Kame house the lights were completely off. Marron looks at the pink house and looks at the windows from a distance. The windows had white closed blinds. The windows had no light coming through the blinds like they usually do.<p>

Her eyes blink multiple times in confusion.

"Mom...Dad the lights in the house are completely shut off... is Master Roshi sleeping at his hour?" Marron asks her parents with a confused tone in her voice.

Marron then turns to look at the orange setting sun in the horizon. The orange glow lights up her body and confused face.

"Master Roshi is probably sleeping" #18 tells Marron casually while walking past her towards the front door of house.

"Your mother is probably right. The old geezer isn't getting any younger and he is going to need is rest most of the time." Krillin tells Marron with a happy tone as he follows #18 right behind her.

Marron giggles. "Your right dad Master Roshi is old."

The trio walk to the front porch.

"Hun can you please open the door?" #18 asks Marron.

Marron nods and twists the door knob to the right. The door creaks open.

Marron slowly enters the dark home. # 18 and Krillin follow behind her with bags in their hands.

Suddenly the lights turn on and a bunch of people jump out of the furniture.

"SURPRISE!" A group of people yell out happily.

The sudden yell and group of people startles Marron. Marron jumps and gasps.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARRON!" The group cheerfully tell Marron in unison.

Marron smiles with delight. "Wow! Thanks guys!"

Within the crowd was #17, #16, Master Roshi, Turtle, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, Puar, and Oolong.

#18 and Krillin smile delighted.

Turtle crawls towards Marron with a present on his shell.

"Happy Birthday Marron. This is from me. I wanted to give you my present now because I am afraid I might forget later on." Turtle says bashfully.

Maroon looks down at him and smiles she bends down and kisses Turtle on the cheek.

"Thanks Turtle you rock" Marron tells Turtle with a smile.

Turtle blushes and turns away in shyness. He then slowly crawls out the door.

"She said I rock" Turtle mumbles to himself happily and exits the door and out of sight.

A old man then excitedly rushes to the door and slams it shut. It was Master Roshi.

"Let's get this party stared!" Master Roshi yells out excited and starts playing rave music on a stereo system. Master Roshi stands up on the coffee table and fists pumps into the air.

The crowd laugh and dance to the rave music.

"I feel young again!" Master Roshi yells out over the blasting music.

Krillin and #18 put down the bags and greet #17, and # 16.

Marron smiles at the party that's going on but her smile disappears and she looks out the window through the blinds.

"_This party is almost perfect... the only thing missing are the others. Pan, Gohan, Videl, Goku, Goten, Bulla, Bulma, Trunks...and even Vegeta." _Marron tells her self in her mind.

#17 sees Marron sad and looking out the window. #17 frowns and walks up to Marron and places his hand in her shoulder.

Marron gasps startled as she feels the warm hand on her shoulder. Her body tenses up. She then turns to look at the person. She finds out it was number #17. Marron does a small smile and releases her tension.

"Hi uncle 17" Marron tells #17.

#17 grins down at her. "What's with the long face? This is your birthday party. Not a funeral." #17 reassures Marron.

Marron smiles but it quickly fades away and she looks at the feet. "Uncle 17...the party is great..it's just that I wish Goku, Gohan, Pan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Bulla and even Vegeta were here." Marron tells #17 sadly.

#17 drops takes his hand from Marron shoulder ands drops it on to his side. He amusing rolls his eyes. Just when he's about to say something #16 walks towards Marron.

"Marron I am sure they are fine. After all they are pretty fast flyers. They should be here in no time. Please let us enjoy your 16th birthday while it lasts." #16 tells Marron with reassurance.

#16 always talked so calmly. Even over the blasting rave music #16 spoke with calmness and reassurance.

Marron nods towards #16 and smiles he then hugs #16. #16 embraces her hug and hugs her back.

The party at the Kame house rages on. But somewhere in the forest was a warrior. The warrior was levitating above the pool of a waterfall. His legs were crossed one another and so were his arms. He had a long white cape and a purple outfit underneath. His eyes were closed focused on meditating. All of a sudden a huge hole slowly appears under the floating warrior. The warrior abruptly opens his eyes. The warrior notices he then teleports out of the way and appears on the shore. His eyes widen.

"What the...?" The warrior says in shock and disbelief to see a hole in the pond from the water fall. He then sees a figure rise from the hole. The hole was sucking in water from the pond and air as well. The warrior's cape rushes towards the hole widely flapping around in the wind. The cape doesn't go anywhere since it's hooked on to the warrior's shoulders.

The figure gracefully rising from the hole was King Dubura!

Dubura sees the warrior and does a sinister smile.

"Well hello there Piccolo." Dubura grins evilly.

"Who are you?" Piccolo barks out his question.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the one that will take over the universe and take over all of it's inhabitants. I am the king of demons, I am Lord Dubura." King Dubura tells Piccolo with evil pride.

"Yeah! You and what army?" Piccolo asks Dubura with a cocky attitude and a sly grin.

"What army?" Dubura asks and laughs.

"This army of course." Dubura continues and raises his hands into the air.

A few seconds past and then all of a sudden thousands upon thousands of demons fly into the air behind King Dubura. They all have evil sinister smiles as they all fly in different directions.

Piccolo eyes widen as he looks up at the sky and sees the thousands of demons quickly fly away in different directions. Their dark purple smooth tales whip widely at the wind passing through them.

Dubura smiles and puts down his hands down his sides. Even when he puts his hands down to his sides the demons behind him never seize to stop coming and shooting out from the hole, and Dubura gracefully floats to the shore inching closer towards Piccolo.

"That's close enough!" Piccolo yells out and gets into a fighting stance. He then outs his index finger and his middle finger together and places them on his forehead. The two fingers starts showing yellow, orange and purple sparks of electricity.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo yells out and extends his arm shooting the beam towards Dubura. But then all of a sudden 2 powerful demons steps in the way of the beam and one of them deflects it. The beam them shoots away towards the water fall behind Dubura and the entire structure explodes.

Piccolo eyes widen in shock as his strongest attack was deflected with ease.

The demons then turn to face Dubura.

"My lord are you alright?" One Demon with dark blue hair asks in concern for his master.

"You are safe now my lord" The other demon reassures Dubura with a bow. The demon had dark brown hair.

2 other demons show up behind Piccolo and they grab him from behind so Piccolo would couldn't attack again. Piccolo struggles to break free of their grip but it was no use.

"Let go!" Piccolo demands.

But the demons only snicker evilly. Dubura didn't seem to pleased with the two demons that protected him. He glares at the two demons that protected him from the powerful blast.

"I ordered you two to go towards West City! Not protect me from something I can easily defend myself from!" Dubura angrily tells the two demons that protected him.

The demons eyes widen in fright that their master was not pleased at all.

"Our most humble apologizes Lord Dubura!" The demon with the dark blue hair apologizes to Dubura.

"Please forgive us for our misconduct Lord Dubura." The demon with the dark brown hair.

"This will teach you to disobey my command!" Dubura yells out and out of now where a surge of energy starts forming in the palm of his hand. It draws out dark purple ki. 1 second passes and a sword reveals itself in Dubura's hands. Dubura quickly slices through the two demons that disobeyed him in half. The demons fall unto the ground below. Just 3 feet above the ground. Piccolo's eyes widen as he witnesses the King of Demons kill his loyal followers.

Dubura's sword then disappears and Dubura looks at Piccolo. Dubura grins sinisterly towards Piccolo

The demons that were holding Piccolo back snicker evilly at Piccolo's face of disbelief.

"My lord can I posses this guy?" He's so strong! I want to control his body!" The demon excitedly asks Dubura for permission.

Piccolo's eyes widen. "What? Posses me?" Piccolo asks in disbelief.

The other demon holding on to Piccolo's left side growls at the other demon asking Dubura to enter Piccolo's body.

"No! I want to posses him!" The demon argues.

"No... none of you are to posses him. He's too strong for either of you to gain complete control of his body...Besides he's won't be useful to us anyway, throw him into hell." Dubura tells the two demons holding on to Piccolo and commands them.

The two demons nod in agreement.

Piccolo struggles to get free of the two demon's grip but is was still no use.

"Let go of me! Why are you doing this?" Piccolo barks out his commands at the demons then at Dubura as he is dragged away towards the hole. The hole still has thousands of demons shooting out of it flying off in different directions and across the globe.

"I am going to enslave the entire inhabitants of this universe, and all that disobey me will perish in hell." Dubura simply tells Piccolo sinisterly.

Piccolo grins "Your going to have a rough time convincing the saiyans to obey you then."

Dubura chuckles "I didn't need to convince them. I just disposed all of them completely." Dubura grins eviily and turns his back towards Piccolo and flies away towards the Kame house going after the largest power levels on the planet which were the humans at the Kame house.

Piccolo's grins fades away and his eyes widen to hear that the saiyans had been in disposed of. His face was frozen shocked.

"Hasta la vista baby!" The demon on the right says and throws the shocked Piccolo into the deep darkness of the hole. The demon on the left throw Piccolo down the hole as well. The demons flying out of the hole out of hell make sure to stay clear of Piccolo's path. All could be heard was the evil chuckling and laughter of the thousands of demons watching Piccolo fall.

Piccolo was then no longer in view for he has vanished into the darkness of hell.

* * *

><p>Back in hell with<p>

Bulla, Pan, Gotenks, Vegeta, Goku, Videl and Gohan

* * *

><p>Their environment was bleak and dim. There was no plant life no water, only dirt and rocks. Bulla, Pan, Gotenks, Vegeta, Goku, Videl and Gohan were stuck in hell. They thought of various ways to escape the dark depths of hell. They tried flying towards the surface but that didn't work. They tried instant transmission...but that didn't work as well...but Gotenks had an idea.<p>

The group give their undivided to Gotenks.

"Ok this might not work but it's out only shot. What if I create a hole just like Dubura did?" Gotenks tells the group.

"That's great! That should definitely work!" Videl says happily.

"Great then it settled. Guys I need you all to give me your energy so I can power up and create the hole." Gotenks tells the group.

The group agree except Vegeta which he hesitates but he agrees.

The group's ki rises and stand in a circle. Gotenks was in the center of the circle.

Gotenks closes his eyes as he receives the energy.

"Keep it coming guys. It's working." Gotenks tells the group.

1 minute pases as the group give Gotenks their energy.

"It's still not enough..." Gotenks says disappointed his shut eyes twitch.

"We are trying our best Gotenks!" Pan tells Gotenks disappointed.

"I know I know... but we just need one more boost of energy for this to work." Gotenks tells Pan.

All of a sudden the group spot a falling object just across the distance. It was appeared to be a white blanket falling from the dark black sky.

Gotenks opens his eyes and sees the falling object as well.

Well let's check it out then!" Bulla says and she blasts off from the ground and into the sky and flies towards the falling object.

The group quickly follow Bulla towards the object.

* * *

><p>Please review! :)<p>

End of Chapter 15


	16. TransformationChapter 16

Chapter 16

Transformation

**I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!**

**(Note: **_Italic type means thought._** Sorry for such the long list of the Characters but it is to help you imagine how the characters look like in my story. So please take the time to read it to avoid any future confusions. Some characters DON'T look like them selves like in the series or act like them selves either. Pan and Bulla have breast. No it's not sexual. :/ Because in DBGT they have nothing there! So in my story they have at least something there. Plus Pan is 17, Bulla is 16, Trunks is 17, Goten is 17.**

**#17, #18, and # 16 are GOOD guys and are humans and are related brothers and sister.**

**Demons in my story look like humans except that have dark purple smooth tails which was thick at the base and became slender at the tip. The tip was a shape of an arrow head. They show off their fangs when they are powered up and when it is dusk. Their fangs are just like normal vampire fangs. Not too long and not too short.**

**The Characters's outfits and physical appearances within my story. **

**(I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.)**

**Vegeta- DBZ Normal.**

**Goku- DBZ Normal.  
><strong>

**Pan-Goku's traditional outfit. In her size. NO bandana. She has Bulla's DBGT body shape figure. Pan as a bit longer than her shoulder length black hair.**

**Bulla-Plain white t-shirt, short black leggings, black and white boots. Her blue hair is loose and ends at shoulder length. She has small bangs. She has fingerless black gloves. Her body figure is herself in DBGT.**

**Trunks-DBGT outfit except the blue scarf and brown jacket that he wears.**

**Goten-DBGT outfit.**

**Gohan-DBGT outfit, he has a white button up long sleeve dress shirt. He has tan dress pants and brown dress shoes.**

**Videl- DBGT outfit. Her hair is just like in DBGT.**

**Gotenks- DBZ outfit. Since Goten and Trunks are older Gotenks is of course older too.**

**#17- Normal DBZ outfit.**

**#18- Normal DGT outfit. Red blouse with white pearl necklace. Her hair is like from DBZ. She has black dress pants on with red short heel shoes.**

**#16- Green t-shirt with jeans and green sneakers.**

**Krillin- DBGT outfit. Red T-shirt. He has black hair.**

**Marron- DBGT outfit.**

**Master Roshi- Tropical theme t-shirt on. Like a Hawaii shirt. He had his purple turtle shell on like a backpack and his wooden cane is with him. He was bald with a long white beard.**

**Turtle- Normal DBZ appearance still full of shyness**

**Yamcha- White long sleeved t-shirt with jeans and black shoes. His hair his cut short.**

**Tien- Dark green t-shirt with jeans on and olive green sneakers.**

**Chiaotzu- Red circles on his cheeks and a black thin hat over his head with a red ball on top of it. His clothes are yellow long sleeved shirt under a green closed vest. Also has dark green pants with black shoes.**

**Oolong- Simple white t-shirt and purple pants with purple suspenders.**

**Puar- Normal DBZ appearance**

**Hercule- Wearing Dark red PJ's Appearance is just like himself in DBZ**

**Buu- Fat Buu. Normal DBZ outfit. He is good now and he is Hercule's best friend.)**

* * *

><p>King Dubura was speeding right towards the Kame house and has begun his reign of terror and evil. He has unleashed his fellow demons upon the world. It was now night time which only strengthen the demons and allowing superb stealth. Out of the millions of demons only a few thousands of the demons were ordered to land in Hercule City. The people of West city were settling down for the night. Workers were driving back home to their families and friends. Children were nestled up in their beds fast asleep. The demons showed no mercy. They moved with speed and determination across the dark areas of Hercule city. They grin with evil satisfaction as they infiltrated each home in Hercule city. They simply turned into a dark purple smoke as they went through the tiny cracks and under the door way. One family never saw it coming.<p>

A husband and a wife sleep side by side in their bed room. Their child wasn't sleeping. He was misbehaving and being mischievous. He roams around the dark house pretending to be a scary monster. The young boy enters the living room where is father knick knacks were displayed. One knick knack was a hula girl.

"Rawr! I am a scary monster!" The young child voice says with pride to the hula girl knick knack.

"So your pretending to be a monster how silly" A demon's voice echos in the living room.

The boy becomes startled and gasps in fright as he turns to towards the direction of the voice.

The boys eyes widen with great fear as he sees a demon stand before him. It was a male. He intimidated the boy as he towered over the young boy. The boy whimpers in fear and cringes.

The demon grins evilly has he his is satisfied by the boy's fear. He grins showing off his fangs and sways his tails back and forth gently.

"Your...your... your..." The boy tries to speak but it is no use. The boy is too frightened to speak.

The demon light chuckles and bends down to see him face to face at eye level.

"A monster?" The demon finished the boy's sentence and softly laughs.

"Don't sweat it kid your going to be monster you want to be." The demon smiles revealing more of his fangs and he lunges towards the frightened boy as cloud of dark purple smoke. The boy tried to run away but is completely engulfed by the smoke and the smoke forcefully enters his body through his mouth and down his throat. The boy gags has he falls to his knees grabbing on to his throat. The boys tears fall down his cheeks and hits the cold tile floor. The smoke then successfully enter the boy's body. The parents hear the ruckus down in the living. They quickly get up from bed and rush down the stairs and into the living room. They see their son on his knees. The parents eyed widen in concern.

"Bobby!" The mother cries out in a worried tone.

"Son! You have school tomorrow I hope you weren't pretending to be a monster again." The father questions his son with a stern tone.

The boy looks up at his parents and evilly grins. He whips the tears off his face with his arm and stands up straight. He had a tail just like the demon had.

"I am not pretending anymore. I am a real monster now!" Bobby says and reveals his fangs and lunges towards his parents.

From outside the house scream was let out by the parents and then dead silence.

* * *

><p>In Hercule's house<p>

* * *

><p>Hercule was fast asleep and he snores loudly in his bed. Buu was in the other room but he wasn't sleeping. He was looking out the window. He has a concerned face as he watches the lighting fast demons over run the city. He then sees 10 demons enter the house. Buu then teleports into Hercule's bed room. Buu wakes up Hercule by shaking him.<p>

"Mr. Satan...Mr. Satan!" Buu cries out to Hercule.

Hercule slowly wakes up and slowly opens his eyes.

"What is it Buu?" Hercule asks Buu half asleep.

"Mr. Satan is in danger."

Just when Buu tells Hercule that the 10 demons enter the room.

Hercule opens his eyes widely as he sees the demons's tails.

"What a freak of nature!" Hercule says freaked out.

"Hmph! I will make you eat those words!" A female demon with jet black hair says as she glared at Hercule. She lunges towards Hercule with great speed. The rest of the demons attack as well. Hercule cringes and shields himself. Buu then blast the demons. The demons then turn into chocolate. Buu laughs

"Mmmm chocolate!" Buu says out load and bends down to pick up the 10 pieces of chocolate.

"Wait Buu! You shouldn't eat those. What if they turn back into those freaks of nature and kill you from the inside!" Hercule tells Buu.

"Oooh! Mr. Satan right. Buu won't eat this chocolate." Buu says and drops the chocolate and crushes them by stomping on them.

Hercule then sighs in relief. But all of a sudden a car alarm goes off. Hercule recognizes the car alarm. It was his car sounding the alarm.

"Buu someone is in the garage!" Hercule tells Buu.

"There must be more." Buu says to Hercule looking out the window. Buu then turns to face Hercule.

"Mr. Satan not safe. Buu turn Hercule into candy and Hercule will be safe inside Buu." Buu tells Hercule and smiles.

"Alright then if you say so!" Hercule tells Buu.

Buu nods and giggles. "Buu turn you into a gummy bear!" Buu says excitedly and blast Hercule with his antenna stick out of his head.

Hercule shrinks and turns into a red gummy bear.

Buu licks his lips as he holds gummy bear Hercule in the palm of his hand. He then throws the gummy bear into his mouth, chews and swallows.

"Mmm yummy!" Buu says

More demons appear in the bed room and see Buu.

Buu waves bye and quickly jumps out through the window and breaks through the window in the process and speeds off into the sky. The demons quickly follow behind Buu.

Deep inside the gut of Buu, Hercule was in there he hears the window shatter and sighs.

"Aww man my house is so trashed" Hercule tells himself.

The rest of the globe and Hercule city was now over run by demons.

* * *

><p>At the Kame house<p>

* * *

><p>The party was still going on. But there wasn't any dancing or Rave music going on. They were just sining happy birthday to Marron. Within the party and the Kame house was Marron, #17, #16, #18, Krillin, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, Puar, and Oolong.<p>

The birthday candles were lit and were on the rectangular pink icing cake. There were 16 candles in all. The candle lit up Marron's face and smile. The group sing happy birthday and when they were done they cheered and clapped. Marron closed her eyes.

"_I wish that I get to see my friends that couldn't come to the party today." _Marron says her wish in her head and opens her eyes and blows the candles. The group cheer once again.

Yamcha stands beside Marron.

"So whatcha wished for? Money? Gold? Fame?" Yamcha asks Marron excitedly getting in her personal space.

"I can't tell you or else my wish won't come true." Marron tells Yamcha with a nervous smile has she leans away from Yamcha.

Then #18 bonks Yamcha in the head and shoves Yamcha out of Marron's personal space.

Yamcha scratches the top of his head he pouts at #18.

"Ow that hurt!" Yamcha tells #18.

"Hasn't any one thought you personal space?" #18 asks Yamcha with a annoyed tone in her voice. She glares at Yamcha. Marron chuckles.

"It's alright mom. No harm was done." Marron tells #18.

Outside the Kame house was King Dubura he was floating above the house just 50 feet in the air. While inside the house everyone didn't sense Dubura's ki. He slowly descends taking his time. In the Kame house they were still having a great time.

Tien then grabs his present and hands it to Marron.

"Hey Marron this is from me and Chiaotzu." Tien humblly tells Marron.

"Sorry if it's not much. But it's very important to us and we worked on it very hard." Chiaotzu tells Marron.

Marron smiles and opens the present. She frowns at her gift. She pulls out a martial arts outfit. It was dark green with a white belt and olive green pants with black slip on shoes.

"But Tien... Chiaotzu, I don't know how to fight." Marron tells Tien and Chiaotzu sadly.

"But not to worry we will train you to become strong fighters like your mother and father." Chiaotzu smiles and reassures Marron.

"You have potential. All you have to do is unlock the hidden potential you have dormant within you. So me and Chiaotzu are here to help" Tien smiles and reassures Marron.

Marron smiles. "Really? That's great! I am going to put it on right now!" Marron says happily and rushes to the bathroom.

"Well you may put it on improperly let me help you" Master Roshi says and slowly follows Marron.

#18 turns furious and punches Roshi in the face. Master Roshi never saw it coming and he flies out the front door breaking through it. Master Roshi lands on his turtle shell back pack and he sees stars circle around his head.

#18 brushes off her hands.

"That you teach you a lesson you perv" #18 says with frustration in her voice.

Roshi was on his back looking at the night stars. He then sees a being stand in front of him. He quickly sits up and looks up at the being.

It was King Dubura.

"Hey I don't know you. You should get out of here!" Master Roshi tells Dubura.

The group inside hear Master Roshi talk to someone. They quickly rush out the house and see king Dubrua stand before Master Roshi. Every one is outside in the night except Oolong, Puar, and Marron. Puar and Oolong then shape-shift to avoid being spotted. Oolong transformers into a present box and Puar transforms into a coffee mug. The only thing that was abnormal about the objects they transformed into is that their eyes were popped out blinking multiple times. Back outside the rest glare at Dubura except #16. #16 had a concerned face but he did not glare. The group they don't know who Dubura is.

"Yeah! Get lost!" #17 barks out at Dubura.

Dubura doesn't move he just stands still looking at #17. 3 seconds later Dubura grins.

"That's no way to talk to the king of demons" Dubura tells #17.

Their eyes widen except #17's.

"What a joke! There is no such damn thing!" #17 tells Dubura with a cocky attuide. #17 cocky grins at Dubura.

"Really? No such thing? For your arrogance I will be sure to to show you the warth of the king of demons." Dubura tells #17 and spits towards at #17.

#17 stood frozen in shock not being able to move.

"#17 watch out!" Roshi yells out warning #17.

Master Roshi then steps in front of #17 and turns his back towards the spit. The spit then lands on Master Roshi's purple turtle shell back pack.

Master Roshi then faces Dubura and does the victory sign and laughs. "How about them apples?" Master Roshi says and laughs even more.

The group look at Master Roshi's purple turtle shell back pack and their eyes widen.

"Master Roshi your turtle shell is turning into stone!" Krillin tells Roshi in shock.

Dubura does and evil grin.

Master Roshi looks over his shoulder and sees the stone expanding throughout out his shell. Franticly tries to take off the heavy turtle shell back pack but it was too late. The stone completely covers Master Roshi. Master Roshi's worried face was set in stone and Master Roshi was turned into a stone statue.

The group's eyes widen in shock.

"Master Roshi!" Krillin calls out to Roshi. Krillin then glares at Dubura.

"To avoid his fate I would listen up and corporate with me." Dubura tells the group.

2 seconds later 21 demons land next to the group and surround them. They snicker and smile evilly as they gently wave their tails slowly back and forth.

The group eyes widen as they were taken by total surprise. They didn't sense the demons at all. but the group then get serious as their eyes looking and glaring at each demon surrounding them. Except #16 because he wasn't glaring but simply watching them with a concerned face. They were all in a fighting stance.

"The reason why you not in hell and are still alive is because I want you all to become my most valued demons. You will join me and the millions of other demons in victory as we conquer the universe." Dubura tells the group.

"Hmph! No thanks on that offer pal!" Yamcha tells Dubura harshly

"I don't remember asking you." Dubura tells Yamcha and grins evilly.

Yamcha grunts defensfly.

"You 12 search the house for any any cowards" Dubrua orders the demons with a stern tone.

"Yes Lord Dubura." The 12 say in unison and storm into the house.

"You 9 attack them." Dubura orders the other 12 demons and orders them to attack the group.

"With pleasure!" Once demon says out of the group and start attacking. The 8 follow after and attack the group as well. Inside the house Marron was finishing getting dressed in the bathroom. Marron hears things being broken and things falling. Marron was confused on why everything was breaking. Marron gets up and heads towards the front door.

"Come out where ever you are!" A male demon voice was heard. Marron then gasps as she found out that a stranger was in the house. She thought it was robbers and Marron hides in the bath tub.

Puar and Oolong were in the living room. Oolong was a present box. And Puar was a coffee mug. They see the demons storm into the house. They hide their eyes from being seen. Then one of the demons knocks Oolong off the table with his tail by accident. Oolong falls as a present box and hits the ground.

"Ow!" Oolong yelps out as he hits the ground.

The demon that knocked down the present box by accident hears the sound Oolong makes and sees the present box in the ground.

Puar eyes widen fearing that Oolong had be discovered.

Outside the group have failed to defend themselves the demons enter their bodies has a dark purple smoke. The smoke enters into their mouths and down their throats. The group gag.

Dubura smirks evilly.

The smoke successfully enters their bodies and their transformation begins. The group one by one go on their knees has they grow fangs and a long smooth dark purple tail. The group stop struggling and begin to chuckle. They get up on their feet.

"My loyal subjects, you are now reborn as demons." Dubura tells the group with pride.

In the house Marron was hiding in the bathroom tub. She cringes in fear hoping her friends and family would take out the robbers. But Marron was sadly mistaken and she realizes that she was mistaken as the bathroom door slams open. The lock on the door was no match for the super strength of the male demons. Marron gasps in fright as the door slams open and the shower curtains are pulled off the rim. The male demons grins has they discover Marron. Marron cringes in fear.

"Well well well. Look at what we have here..." The one of the demons says as he pins Marron's shoulders against the tile wall of the tub.

"Fresh meat!" The other demon responds. The demons inch closer towards Marron. Marron's heart pounds inside her chest. Her breathing gets faster. The rush of adrenaline courses through her body.

"Demons assemble!" Dubura yells from outside.

The demons growl as Dubura calls them out. They then carry Marron out by the collar of her shirt. They exit and end up outside. The demon that was examining the present box then gives up and puts it back in the table and exits as well. The demon that was holding on to Marron's collar throws Marron to the ground in front of Dubura.

Maroon lands on her butt.

"Ugh!" Marron yelps out and rubs her butt.

Marron then looks up at Dubura. She whimpers and gets up and runs towards her parents. She doesn't notice that her parents have transformed into demons. Her parents glare at her and push Marron off of them.

Maroon stubbles and catches her self before she falls on her butt again.

"Mom... dad?" Marron asks sadly as her parents forcefully push her away.

Marron eyes widen as she notices her parents and the rest of the group have tails.

"Make her our own" Dubura orders the demons.

"Yes Lord Dubura." The group say in unison and slowly inch closer towards Marron.

Marron whimpers in fear.

"Guys it's me... Marron" Marron tells the group with a scared tone in he voice.

But the group snicker evilly as they inch closer towards Marron.

* * *

><p>Back in hell with<p>

Bulla, Pan, Gotenks, Vegeta, Goku, Videl and Gohan

* * *

><p>The group were flying towards a white blanket falling from the dark pitch black sky.<p>

Goku speeds up passing the group and catches the blanket.

The blanket was heavier than Goku thought it would be.

"Hey I caught it!" Goku yells to the group.

5 seconds later the group arrive near Goku and stop flying. They float in the air 200 feet up in the air.

Goku moves the blanket and sees why the blanket was so heavy. Goku wasn't holding a blanket he was holding Piccolo! The blanket appeared to be his cape.

Piccolo slowly opens his eyes and sees that someone has grabbed him. He sees Goku and quickly leaps off of Goku's arms and floats next to him.

The group smile to see Piccolo.

"Piccolo!" Gohan says happily.

"I thought you guys were dead!" Piccolo tells the group.

"Nope! We're alive alright!" Goku tells Piccolo with pride.

"Dubura must of sent you down here as well" Piccolo tells the group.

Goku nods seriously.

"We must hurry then while theirs still hope! Him and his demons have be released on earth." Piccolo tells the group.

Videl gasps

"What?" Vegeta says

"He plans on taking over the universe." Piccolo explains to the group.

"Well we won't allow that to happen!" Gotenks tells Piccolo with determination.

"Piccolo you can give me the extra boost of enegry I need for us to get out of this place!" Gotenks tells Piccolo.

"How do you plan on escaping?" Piccolo asks Gotenks.

"I am going to tear a hole just like Dubura did. But we need to hurry I feel as if I am going to split in two again!" Gotenks tells Piccolo.

Piccolo nods and charges up his ki. Gotenks receives his ki. 1 minute later Gotenks had enough ki.

"That's it! I have enough energy!" Gotenks says happy with the results. Gotenks then charges up and transforms into super saiyan 3.

"Stand back guys." Gotenks seriously warns the group with serious eyes.

The group back away from Gotenks. Gotenks then points to the sky and a yellow ki ball forms in the tip if his finger. The ki ball increases.

"Super Galatick Doughnut!" Gotenks yells out and throws the ki ball in front of him. The ki ball turns into a ring and the ring exapands and in the center was a black hole. It was sucking the group in.

"That's the hole. Hurry and go through! I can't hold the hole much longer." Gotenks tells the group.

Once by one the group go through the hole. Then Gotenks enters through the hole just before it disappears. Pan, Gotenks, Bulla, Vegeta, Videl, Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan escape hell and end it right between Marron and the group of demons.

Dubura turns angry to see the group escape hell.

Gotenks then separates and turns into Trunks and Goten.

Marron smiles in relief.

"Guys your here! My wish has come true!" Marron says happily.

Goku chuckles and then looks at Tien, Yamcha, #17, #16, #18, Krillin, and Chiaotzu. They were glaring at Goku.

"What's with the wrong you guys? Marron was defenseless. Don't let Duboora push her around." Goku tells the group.

"It's Lord Dubura to you saiyan!" Yamcha yells out harshly towards Goku.

Trunks grunts and takes a fighting stance.

"Goku they aren't themselves!" Trunks tells Goku seriously.

"Trunks is right Goku. They are my loyal subjects now. They have been reborn as demons!" Dubura tells Goku.

Goku, Gohan, Pan, Videl, Bulla, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta's eyes widen in shock.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!<p>

End of Chapter 16


	17. Fusion Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Fusion

**I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!**

**(Note: **_Italic type means thought._** Sorry for such the long list of the Characters but it is to help you imagine how the characters look like in my story. So please take the time to read it to avoid any future confusions. Some characters DON'T look like them selves like in the series or act like them selves either. Pan and Bulla have breast. No it's not sexual. :/ Because in DBGT they have nothing there! So in my story they have at least something there. Plus Pan is 17, Bulla is 16, Trunks is 17, Goten is 17.**

**#17, #18, and # 16 are GOOD guys and are humans and are related brothers and sister.**

**Demons in my story look like humans except that have dark purple smooth tails which was thick at the base and became slender at the tip. The tip was a shape of an arrow head. They show off their fangs when they are powered up and when it is dusk. Their fangs are just like normal vampire fangs. Not too long and not too short.**

**The Character's outfits and physical appearances within my story.**

**(I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.)**

**Vegeta- DBZ Normal.**

**Goku- DBZ Normal.**

**Pan-Goku's traditional outfit. In her size. NO bandana. She has Bulla's DBGT body shape figure. Pan as a bit longer than her shoulder length black hair.**

**Bulla-Plain white t-shirt, short black leggings, black and white boots. Her blue hair is loose and ends at shoulder length. She has small bangs. She has fingerless black gloves. Her body figure is herself in DBGT.**

**Trunks-DBGT outfit except the blue scarf and brown jacket that he wears.**

**Goten-DBGT outfit.**

**Gohan-DBGT outfit, he has a white button up long sleeve dress shirt. He has tan dress pants and brown dress shoes.**

**Videl- DBGT outfit. Her hair is just like in DBGT.**

**Gotenks- DBZ outfit. Since Goten and Trunks are older Gotenks is of course older too.**

**#17- Normal DBZ outfit. Demon form**

**#18- Normal DGT outfit. Red blouse with white pearl necklace. Her hair is like from DBZ. She has black dress pants on with red short heel shoes. Demon form**

**#16- Green t-shirt with jeans and green sneakers. Demon form**

**Krillin- DBGT outfit. Red T-shirt. He has black hair. Demon form**

**Marron- Dark green Martial arts outfit with a white belt and olive green pants with black slip on shoes**.

**Master Roshi- Tropical theme t-shirt on. Like a Hawaii shirt. He had his purple turtle shell on like a backpack and his wooden cane is with him. He was bald with a long white beard. He a stone statue.**

**Yamcha- White long sleeved t-shirt with jeans and black shoes. His hair his cut short. Demon form**

**Tien- Dark green t-shirt with jeans on and olive green sneakers. Demon form**

**Chiaotzu- Red circles on his cheeks and a black thin hat over his head with a red ball on top of it. His clothes are yellow long sleeved shirt under a green closed vest. Also has dark green pants with black shoes. Demon form**

**Oolong- Simple white t-shirt and purple pants with purple suspenders.**

**Puar- Normal DBZ appearance**

**Hercule- Wearing Dark red PJ's Appearance is just like himself in DBZ**

**Buu- Fat Buu. Normal DBZ outfit. He is good now and he is Hercule's best friend.)**

* * *

><p>The entire world was under control by king Dubura's demons. Those that fought back or did not seem fit for the job were immediately killed on the spot. No questions asked.<p>

But in the 2 souls were still themselves. It was Hercule and Buu! Hercule laid deep in Buu's gut while Buu flies and trying to fly away from the evil demons chasing him. Buu flies along the sky scrapers of Hercule city. Hercule city was a mess. Broken windows, trash, the entire city seems desolate and no human soul was in it except Hercule himself.

3 demons were chasing after Buu in the sky. One demons was a beautiful female. She had shoulder length dark red layered hair. Her name was Gina. The 2 other demons were male. One of them had dark choppy jet black hair. His name was Even. And the other demon was muscular. He had orange hair. His name was Toro. They growled and grit their teeth showing of their fangs as they were growing impatient and frustrated that Buu was evading them.

"I am going to kill you! Your tub of lard!" Gina growls frustrated.

Buu looks over his shoulder looking at the 3 demons behind him. "Meanies!" Buu yells out and looks forward.

"That's it I had enough with your games!" Even yells out angrily and shoots out a large a ki blast. The ki blast was his weakest attack.

Buu turns to see the dark purple ki blast head towards him.

"Ugh oh...Oh no you don't!" Buu says has he stops flying and floats in the air facing the ki blast head on as the dark purple ki blast grows dangerously closer

Buu then deflects the ki blast with a smack of his hand. Buu grunts as he feels the stingy pain on his hand from the ki blast. If Buu didn't use all of his strength to deflect the ki blast, then the ki blast would have killed him and blew him up. Buu knew he was no match for the demons if they were not even powered up.

Even eyes widen but then they narrow in anger.

"Damn you! Take this!" Even yells out in rage and starts shoot multiple ki blast at Buu.

"Ugh oh!" Buu says and tries to block the blast from making and damage.

The ki blast hit Buu. Buu thought he was strong enough to defend himself from the blast but he was mistaken and the blasts knock him over. Buu zooms into a office building and crashes towards the window. Buu crashes on a floor with cubicles every where. As Buu crashes papers fly into the air.

Hercule struggles to gain a footing while inside Buu as Buu crashed.

"Hey Buu what's going on!" Hercule asks Buu with a huge concern in his voice.

Buu grunts as he struggles to get up.

"Buu not strong enough to beat them" Buu says with a hint of despair in his voice.

Buu tries to sense their ki levels but struggles to hone in on them.

"Buu can's sense them. Maybe there dead" Buu says as he stand up.

"Not quite" Toro evilly says calmly says sinisterly and teleports in front of Buu.

Buu was taken by surprise his eyes widen.

Toro grins and punches Buu in the gut with all of his might. Toro's fist becomes lodged deep in Buu's stomach. His fist is not visible. Buu coughs out Hercule and Hercule lands on his butt in front of the two other demons. Gina and Even glare at Hercule looking down at him. Hercule looks up at them and his eyes widen and he whimpers. But then Hercule glares back and stands up to them. Hercule was taller than Gina and a bit taller than Even. Gina and Even were both teenage demons. Gina was 16 and Even was 17. Toro was 20.

"You listen here! I will not stand for this! I...!" Hercule yells out with bravery but then is interrupted by Even.

"Then you will sit!" Even says finishing Hercule's sentence and Even pushes Hercule down by his shoulders. Gina softly chuckles that Even pushed down Hercule's shoulder with ease. Hercule falls onto his butt.

Even sits down next to Hercule and grins slyly.

"Your going to sit here and watch that fato named Buu suffer and die" Even says with a friendly tone and wraps his tail around Hercule's shoulder.

Hercule eyes widen in fear and he whimpers at the sight of Even's tail around and touching Hercule.

"But why? Why must you kill and destroy?" Hercule says with great concern and fright in his voice.

Toro stands in front of Buu and faces his palm towards Buu's face. A dark Purple ki starts forming in the palm of his hand. Toro has a evil smirk on his face.

Buu stares at the dark purple ki in total shock.

"Because were evil. We have orders to follow you know!" Gina tells Hercule harshly and sits next to Hercule. Hercule freaks out even more that two demons are next to him.

"But what if I said you don't have to follow orders?" Hercule says.

"I am my own boss I am the mighty Hercule! World martial arts champion hehehe." Hercule continues and says with pride

"So you can still change." Hercule continues hoping to convince them.

Even eyes widen as he realizes something and he stands up. "Interesting..." Even says softly and he looks down at Hercule with concerned eyes.

"So you'll be a good guy?" Hercule says with a tone of relief in his voice.

"Nope..." Even simply says

"Now that I know your the world's martial arts champion I have a reason to posses you and not kill you." Even continues and says evilly and smiling evilly.

Even then lunges at Hercule.

Hercule panics and franticly gets up and runs out of the way just in time. Even misses Hercule and lands on top of Gina.

"Ugh! Idiot! Get off me you perv!" Gina yells out in rage.

Even growls and bares his fangs towards Gina because Gina insulted him.

Gina growls and bares her fangs towards Even.

Toro turns his head and looks over his shoulder at Gina and Even.

"Would you two stop fighting each other!" Toro orders Even and Gina.

Buu then sees his opportunity to escape the death trap that was in Toro's palm. Buu then rolls away from Toro's ki blast. Toro releases his huge ki blast at the ground instead of Buu. Toro looks at the ground he shot and realizes he as missed. He then turns to face Buu.

Toro growls in anger that he has missed Buu.

"Damn it!" Toro yells out in anger and sees Buu.

"Hmph!" Buu says out loud and zaps the 3 demons with the antenna on top of his head.

The 3 yell out. Their yell slowly becomes silent as they are transformed into 2 sticks of red gum.

Buu and Hercule look at the 3 sticks off gum.

"Thanks for saving me Buu" Hercule says to Buu.

Buu smiles and turns to face Hercule. Buu smiles warmly and friendly.

"Buu thanks you Mr. Satan. If you not distract them. Buu would have been dead." Buu says to Hercule.

"Hehehe they don't call me earth's hero for nothing!" Hercule says proudly

Buu smiles and grabs Hercule and flies out of the building and towards the Kame house.

"Where are we heading off to anyway?" Hercule asks Buu.

"To Goku and the others!" Buu says and blasts offs with great speed.

* * *

><p>At the Kame house<p>

* * *

><p>The evil king Dubura has trashed the birthday party for Marron at the Kame house. 21 demons also accompanied Dubura. Unfortunately #17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien were transformed into demons. They proudly showed their dark purple smooth tails and their fangs. Their ki also disappeared since they were demons now. Dubura has ordered the group to attack Marron.<p>

Goku, Gohan, Pan, Videl, Bulla, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta came to the rescue and stand between Marron and the group of demons just in time.

"What's wrong with you guys? Marron was defenseless. Don't let Duboora push her around" Goku tells the group.

"It's Lord Dubura to you saiyan!" Yamcha yells out harshly towards Goku.

Goten grunts and takes a fighting stance.

"Dad they aren't themselves!" Gohan tells Goku warning him.

"He is right Goku. They are my loyal subjects now. Them and the entire earth has have been reborn as demons!" Dubura tells Goku with pride.

Goku, Gohan, Pan, Videl, Bulla, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta's eyes widen in shock.

"What?" Gohan asks in shock.

"But Trunks, Bulla, Pan, and Goten were under control as demons too, but they didn't transform into demons themselves." Videl says with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Yeah...why did't we transform into demons?" Bulla asks out loud.

"It's because the demons that possed you Trunks, Goten and Pan were weaklings! While the demons were inside you, Pan, Trunks and Goten they couldn't hack into your signature sayain genes.. therefore they couldn't transform you. Dubura found out that they failed doing so and destined for them to be killed starting with Rapture." Vegeta answers Videl's and Bulla question with a serious tone and serious eyes with his back towards Videl.

Bulla, Trunks, Pan, and Goten look at Vegeta with curious eyes.

"I must say Vegeta, I am impressed." Dubura grins evilly.

The 12 remaining demons stand by swaying their tails side to side gently. They look at the group with serious eyes.

"and since human bodies are easier to hack, the demons had no problem changing their human DNA" Gohan softly but seriously says.

"Correct" Vegeta simply answers.

Dubura looks at the 12 remaining demons just standing in the side lines. He glares at them.

"What are you doing?" The 12 demons have widen eyes and worried faces and they are taken aback by the sudden angry yell of Dubura.

"Nothing King Dubura!" One of the male demons with ash blonde hair says frightened.

"Exactly! Your useless fool!" Dubura yells out and spits out in the direction of the demon that spoke.

Marron. Goku, Gohan, Pan, Videl, Bulla, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta gasp in shock.

The spit lands on the demon chest. The demons around the ash blonde haired demon then whimper and their eyes widen in disbelief that the spit landed on the demon that spoke. The demon with the ash blonde hair then whimpers as the stone spreads across his body. And finally he was set in stone. His panicked expression was set in stone.

"Ruben!" One of the demons says in shock and disbelief as he looks at the ash blonde haired demon that was now a statue. He waves his tail in front of Ruben's eyes but nothing happens.

"Now all of you, leave before you suffer the same fate as him!" Dubura barks out angrily towards the remaining demons.

The demons whimper and blast off into the sky and fly away.

"They are getting away!" Pan says as she takes a few steps towards the demon's direction and as she watches the 11 demons fly away.

Trunks stops Pan with his arm.

Pan looks at Trunks with serious eyes.

"Let them go. Even if we kill them it won't change anything." Trunks says seriously not looking at Pan. He looks at the at his friends that were transformed into demons.

"If we want to fix this problem then we have to start at the source" Trunks continues and he glares at Dubura.

Dubura lightly chuckles and ignores Trunks' statement. "As humans they were weak! But as demons they are superb!" Dubura proudly says referring to #17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien.

Dubura closes his eyes and smiles. "Why don't I show you what I mean." Dubura says with his eyes close and with a smile.

"Yamcha, Tien... kill them" Dubura says and opens his eyes.

The group then are taken aback except Vegeta.

"With great pleasure Lord Dubura." Tien says has he smirks showing off his fangs.

Marron gasps at Tien and takes a few steps backwards towards Piccolo. Marron then bumps into him and quickly turns to see who she has bumped into. She looks up at Piccolo with a scared face.

Piccolo looks down at Marron and does a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry. We will fix this. Just make sure your not in the line of fire." Piccolo tells Marron with a stern voice but reassuring at the same time.

Marron swallows hard then gently nods and turns back to the demons.

"I know your still in there you guys! Fight back the demon controlling your bodies!" Goku pleads with Tien and Yamcha

"The only fighting I will be doing is with you!" Yamcha says with a evil grin and evil face as he sways his tail proudly.

"I know your not Yamcha talking. I know Yamcha would rather die than become a slave to his own body." Goku narrows his eyes and bends his knees into a fighting stance ready to fight Yamacha.

"_Goku!" _Goku hears the a familiar voice within head.

Goku face becomes confused as he stands up straight.

"King Kai?" Goku ask out loud.

"_Yes Goku it's is I, King Kai. Listen don't kill Yamcha and the others. Their is still hope. There real selves are within their bodies but are deep inside. If left untreated their souls will be lost within 8 hours and they will basically be pure demons! But it is impossible to change them back with words, but you can change them back with the sacred water and of course the rest of the globe before it's too late" _King Kai explains to Goku with in Goku's mind.

"Of course why didn't I think of that?" Goku says out loud happily.

"But how would be able to get it if Duboora won't let us go?" Goku asks King Kai out loud.

"_Think about it Goku. Create a diversion. What does darkness hate?_" King Kai asks Goku within Goku's mind.

Goku ponders a bit looking at the sky with his eyes.

"Hmm... I got it! Thanks!" Goku says out loud with a smile.

"_Good now make it happen!_" King Kai says within Goku's mind and with a hint of happiness in his voice.

Dubura chuckles "Oh Goku I've seen you've gone crazy talking with to yourself." Dubura says

"Don't worry, Yamcha will put you out of your misery" Dubura continues.

Goku's eyes narrow with a great seriousness and he glares at Dubura.

"I will never forgive you for what you've done to my family, friends and the people of planet earth." Goku says seriously. Goku turns to face Bulla and Pan.

"Bulla, Pan!" Goku calls Pan and Bulla over to him.

Marron, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta wonder what is Goku's plan exactly. They watch Bulla and Pan head over to Goku.

Goku whispers to Bulla and Pan.

"Guys...you need to get the sacred water and be back here within 8 houre or we will lose them to the demon controlling them." Goku quietly tells Bulla and Pan bending down to meet Bulla and Pan at eye level.

"But Grandpa the sacred water is at Kami's lookout. The entire globe is over run by demons! Just 2 sayains isn't going to cut it!" Pan tells Goku with a concerned voice.

"That's because your not going to be just 2 sayians." Goku reassures Pan.

"Huh? What do you mean Goku?" Bulla asks confused.

Goku smiles. "You two have great speed and agility. I have seen how those 11 remaining demons fly off. I have to hand it to them... they are fast but you two will be much more faster because you two will use fusion." Goku explains to Pan and Bulla still whispering.

Pan and Bulla eyes widen a bit.

"When fused use solar flare to escape and head as fast as you can to Kami's look out to get the sacred water. Then hurry back." Goku explains even more to Bulla and Pan quietly.

Pan and Bulla look at each other and narrow their eyes in determination and nod in agreement. They look back at Goku with determination.

"Alright Goku! We'll do it!" Bulla says determined.

Goku smiles and stands up straight.

Dubura growls irritated

"That's it I am tired of waiting!" Dubura says in anger.

#17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien still glare at the group as they gently swaying their tails side to side awaiting orders from King Dubura.

"Relax! Don't get your panties in a wedgie!" Pan yells at Dubura jokingly insulting Dubura.

"What?" Dubrua says in rage.

Bulla and Pan stand side by side each other and prepare themselves for the moves to perform fusion.

"Fuuuuuuuuuusion Haaaaaaaaa!" Bulla and Pan say in unison and do the fusion steps.

Marron, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta look in awe as they witness Bulla and Pan fuse. A bright light shines from the center making Bulla and Pan not visible.

The light slowly dissipates and in the center stood one female figure. She had the typical fusion clothes on. Her clothes were just like Gotenks clothes. Except she had a white tube top on covering her chest and exposing her stomach. She had long mid back length hair. Her hair was black like Pan's but had Blue highlights on the top of her hair and blue highlights on the hair that hanged just in front of her ears. She had serious blue eyes like Bulla's. She glared at Dubura.

"Wow the female fusion." Goten says in awe next to Trunks.

"and her power level...it's incredible!" Trunks says in awe next to Goten.

#17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien look at the female figure with a concerned angry look.

Dubura growls at the female.

"Who are you? Where did those two escape to?" Dubura asks with rage.

The female glares at Dubura.

"I am your end. I am one being. The two females you saw earlier are me." The female says with confidence.

"I am Buran!" Buran says with determination.

Buran faces Marron, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta "Guys look away!" Buran warns them.

The group do has instructed knowing what Buran was planing to do.

And as quickly has she warns them Buran faces Dubura and spreads out her legs. She places her hands in front of her eyes and spreads her fingers.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Buran yells out and closes her eyes tightly shut.

Dubura and #17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien yell as they are blinded by the intense brightness of the solar flare Buran has unleashed making them temporally dazed and blind.

Marron, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta then open their eyes safe from the solar flare's blinding light.

"Curse you!" Dubura yells out with his eyes shut tight as he struggles to open his eyes.

Buran grins in satisfaction as the solar flare worked.

Buran looks over at Goku. Goku seriously nods towards Buran.

Buran nodds back and looks at the sky and blasts off with immense speed and heads towards Kami's look out leaving Marron, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta to defend themselves from the demons and Dubura.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review!<strong>

**If you have any questions please PM me :) I WILL be more than glad to answer any questions regarding to my story :)**

End of Chapter 17


	18. The darkness is the enemyChapter 18

Chapter 18

The darkness is the enemy

**I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!**

**(Note: **_Italic type means thought._** Sorry for such the long list of the Characters but it is to help you imagine how the characters look like in my story. So please take the time to read it to avoid any future confusions. Some characters DON'T look like them selves like in the series or act like them selves either. Pan and Bulla have breast. No it's not sexual. :/ Because in DBGT they have nothing there! So in my story they have at least something there. Plus Pan is 17, Bulla is 16, Trunks is 17, Goten is 17.**

**#17, #18, and # 16 are GOOD guys and are humans and are related brothers and sister.**

**Demons in my story look like humans except that have dark purple smooth tails which was thick at the base and became slender at the tip. The tip was a shape of an arrow head. They show off their fangs when they are powered up and when it is dusk. Their fangs are just like normal vampire fangs. Not too long and not too short.**

**The Character's outfits and physical appearances within my story.**

**(I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.)**

**Vegeta- DBZ Normal.**

**Goku- DBZ Normal.**

**Pan-Goku's traditional outfit. In her size. NO bandana. She has Bulla's DBGT body shape figure. Pan as a bit longer than her shoulder length black hair.**

**Bulla-Plain white t-shirt, short black leggings, black and white boots. Her blue hair is loose and ends at shoulder length. She has small bangs. She has fingerless black gloves. Her body figure is herself in DBGT.**

**Trunks-DBGT outfit except the blue scarf and brown jacket that he wears.**

**Goten-DBGT outfit.**

**Gohan-DBGT outfit, he has a white button up long sleeve dress shirt. He has tan dress pants and brown dress shoes.**

**Videl- DBGT outfit. Her hair is just like in DBGT.**

**Gotenks- DBZ outfit. Since Goten and Trunks are older Gotenks is of course older too.**

**#17- Normal DBZ outfit. Demon form**

**#18- Normal DBGT outfit. Red blouse with white pearl necklace. Her hair is like from DBZ. She has black dress pants on with red short heel shoes. Demon form**

**#16- Green t-shirt with jeans and green sneakers. Demon form**

**Krillin- DBGT outfit. Red T-shirt. He has black hair. Demon form**

**Marron- Dark green Martial arts outfit with a white belt and olive green pants with black slip on shoes**.

**Master Roshi- Tropical theme t-shirt on. Like a Hawaii shirt. He has his purple turtle shell on like a backpack and his wooden cane is with him. He is bald with a long white beard. He is a stone statue.**

**Yamcha- White long sleeved t-shirt with jeans and black shoes. His hair his cut short. Demon form**

**Tien- Dark green t-shirt with jeans on and olive green sneakers. Demon form**

**Chiaotzu- Red circles on his cheeks and a black thin hat over his head with a red ball on top of it. His clothes are yellow long sleeved shirt under a green closed vest. Also has dark green pants with black shoes. Demon form**

**Oolong- Simple white t-shirt and purple pants with purple suspenders.**

**Puar- Normal DBZ appearance**

**Hercule- Wearing Dark red PJ's Appearance is just like himself in DBZ**

**Buu- Fat Buu. Normal DBZ outfit. He is good now and he is Hercule's best friend.**

**Mr. Po po normal DBZ Appearance.**

**Dende- Normal DBGT Appearance.)**

* * *

><p>King Dubura has succeeded in controlling the entire planet earth into his slaves. They were all demons and were slowly losing their souls to the demons controlling their bodies. It seemed hopeless to help the people of planet earth. But there was still hope. Buran hurries to Kami's look out to retrieve the sacred water. Buran speed and agility easily outmatched the demons. Even Dubura's special demons,#17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien were not match for Buran's power.<p>

Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta and Marron were had to stay behind and fight buy Buran some time. Marron was frightened beyond belief and stood beside Piccolo with a poker face.

#17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien and Dubura struggleed to open their eyes as they were blinded by Buran's solar flare.

"What's the matter Dubura? Too much light?" Trunks says mockingly and chuckles with a smirk.

"Take that Dubura!" Gotenks says with a cocky attuide.

"Damn you all! I will make sure you all die!" Dubura yells out in rage into the air with his eyes tightly shut. Dubura then gets in a defensive stance.

Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta grunt and get into a defensive stance. #17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien and Dubura start to regain their vision. They see the others in their fighting stance. They growl with rage.

"Where is brat Buran?" Dubura asks angrily has he sees her no where in sight.

"None of your concern...pinky!" Marron bravely says bravly towards the mighty kind of all demons Dubura.

Goten and Trunks scoff out a laugh but put their hands over their mouths as they try to holding in their laughter.

#17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien faces turned concerned as they heard Marron insult their master. They look at King Dubura

Dubura growls and grits his teeth at the insult and tenses up. But then he releases his tension and stands up straight he then closes his eyes and breathes out a quiet and short sigh, he opens his eyes once again.

"Make no mistake once I am done with you eight, the millions of demons on this planet with apprehend Buran and bring her to me. Where I will give her a horrifying and painful death!"

Marron gasps. The rest glare at Dubura.

"Since you had your little blinding light technique it's time I give you a horrifying revelation of pure darkness." Dubura says sinisterly and expands his arms outward.

The environment starts to lose it's color. The colors melt into a ink and everything turns black and white. The group look around in horror as their see their world lose it's vibrant color. Then their environment starts to dim into a black then into pure darkness. Nothing could be seen for their was no light.

"I can't see anything!" Marron screams in horror as she clings on to Piccolo's cape for it was the closest thing to her.

Piccolo extends his arm out in front of Marron to guard her from any unseen attacks that may dare cross his path.

The group's get defensive as their guard was all the way up to the max.

"This is pure darkness. Only I and the demons can see perfectly under these conditions." Dubura says with a scary tone it and his voice echoed.

"My fellow demons make them suffer a slow and painful death!" Dubura orders #17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien.

"No guys! Don't listen to him!" Gohan yells out to #17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien.

But it was no use. #17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien attack the group.

The group tries to fight back but with no light they couldn't see their attacker. They try to sense their ki energy to try to attack back, but couldn't because their ki levels were nowhere to be detected.

They grunt in pain has #17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien land their strong hits on them. Except Marron she wasn't getting attacked for some reason. But not for long. The group was on the ground. They were beaten. #17 chuckles as he sees Marron was the only one left standing. Marron was franticly looking around turning her head in search for light but there wasn't any. She cringes being surrounded by pure darkness and whimpers holding back tears of fright.

"What's the matter Maroon?" Yamcha says with a sinister voice.

Marron hears Yamcha's voice and turns her head toward his voice.

"Yamcha... is that you?" Maroon asks with a frighten tone.

"Come on Marron. Be like your father and fight back!" Krillin says with a commanding harsh tone.

"Daddy I can't fight back I am not strong enough!" Marron cries out to her father not being able to see him.

"Aww that's too bad... looks like you'll die." Tien says mockingly and grabs Marron by her neck. Tien lifts her into the air.

"Tien...you were... suppose ...to be ...my mentor... please... let me... go...I can't breathe" Marron says trying to break Tien's grip around her neck.

"That's the point Marron." Tien says with a evil tone and chuckles evilly has he grins evilly looking at Marron. The demons snicker evilly at Marron's pain. Marron slowly loses oxygen. Marron's eyes roll to the back of her head and Marron falls limp on Tien's tight grip around her neck. Until a yells was heard. It echoed in the darkness. Suddenly a bright yellow light appeared. The demons immediately stop snickering and turn to yellow aura. The person with the golden aura around him had a serious glare at the demons. He stares at them with serious eyes. It was Gohan.

#17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien and Dubura growl.

"How are you doing that? This is suppose to be pure darkness!" Dubura yells out.

"You just don't get it do you? Whenever there is light, darkness cannot exist." Gohan says with a serious tone.

"That's why I am going to finish you!" Gohan yells out and powers up even more.

Electricity flows around Gohan and Gohan hair turns a bit more spiky. Gohan speards out his arms and a aura of light floods his surroundings. Soon after that the entire darkness that surround the group disappears and the moon light shined down upon them.

Dubura eyes widen has he witnessed Gohan diminish the darkness that Dubura as created himself and that everything was back to normal. The demons see Gohan's power and take a few steps backward.

Gohan then glares at Tien.

"Let go of her!" Gohan serious commands Tien and Gohan teleports in front of Tien and punches Tien in the gut. Tien coughs out dark purple blood and blends over. Gohan's fist was deep inside Tien's gut. The rest of the demons eyes widen in shock as they see Gohan do that to Tien.

Tien's grip on Marron's neck loosens and Marron falls. Gohan retrieves his fist of out Tien's gut and catches Marron before she hits the ground. Tien falls onto his knees he grabs his stomach in pain.

"Marron wake up!" Gohan says shaking the limb Marron in his arms.

But it doesn't wake her up.

Gohan growls and teleports away from the demons and Dubura and teleports next to the others. Gohan rests Marron beside Videl and turns back to the rest of the demons and Dubura.

"17, 16, 18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien I promise that you guys will be back to your old selves... as for you Dubura, you don't deserve a second chance you going to take full responsibility for your actions!" Gohan says seriously with serious blue eyes.

* * *

><p>With Buran<p>

* * *

><p>Buran was in the hair speeding her way towards Kami's look out for the sacred water. It the earth's only hope for this massive epidemic earth was under. Buran had to be careful because Demons had over run the entire planet! And can very easily spot her. But Buran wasn't afraid. She put a determined serious look on her face as she flies over some rocky mountains.<p>

"_I have to hurry... the others are depending on me!_" Buran says with her mind as she blast off to gain even more speed.

There were 2 famers just a mile away on the ground. They were in front of their red barn. All around the famers were bodies of dead animals. Farm animals to be exact. The two famers killed them. Since they were a nuisance to take care of. The two famers celebrated and were pleased with their transformation. Their new super human strength and ki energy. Until they sensed a massive ki energy approaching them. They immediately stopped at what they were doing and looked at the sky. There faces turned serious as they see the power behind that ki energy.

"That power level...it's coming from that girl!" One of the famers say seriously while looking at Buran fly above them.

"Yeah...I know Froyd...I see" The famer responses to Froyd nervously. Surprised by the massive power level.

Froyd counties to stare at Buran and 2 seconds later has a evil smirk.

"With that power...nobody could stop me..Not even king Dubura himself!" Froyd says with confidence.

The other famer's eyes widen. He is taken aback but Froyd's idea.

"Your not thinking of going against the king himself with that idea! Are you?" The famer nervously asks Froyd.

Froyd gently swifts his tail side to side and grins showing off his fangs. "Of course Lud."

"What! That's suicidal!" Lud says shocked.

Froyd ignores Lud and takes a few steps forward. Lud gets in his way and spreads his arms and legs outward so Froyd doesn't get past him.

"It is my duty as a demon to protect King Dubura! Plus your my best friend! I won't let you get killed for something so foolish!" Lud says seriously with a serious face.

Froyd frowns but then his face turns angry.

"Hmph! Your doing something foolish right now!" Froyd tells Lud.

"You'll die for ever standing in my way! BE GONE!" Froyd tells Lud harshly and extends his palm towards his face.

Lud's eyes widen as the blast exits out from Froyd's palm and engulfs Lud completely.

Lud was destroyed from a single blast.

"I never thought as you as a best friend but rather a annoying person..." Froyd says with annoyance and sees Buran flying away.

"Let's see where your headed off to." Froyd says and leaps into the air and flies towards Buran.

Buran didn't sense Froyd because he was a demon. So Buran was never aware of Froyd's presence. But Buran was super fast so she was at least 2 miles away from Froyd. Froyd had no trouble following Buran for he could sense her massive ki enegry. He grins evilly as he follows her.

Buran hair and clothes widely whips behind her as she zooms through the sky towards Kami's look out. She sees it just up ahead and smiles.

"Yes! There it is!" Buran says happily and gracefully lands on the white tile floor of Kami's look out.

Froyd sees Buran on the white tile floor just 3 mins later. He flies into a palm tree and waits for the perfect opportunity to take her body.

"_Damn she's a fast one! Her speed is incredible! I can't wait to control that body!_" Froyd says within his mind with anticipation.

"Dende! Mr. Po po!" Buran calls out for Dende and Mr. Po po for they were no where to be seen.

"Yes?" Mr. Po po comes into view as he walks out from behind the hyper bolic time chamber. He carries a basket full of flowers of all sorts.

Buran smiles.

Mr. Po po gasps. "Who are you?" Mr. Po po asks with fright.

Buran frowns. "It's me Buran..." Buran says reassuringly.

Mr. Po po relaxes a bit but still has his guard up because he has never seen Buran ever in his life.

Buran sighs but then smiles.

"The name's Buran ultimate fusion between Pan and Bulla!" Buran says with great pride as she poses.

Mr. Po po smiles and realizes who she is, he relaxes himself.

"Oooh! I see!" Mr. Po po smiles.

Buran nods with a smirk.

"Listen Mr. Po po the earth has been under attacked by demons and their ruthless ruler King Dubura. I came her to grab the sacred water and return's earth's people back to normal. But we have to hurry because Goku and the others are left to fend for themselves against the evil king himself." Buran says seriously with a serious blue eyes.

Mr. Po po gasps. "Oh dear! Of course let me get Dende to get the sacred water!" Mr. Po po says with concern and hurries into the temple to get Dende.

Buran is left alone on the open white tile floor waiting for Mr. Po po to return with Dende. Froyd looks from the peak of the palm tree hidden from view within it's green leaves.

"_This is my perfect time to strike!_" Froyd says within his mind and lunges out of the tree with great speed towards Buran. Buran turns to the sound of falling leaves and sees a man lunge at her. She gasps and sees a omnious dark purple cloud escape out of the man and rush towards Buran. The unconscious man lands on the hard white tile floor with a loud thud.

Before Buran could dodge the dark purple cloud, the cloud engulfs her completely.

Buran tries to shake off the cloud but it was no use. Buran coughs from the cloud and the cloud seizes it's opportunity to enter Buran. The dark purple smoke enters into Buran into a mouth. Buran gags and falls on to her knees as she grabs her throat.

Mr. Po po and Dende hear the ruckus and hurry out onto the front yard where Buran was.

The dark cloud successfully enter Buran's body. And Buran chuckles with evil delight. She gets on to her feet. Buran looks at her hands and arms.

"This power is amazing! As if two powerful beings merged into one! And of course with my demon strength and ki power I am unstoppable!" Buran says out loud with confidence.

Buran then looks at her breasts and groans.

"But now I am going to sound and look like a girl... phss no matter! With all this power I posse who cares?" Buran says with a laugh.

"We've heard enough!" Dende says seriously beside Mr. Po po.

Buran turns to face Dende and Mr. Po po.

"There is no way we are handing over the sacred water to your kind!" Dende tells Buran with a assertive tone.

"How the other demons failed to destroy you and this place, I do not know. But no matter... I will destroy you and this place myself along with your sacred water!" Buran says with confidence. She looks at Dende and Mr. Po po.

"Buran?" Mr. Po po cries out for he was confused with what happened to Buran.

"Say your prayers losers!" Buran says with a evil chuckle and spreads out her legs. She places her palms one right behind the other and a widely soft white aura forms around her causing her hair and clothes to flutter widely. Buran as a evil grin as she powers up her attack. Dende and Mr. Po po eyes widen as for they were helpless to evade or deflect the super powerful attack.

"Killer bomb!" Buran yells out.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you for being patient for waiting for new chapters. Please continue to read my story and please submit a review on your way out! More chapters are coming up soon!<strong>

End of Chapter 18


	19. Unlocked Hidden PotentialChapter 19

Chpater 19

Unlocked Hidden potential

**I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!**

**(Note: **_Italic type means thought._** Sorry for such the long list of the Characters but it is to help you imagine how the characters look like in my story. So please take the time to read it to avoid any future confusions. Some characters DON'T look like them selves like in the series or act like them selves either. Pan and Bulla have breast. No it's not sexual. :/ Because in DBGT they have nothing there! So in my story they have at least something there. Plus Pan is 17, Bulla is 16, Trunks is 17, Goten is 17.**

**#17, #18, and # 16 are GOOD guys and are humans and are related brothers and sister.**

**Demons in my story look like humans except that have dark purple smooth tails which was thick at the base and became slender at the tip. The tip was a shape of an arrow head. They show off their fangs when they are powered up and when it is dusk. Their fangs are just like normal vampire fangs. Not too long and not too short.**

**The Character's outfits and physical appearances within my story.**

**(I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.)**

**Vegeta- DBZ Normal.**

**Goku- DBZ Normal.**

**Pan-Goku's traditional outfit. In her size. NO bandana. She has Bulla's DBGT body shape figure. Pan as a bit longer than her shoulder length black hair.**

**Bulla-Plain white t-shirt, short black leggings, black and white boots. Her blue hair is loose and ends at shoulder length. She has small bangs. She has fingerless black gloves. Her body figure is herself in DBGT.**

**Trunks-DBGT outfit except the blue scarf and brown jacket that he wears.**

**Goten-DBGT outfit.**

**Gohan-DBGT outfit, he has a white button up long sleeve dress shirt. He has tan dress pants and brown dress shoes.**

**Videl- DBGT outfit. Her hair is just like in DBGT.**

**Gotenks- DBZ outfit. Since Goten and Trunks are older Gotenks is of course older too.**

**Buran- Has the same outfit at Gotenks except that she has a white tube top covering her chest. She has long mid back length hair. Her hair is black like Pan's but had Blue highlights on the top of her hair and blue highlights on the hair that hanged just in front of her ears. She has blue eyes like Bulla's.  
><strong>

**#17- Normal DBZ outfit. Demon form**

**#18- Normal DBGT outfit. Red blouse with white pearl necklace. Her hair is like from DBZ. She has black dress pants on with red short heel shoes. Demon form**

**#16- Green t-shirt with jeans and green sneakers. Demon form**

**Krillin- DBGT outfit. Red T-shirt. He has black hair. Demon form**

**Marron- Dark green Martial arts outfit with a white belt and olive green pants with black slip on shoes**.

**Master Roshi- Tropical theme t-shirt on. Like a Hawaii shirt. He has his purple turtle shell on like a backpack and his wooden cane is with him. He is bald with a long white beard. He is a stone statue.**

**Yamcha- White long sleeved t-shirt with jeans and black shoes. His hair his cut short. Demon form**

**Tien- Dark green t-shirt with jeans on and olive green sneakers. Demon form**

**Chiaotzu- Red circles on his cheeks and a black thin hat over his head with a red ball on top of it. His clothes are yellow long sleeved shirt under a green closed vest. Also has dark green pants with black shoes. Demon form**

**Oolong- Simple white t-shirt and purple pants with purple suspenders.**

**Puar- Normal DBZ appearance**

**Hercule- Wearing Dark red PJ's Appearance is just like himself in DBZ**

**Buu- Fat Buu. Normal DBZ outfit. He is good now and he is Hercule's best friend.**

**Mr. Po po- normal DBZ Appearance.**

**Dende- Normal DBGT Appearance.)**

* * *

><p>Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Videl, Piccolo, Goku, and Marron lay motionless on the ground. The attacks by the demons really gave them a beating of a lifetime. But Gohan has managed to channel is rage to keep him standing. He was a super saiyan 2 and he was furious at Dubura. He harshly glares at him...Gohan as had enough.<p>

The rest of the demons #17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien look in disbelief that their attacks didn't phase Gohan. Dubura also looks at Gohan in disbelief.

"How.. How are you still standing?" Krillin asks in disbelief leaning forward a bit and clenching his fists and his tail stiff.

Gohan doesn't move and looks at Krillin with his glaring blue eyes.

"Because...I am stronger than you...monster" Gohan says with a stern and serious tone.

Krillin grunts and stands up straight... "Monster huh?" Krillin says with a stern tone as he looks at Gohan seriously.

"Stronger than them us? Pshh stop buffing punk!" Yamcha claims with a defensive tone.

Gohan grits his teeth in frustration. He was growing tired of talking. His fists get tighter.

#18 whips her hair behind her and chuckles at Gohan's impatience "Is the little baka going to have a tantrum?" #18 says mockingly

The demons softly laugh at #18's joke.

"You demons have underestimated me! I will be sure to send you back into the depths of hell!" Gohan yells out angrily.

"Baka if you attempt to kill us you kill your friends as well." #17 tells Gohan with a soft evil chuckle.

"Then so be it! I know my friends would rather die than become slaves to their own bodies!" Gohan argues back with assertiveness.

"Hmph! Too bad at your current state you don't even stand a chance against us." #17 tells Gohan with a evil smirk as he gently swings his tail side to side.

Gohan grins evilly back at #17.

The evil grin Gohan shows suddenly makes the demons on their defensive side wiping the evil grins off their faces.

"Then I better power up then huh?" Gohan says slyly

The demons eyes widen a but except #17.

"Yeah right. According to #17's memories he has no record of you surpassing super saiyan 2! Your just buffing!" #17 yells frustrated with Gohan's buffing.

But Gohan wasn't buffing at all.

"I'll show you who's buffing!" Gohan yells and powers up even more. The ground under him caves in beneath his feet. Power sparks of electricity shoot out of Gohan's body.

The demons's eyes widen in shock as they watch Gohan power up.

Dubura growls. "Idiots! Don't just stand there! Kill him before it's too late!" Dubura yells over the ki surging around him that Gohan was creating.

The demons grunt at King Dubura's command and they all charge at Gohan all at once with incredible speed.

The group of demons were just inches away from Gohan. But Gohan then with a final yell Gohan releases a huge ki shock wave which in turn sends the demons away from him. They all land in different spots. They grunt and yelp in pain as they impacted the ground. Some of them land on the roof of the Kame house. Making dents on the roof. Dubura eyes widen in disbelief as he looks at Gohan with long golden hair.

Gohan has ascended to super sayian 3!

"So... who wants to die first?" Gohan says seriously with glaring blue eyes.

Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Videl, Piccolo, and Goku except Marron start to wake up. They grunt as they each sit up then stand on their feet. Videl glances at Marron and quickly looks at her again. She gasps and goes on to her knees. She lifts Marron's shoulders and head off the ground.

"Hey Marron wake up..." Videl says with a hint of fear in her voice.

Marron lays limp.

"Marron!" Videl yells out to Marron.

Piccolo stands beside Videl. Videl looks up at Piccolo with sad eyes.

"I sense her ki... she'll be fine." Piccolo reassures Videl.

"I sense her ki too you know! But what if she's hurt like a broken bone or internal bleeding... you never know!" Videl eyes narrow as she argues back at Piccolo.

Piccolo growls. "Don't question my wisdom! I know she's fine!" Piccolo yells back at Videl.

"Hey look guys!" Goten tells Videl and Piccolo pointing at Gohan.

Piccolo and Videl look at Gohan and their eyes widen with amazement.

"Gohan...is a super sayian... 3..." Trunks says softly with awe.

The demons recover from their impact and softly whimper as they knew that Gohan was a super sayain 3 also that the others were not dead but fully awake. The demons take a few steps backward.

Dubura was growing angry that the demons were backing up like cowards.

Goten and Trunks look at each other as if by instinct. They both do sharp nods and run towards Gohan and stand behind him just 5 feet away. Goten and Trunks stand beside each other just 5 feet away from each other. They both have serious faces on.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuusion HAAAAAA!" Goten and Trunks says in unison and perform the fusion steps. A soft yellow orb engulfs just when Trunk's and Goten's fingers touched. After 3 seconds the yellow orb slowly becomes transparent and Gotenks was visible. He grins with confidence and he does a front flip over Gohan and lands with a cool pose in front of him. Gotenks back faces Gohan.

"We are here to assist you Gohan!" Gotenks says his back facing Gohan as he lands in a pose facing the demons.

Gohan seriously looks at Gotenks...

Gotenks blinks a multiple times as Gohan doesn't respond. Gotenks releases his pose and turns to face Gohan.

"Uuh...Gohan..." Gotenks looks at Gohan's serious eyes.

Gohan continues to seriously look at Gotenks. A few seconds later Gohan releases his serious face and grins. "Let's kick their ass" Gohan says to Gotenks with a soft chuckle.

Gotenks lets out a chuckle and smiles as Gohan responds to him. Gotenks does a sharp nod with a smirk and turns to face the demons again. Gotenks' ki suddenly rises and a huge aura blast upward from underneath him and he simultaneously transformers into super sayain 3. Gotenks grins with pride.

The demons eyes widen even more and whimper in fear for their lives.

Dubura growls at their cowardliness. "Cowards! As your king I command you to kill them all! Don't you see that they stand in our way of victory?" Dubura yells angrily toward his demons.

"NO! We only stand in your way of victory!" A female voice was heard from behind Vegeta, Videl, Piccolo, and Goku. The word 'your' had emphasis. Everybody turns to the sound of the voice. It was Marron. She has awaken. Marron glares harshly at Dubura with narrowed eyes and clenched fists. Gotenks, Gohan Vegeta, Videl, Piccolo, and Goku were happy to see Marron as awaken. Suddenly they feel her ki rising!

"You are in no position to talk against me! All who talk against me are guaranteed their death by my hands" Dubura yells at Marron.

"You hurt me, you hurt my friends, and your hurt my family...You'll pay!" Marron yells out as huge soft white aura surges around her. The aura makes her hair and clothes flutter widely.

Marron's ki sky rockets. Gohan, Gotenks Vegeta, Videl, Piccolo, and Goku look in disbelief and in awe as Marron as unlocked her inner potential. Marron charges at Dubura in immense speed her feet never touching the ground. Dubura was taken by total surprise and Marron lands her fist on Marron's cheek. Cause Dubura to cough out dark purple blood.

Gohan, Gotenks Vegeta, Videl, Piccolo, and Goku eyes widen in shock that Marron as actually injured the king of all demons Dubura.

The demons gasp as Marron punches their master.

Marron gives it alls she's got. She punches and kicks Dubura with lighting fast kicks and punches. Dubura grunts as each hit lands on his body. Dubura then as enough and extends his palm at Marron and attempts to blast her point blank range.

"Marron watch out!" Goku eyes widen and he quickly teleports to Marron and grabs her then he teleports back to his original spot with Marron in his grasp.

The blast fires out of Dubura's hand nearly hitting Marron and Goku. Dubura growls as he misses them by only a second.

"Let me go! I want to kill him!" Marron yells out angrily.

Marron growls and grunts as she franticly struggles to break free of Goku's grip but Goku's strength was much more higher than Marron's so Goku doesn't even budge. Marron suddenly feels a gentle hand touch her shoulder. Marron immediately settles down and looks over her shoulder to see who it was. It was Videl.

Videl does a reassuring smile. "Marron let's let the guys handle it." Videl says softly to Marron.

Marron sighs in defeat and softly glares at Dubura. Marron relaxes. Goku releases his grip on Marron.

Dubura assess his injuries that Marron has caused on his body. Dubura as bruises and he bleeds dark purple blood out of his mouth. The blood trickles down his chin.

He growls in rage and clenches his fists. As he glares at Marron. "I won't let you get away with this!" Dubura says angrily.

Gohan then steps into Dubura's line of view of Marron. "Over my dead body!" Gohan spat out harsly towards Dubura.

Dubura then focuses on Gohan.

"Over my dead body as well!" Gotenks says confidently

Dubura chuckles and spits out the dark purple blood out of his mouth and into the ground. The blood mixed in with his stone turning spit fuse together and his blood turns into a small ball of stone. The ball of stone crashes into the ground. "If you wanted to die so badly then why didn't you just ask?" Dubura says evilly and clones himself.

A bunch of Duburas multiply as 4 of them were in total.

Gohan, Gotenks Vegeta, Videl, Piccolo, and Goku eyes widen in shock.

"Get ready! Here we come!" The 4 Duburas say in unison.

Dubura 1 attacks Gohan, Dubura 2 attacks Gotenks, Dubura 3 attacks Vegeta, Dubura 4 attacks Goku.

Videl and Marron were they only ones not being attack. Marron and Videl stand beside each other as they watch in horror.

The 8 attack with lighting speed at each other. Goku and Vegeta then transform into super saiyan 3 to cope with Dubura strength and speed.

The demons watch in shock as they watch their master struggle to attack the group. They saw that Dubura was losing the fight.

* * *

><p>With Buran<p>

* * *

><p>Buran is left alone on the open white tile floor waiting for Mr. Po po to return with Dende. Froyd looks from the peak of the palm tree hidden from view within it's green leaves.<p>

"_This is my perfect time to strike!_" Froyd says within his mind and lunges out of the tree with great speed towards Buran. Buran turns to the sound of falling leaves and sees a man lunge at her. She gasps and sees a ominous dark purple cloud escape out of the man and rush towards Buran. The unconscious man lands on the hard white tile floor with a loud thud.

Before Buran could dodge the dark purple cloud, the cloud engulfs her completely.

Buran tries to shake off the cloud but it was no use. Buran coughs from the cloud and the cloud seizes it's opportunity to enter Buran. The dark purple smoke enters into Buran into a mouth. Buran gags and falls on to her knees as she grabs her throat.

Mr. Po po and Dende hear the ruckus and hurry out onto the front yard where Buran was.

The dark cloud successfully enter Buran's body. And Buran chuckles with evil delight. She gets on to her feet. Buran looks at her hands and arms.

"This power is amazing! As if two powerful beings merged into one! And of course with my demon strength and ki power I am unstoppable!" Buran says out loud with confidence.

Buran then looks at her breasts and groans.

"But now I am going to sound and look like a girl... phss no matter! With all this power I posse who cares?" Buran says with a laugh.

"We've heard enough!" Dende says seriously beside Mr. Po po.

Buran turns to face Dende and Mr. Po po.

"There is no way we are handing over the sacred water to your kind!" Dende tells Buran with a assertive tone.

"How the other demons failed to destroy you and this place, I do not know. But no matter... I will destroy you and this place myself along with your sacred water!" Buran says with confidence. She looks at Dende and Mr. Po po.

"Buran?" Mr. Po po cries out for he was confused with what happened to Buran.

"Say your prayers losers!" Buran says with a evil chuckle and spreads out her legs. She places her palms one right behind the other and a widely soft white aura forms around her causing her hair and clothes to flutter widely. Buran as a evil grin as she powers up her attack. Dende and Mr. Po po eyes widen as for they were helpless to evade or deflect the super powerful attack.

"Killer bomb!" Buran yells out.

The blast increases in power and size as Buran feeds it her ki power. Then just when Buran was about to fire the devastating blast Buran's arms jerk to the right completely missing Dende and Mr. Po po. The blast fires out of Buran's palms and away from Dende and Mr. Po po. Dende and Mr. Po po see what Buran as done and are a bit confused on why she missed them.

Buran looks at her hands and arms at disbelief. The blast lands on the ground and explodes leaving utter devastation on the ground below. The blind light can be seen all the way above on Kami's look out. Buran further examines her hands and arms as to what came over her.

"What? I didn't do that!" Buran says in disbelief.

"_But I did!_" Buran says within her mind. She was talking to the demon Froyd.

"I thought I completely changed your DNA! This body was suppose to be 100% demon!" Buran yells out.

"_Can't you see I don't have fangs or a demon tail?" _Buran says to the demon Froyd.

Froyd controls Buran's body by making her look back at her butt to see that their was no tail. And Froyd controls Buran's tongue to feel for the fangs that were not there either.

"_What you failed to do will lead you to your own demise!" _Buran says out load within her mind.

Buran's body grunts as her eyes widen.

"Damn it! But how?" The words escape Buran's lips as Froyd speaks through them.

Dende and Mr. Po po looks confused as they watch Buran talk to herself just 5 feet away. They have sweat drops in the back of their heads. They think Buran as gone crazy.

"_You see my DNA and genes are unique and not so easy to hack. Now I want my body back!"_ Buran says to Froyd within her mind.

"Never!" Froyd speaks through Buran's lips.

Buran's body grunts, growls and grits it's teeth as it struggles with something internal. Buran's body tenses up as she bends her knees.

"Give... Give me...my... body... back..." The real Buran says out loud through her own mouth.

"Ugh! No!" Froyd says speaks through Buran's mouth.

Dende and Mr. Po po now realize what Buran was doing. She was fighting back the demon for her body back! To gain control of her own body once again.

"You can do it Buran! Fight back!" Dende cheers.

Buran's body continues to grunt and growl with clenched fists and knees bent. A aura starts to build all around her.

"Get out... GET OUT OF MY BODY NOW!" Buran yells out in the air with anger and determination. With that Buran's legs straighten up and the huge aura explodes all around her. Her hair turns golden and spiky. The aura turns golden as is spreads all around her. A dark purple smoke escapes Buran's mouth and the smoke lands on the ground.

Buran has her body back. The golden aura settles down all around her and quiets down as well. Buran was a super saiyan 2. Buran glares at the dark purple smoke as she stands in front of Dende and Mr. P o po guarding them. The smoke slowly takes a figure on a man on his knees. The smoke slowly disappear turning transparent and revealing the true nature of the demon Froyd.

A demon with a black loose sleeveless shirt. He had black gloves that extended all the way to his upper arm. And ended just a 5 inches away from his shoulder. White belt that held his the end of his glove in place. He had black leather pants with black boots to match. He had dark purple hair. His hair was loose but it wasn't long. His hair ended on his neck. He was charming with out a doubt. He had fangs and his dark purple tail gently swung back side to side. He looked into Buran's eyes with a evil passion almost like lust.

Froyd stands up straight and towers over Buran. Froyd was just 5 feet away from Buran.

Buran puts a poker face unsure what to think.

"Your a strong girl aren't you?" Froyd asks with his charming tone.

Buran grunts fighting back his charm.

Froyd does his charming grins showing off his fangs.

"Stop trying to playing mind tricks on me!" Buran orders Froyd.

Froyd's charming grin fades away. His face then turns angry. He knew he failed to fool Buran with his charm.

"Your cute...but too bad I will have to kill you!" Froyd says and he charges towards Buran.

Dende and Mr. Po po gasp in fright and their eyes widen in fright as they see the Demon head right toward them at full speed.

Buran smiles and she quickly turns to grab the sacred water out of Dende's hands and taking Dende complete by surprise. Buran turns back and takes a whole mouth full of the water into her mouth. Buran then spits out the water from her mouth. The water lands on Froyds chest.

Froyd stops on his tracks and just just 1 feet away from Buran. He towered over her. Froyd looks at his chest full of spit and the sacred water.

"Ugh! You spat on me! You little mortal punk!" Froyd yells out in anger.

Buran does a sly grin and face as she looks up at Froyd with her eyes. Froyd glares down at Buran. Until he starts to feel a burning sensation on his chest. The sacred water starts to eat through his skin.

"Ugh! damn you...DAMN YOU!" Froyd yells at Buran with full rage as the sacred water eliminates him completely.

Buran chuckles and closes her eyes as she does the victory sign. She then opens her eyes and faces Dende and Mr. Po po.

Buran smiles.

Dende and Mr. Po po smiles back.

"You...saved us..." Mr. Po po says with gratitude.

Buran chuckles and scratches the back of her head. "It was no big deal." Buran says.

"Say Dende do you think I can have the scared water now?" Buran asks Dende.

Dende blinks a couple of times and does a reassuring smile. "Of course Buran." Dende says and hands over the antique jar full of sacred water.

Buran smiles and takes the jar off of Dende's hands and she walks away towards the edge of Kami's look out.

"But what do you plan on doing with it? You can't spit the sacred water at every demon out there." Dende asks Buran smiling at his own little joke.

Buran chuckles at Dende's joke. She looks over her shoulder and smiles. "If you want to get rid if the pests you have to start at the source." Buran says and winks with a sharp nod and smirk. She turns her back at Dende and Mr. Po po and blasts off towards Goku and the others with incredible speed that she was almost completed with a mile. Dende and Mr. Po po shields himself from the dust that kicked up into the air by Buran's immense speed and blast off. The dust settles and Dende quickly runs towards the edge of Kami's look out and waves good bye to Buran.

"Good luck!" Dende yells out to Buran as Buran flies away.

With a look of determination she won't let a demon get in her way. Buran flies out of view and a turns into a tinkling light as she is too far away to be seen. She heads towards the Kame house with the sacred water at hand.

Mr. Po po sees the old farmer knocked out cold on the ground just a few feet away. He gasps as he rushes to his aid. Mr. Po po feels for his pulse. Mr. Po po feels his pulse and sighs with relief.

"He's alive thank goodness." Mr. Po po says to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any question please<strong> Do** NOT **hesitate to PM me or ask your question as a review regarding to the story. I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANWER ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING TO THE STORY. I can not stress that enough. LOL Anyway Hoped you enjoyed it! More are chapters ARE coming :) Stay tuned and Review!


	20. Dubura grows strongerChapter 20

Chapter 20

Dubura grows stronger!

**I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!**

**(Note: **_Italic type means thought._** Sorry for such the long list of the Characters but it is to help you imagine how the characters look like in my story. So please take the time to read it to avoid any future confusions. Some characters DON'T look like them selves like in the series or act like them selves either. Pan and Bulla have breast. No it's not sexual. :/ Because in DBGT they have nothing there! So in my story they have at least something there. Plus Pan is 17, Bulla is 16, Trunks is 17, Goten is 17.**

**#17, #18, and # 16 are GOOD guys and are humans and are related brothers and sister.**

**Demons in my story look like humans except that have dark purple smooth tails which was thick at the base and became slender at the tip. The tip was a shape of an arrow head. They show off their fangs when they are powered up and when it is dusk. Their fangs are just like normal vampire fangs. Not too long and not too short.**

**The Character's outfits and physical appearances within my story.**

**(I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.)**

**Vegeta- DBZ Normal.**

**Goku- DBZ Normal.**

**Pan-Goku's traditional outfit. In her size. NO bandana. She has Bulla's DBGT body shape figure. Pan as a bit longer than her shoulder length black hair.**

**Bulla-Plain white t-shirt, short black leggings, black and white boots. Her blue hair is loose and ends at shoulder length. She has small bangs. She has fingerless black gloves. Her body figure is herself in DBGT.**

**Trunks-DBGT outfit except the blue scarf and brown jacket that he wears.**

**Goten-DBGT outfit.**

**Gohan-DBGT outfit, he has a white button up long sleeve dress shirt. He has tan dress pants and brown dress shoes.**

**Videl- DBGT outfit. Her hair is just like in DBGT.**

**Gotenks- DBZ outfit. Since Goten and Trunks are older Gotenks is of course older too.**

**#17- Normal DBZ outfit. Demon form**

**#18- Normal DBGT outfit. Red blouse with white pearl necklace. Her hair is like from DBZ. She has black dress pants on with red short heel shoes. Demon form**

**#16- Green t-shirt with jeans and green sneakers. Demon form**

**Krillin- DBGT outfit. Red T-shirt. He has black hair. Demon form**

**Marron- Dark green Martial arts outfit with a white belt and olive green pants with black slip on shoes**.

**Master Roshi- Tropical theme t-shirt on. Like a Hawaii shirt. He has his purple turtle shell on like a backpack and his wooden cane is with him. He is bald with a long white beard. He is a stone statue.**

**Yamcha- White long sleeved t-shirt with jeans and black shoes. His hair his cut short. Demon form**

**Tien- Dark green t-shirt with jeans on and olive green sneakers. Demon form**

**Chiaotzu- Red circles on his cheeks and a black thin hat over his head with a red ball on top of it. His clothes are yellow long sleeved shirt under a green closed vest. Also has dark green pants with black shoes. Demon form**

**Oolong- Simple white t-shirt and purple pants with purple suspenders.**

**Puar- Normal DBZ appearance**

**Hercule- Wearing Dark red PJ's Appearance is just like himself in DBZ**

**Buu- Fat Buu. Normal DBZ outfit. He is good now and he is Hercule's best friend.**

**Mr. Po po normal DBZ Appearance.**

**Dende- Normal DBGT Appearance.)**

* * *

><p>It was still night time.. The moon seizes to disappear. It's bright light shined down on the group fighting for their freedom and their very lives. The world was under the control of the relentless demons that all served Lord Dubura. What ever lord Dubura commands was the ultimate law. The evil king Dubura just cloned himself into 4 clones! Dubura 1 attacks Gohan, Dubura 2 attacks Gotenks, Dubura 3 attacks Vegeta, Dubura 4 attacks Goku.<p>

Piccolo was left to defend Videl and Marron from anybody that dared to attack them.

The demons #17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien watch in shock as they watch their master struggle to attack the group. They saw that Dubura was losing the fight.

"Tien! What do we do?" Chiaotuz cries out worried with a worried face.

"I don't know! But if we just stand here and don't help King Dubura were toast!" Tien responds with widen eyes and griting his teeth. He watches Dubura fight the group.

"Guys! Let's just threaten to destroy this old hag into millions of pieces." #16 says referring to Master Roshi which was still a stone statue.

Master Roshi's expression was panicked set in stone.

"Great idea #16!" Krillin says with a evil smile.

Gohan, Goku, Gotenks, and Vegeta defend themselves against Dubura's brutal attacks. But they could easily dodge his attacks. And counter his attacks.

"Just give it up! You can't win!" Gohan yells out at Dubura he does an upper cut into King Dubura's gut. Dubura's eyes widen and he coughs out blood. Dubura then dissapears. It wasn't the real Dubura.

Gotenks then does a back flip and swiftly kicks Dubura under his chin while doing a back flip. The kick sends Dubura flying into the air. Dubura then disappears. It wasn't the real Dubura.

Vegeta growls and does a side punch on to the side of Dubura's cheek. Dubura coughs out dark purple blood and he disseapers. It wasn't the real Dubura either.

Goku smiles as he see the 1 Dubura left standing. And it was the real Dubura.

"There you are!" Goku says

"Your not going anywhere!" Gotenks says and puts extends his pointer finger into the air.

"Super Galactic Donut!" Gotenks yells out with determination and a yellow ring appears over his finger. He throws the ring above Dubura and it descends around Dubura. The ring gets smaller and it tightly grips Dubura.

"Nice going Gotenks!" Goku says with a smile.

Gotenks grunts and grins as he tries to maintain his grip on Dubura.

"Thanks." Gotenks grunts out with a grin as he glances over at Goku. Gotenks then looks back at Dubura. His fists touching each other and his arms extends outwards in front of him.

Dubura tries to free himself from the tight grip. He grunts and grits his teeth.

Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku aim their strongest attacks at Dubura their eyes turn serious.

Gohan puts his hands on his forehead his palms facing Dubura. A yellow ball that shoots out yellow eletricty forms on Gohan's hands.

Vegeta extends his arms outward at his sides as he charges up his ki. He grunts as as he maintains control of his rising ki.

Goku bends his knees as starts his own original signature move. The Kamehameha.

Piccolo watches them charge up their ki to their hands. He growls because he wants to be part of the action. Piccolo puts his two fingers to his forehead. His ki sparks out randomly in the palm of his hand. Piccolo grits his teeth as his ki raises.

Dubura's eyes widen for he was in the sights of Goku, Gotenks, Vegeta's and Piccolo's deadly attack.

"I want to help!" Marron says eagerly and bends her knees and extends her arms in front of her. Marron's palms face Dubura as a dark orange ki ball forms in the palm of her hands. Her ki rises and a soft white aura builds around her. Her eyes narrow as she grunts and concentrates her ki into the palm of her hands.

Dubura grits his teeth struggling to break the rings grip around his arms. His arms were glued to his sides.

Videl sees The demons apprehending Master Roshi. Her eyes widen.

"Guys! Put Master Roshi down!" Videl cries out to the demons.

The demons growl at Videl.

"Let go of your attacks right now or we will shatter the pathetic old man!" Krillin barks out harshly at the group.

Gohan, Goku, Gotenks, Marron, Piccolo and Videl's eyes widen and release a short gasp.

"Krillin how can you say such a thing! Master Roshi was your master and you best show him your respect!" Goku says with a concerned tone.

Vegeta laughs evilly with a evil grin upon his face. Gohan, Goku, Gotenks, Videl, Marron, and Piccolo look at Vegeta not moving their bodies. They look at Vegeta with their eyes. There faces turn concerned.

"You demons are becoming pretty desperate huh?" Vegeta laughs out once again as he maintain his stance as his arms are extended outwards at his sides.

"Do you think **I GIVE A DAMN TO WHAT HAPPENS TO THAT DIRT BAG?**" Vegeta yells out with amusement.

The demons whimper soflty as their plan to threaten the group by killing Master Roshi fails. Their eyes widen and they whimper as they are taken aback.

* * *

><p>With Buran<p>

Buran was still flying at full speed towards the Kame house as a super saiyan 2. Her eyes are determined as the fast paced wind blows against her body cause her hair and clothes to flutter widely. She as the sacred water in her hand. She only had 1 mile left to go.

"Ugh! I better hurry!" Buran says out loud. As she sees the yellow auras glowing off of Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Gotenks like a flickring candle light in the far distance.

* * *

><p>Back with the group<p>

* * *

><p>"Dubura your mine!" Vegeta yells out.<p>

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yells out with determination and puts his wrists together and releases the ki powerful yellow ki blast upon Dubura.

"No! Don't...!" Gotenks yells out and loses his focus on holding down Dubura.

Dubura feels the ring around him loosen and he chuckles evilly. He then leaps into the air completely dodging the blast Vegeta released. Dubura purposely leaps out of the way so the blast heads right towards the rest of the demons. Vegeta grunts out in revelation that he missed Dubura.

The ki blast then head right towards the demons with the panicked expression statue of Master Roshi. Their eyes widen as they whimper in fright knowing it was the end for them.

But then Buran swoops down and with a twirl of her body she smacks the powerful blast out of harm's way with a grunt. The blast then heads right towards the Kame house.

Oolong and Puar were in the house the entire time. They watched like cowards from inside the Kame house. Through the living room window. They scream in fright and their eyes widen as they watch the blast head right towards them. The blast shines it's bright light upon Oolong and Puar's faces.

"Let's get outta here!" Oolong cries out and runs towards the back of the house like a coward. Puar quickly follows and escape the house through the back door. The house then explodes behind them. The shock wave pushes them into the ocean. They scream as the shockwave sends them off the island and into the sea.

Dubura lands next to the demons with a evil grin looking at the group.

The demons then look up their master beside them unsure what to say. Dubura was 7 feet tall. So he towered over them as he stood beside the group.

Buran turns to face Dubura and the demons beside him.

"You see what he did?" Buran says to the group of demons.

"He was using Vegeta's attack against you guys!" Don't you see he is just using you?" Buran tells the demons.

The demons eyes widen in revelation that Buran was right.

Gohan, Piccolo and Goku relax their bodies as they sit up straight and discontinue their attacks. Gotenks smiles as he is happy to see Buran. Gotenks runs up to Buran's side.

"Buran! Your alright!" Gotenks says happily.

Buran looks over her shoulder to look at Gotenks. She smiles at Gotenks.

"Of course! I am the ol'mighty Buran!" Buran says jokingly with a wink and a smile.

"I knew you could do it." Goku says with a nod.

Buran then turns her body so her side was visable to Goku. Buran then looks at Goku and Buran smirks and gives Goku the thumbs up.

All of a sudden the group, Dubura, and the demons sense a power level in the distance. They look in the sky. Their faces turn serious. 5 seconds later they see a big fat pink person in the sky holding a smaller figure in his arms. They relax and smile at the person except Buran, Dubura, and the demons. Vegeta and Piccolo doesn't smile but they relax as they watch Buu in the sky.

"Buu made it! Buu see Goku and the others!" Buu says out load happily.

Buran gasps as she sees the smaller figure Buu has in his hands is Hercule.

Buran face turns angry. Her eyes narrow in anger. She thinks a demon as controlled Buu and taken her grandfather hostage.

"Grr! Put him down!" Buran yells out angrily towards Buu.

Goku, Gohan, Gotenks, Marron, and Videl look at Buran confused. Piccolo and Vegeta just look at Buran confused.

Buran then charges at Buu in the air with great speed.

The group never saw it coming because Buran was so fast. Buu never saw it coming as well.

Buran punches Buu right in the face. His face caves in as Buran's fist is lodged in his face. Buu didn't even know what hit him. Hercule whimpers in fear as she sees the woman punch Buu.

Gotenks, Videl, Gohan, Goku, Videl, and Marron gasps with their eyes widen in shock. Vegeta and Piccolo look in shock that Buran was so fast they couldn't even track her. It was as if she moved faster than the speed of light.

"Buran...What are you doing?" Gohan yells out to Buran from the ground.

Buran then retracts her arm out of Buu's caved in face She grabs Hercule and then kicks Buu in the stomach like a soccer ball. Buu flies off and lands in the sea with a splash.

Buran slowly descends with Hercule in her arms. Hercule whimpers in fear as she looks at Buran's angry face. Buran was looking at the spot Buu fell in. Buran then looks at Hercule and smiles while closing her eyes.

Hercule whimpers more and cringes.

Buran finally lands and puts Hercule onto his feet. Hercule whimpers and runs away stumbling along the way. He runs away from Buran and then sheilds himself from her behind Videl.

Buran face then turns concerned as she watches Hercule run away from her.

"Dad! Your alright!" Videl smiles happy to see her father.

Hercule then realizing that he was acting like a coward and stands up straight beside Gohan and Videl.

Hercule laughs nervously. "Of course I am alright Videl. I am the mighty Hercule for pete's sake!" Hercule tells her daughter and laughs nervously some more.

Buran smiles at Hercule.

Goku, and Gohan scan the ocean's surface with their eyes to see if Buu was alright.

"Well me and Buu came over to see if you and the others are alright." Hercule explains to Videl.

"Well that's great dad. But we can handle it ourselves." Videl says to her father.

"Nonsense! No need to be humble!" Hercule responds with pride and a smirk.

"So where is my grand daughter? I want to surprise her and show her that grand pa Hercule can save the day from those freaks of nature with their tails and such!" Hercule says with pride and confidence as he gets into a fighting stance.

"She's over there dad..." Videl says with a sweat drop beside her head while pointing at Buran weakly.

Hercule stands up straight and looks at Buran.

Buran was smiling at him.

Hercule's face turns confused as he looks at Buran. He sees no resemblance to Pan. Until he visions Pan in his mind and then sees the resemblance of Pan. Hercule's eyes widen in revelation.

"Oh my god!" Hercule yells out.

Buran smiles even more.

"What have you done to your eyes and hair?" Hercule yells out in shock

Buran and the rest of the group throw their feet into the air with a loud thud.

The demons and Dubura are in the side lines waiting to be recognized once again.

"I am the ultimate fusion between Bulla and Pan! I am Buran!" Buran cries out with a annoyed tone.

Hercule blinks a couple of times confused and he slouches his back forward.

"So Pan ...is... inside...you?" Hercule asks Buran.

Buran smiles and nods towards him.

Hercule stands up straight and smiles.

"OOO I see now." Hercule says.

In the ocean Buu emerges from the water with a angry face and clenched fist.

He glares at Buran. Buran glares back.

"You hurt Buu!" Buu yells out from the open ocean.

"What are you gonna do about it fatty?" Buran grins and chuckles at her own joke.

Buu hears Buran call him fatty. Buu ki rises as Buu gets more angry and steam shoots of Buu's head.

"Buu kill you!" Buu yells out angry and charges at Buran.

Hercule whimpers and rushes towards Buran and stands in front of her.

"Stooop!" Hercule yells out and extends his arms and legs.

"My grand daughter is inside her!" Hercule yells to Buu from the island.

Buran growls and steps around Hercule.

"Get out of the way he's being controlled by a demon!" Buran tells Hercule harshly.

Buu eyes widen in revelation and he stops charging at Buran. Buu lands on the shore just a short distance away.

"He's not being controlled!" Hercule tells Buran.

Buran's eyes widen in revelation.

"He's not?" Buran asks sheepishly 3 seconds later.

"NO!" The group yell at Buran except Goku, Gotenks, Marron and Hercule.

Buran scratches the back of her head embarrassed and closes her eyes as she laughs nervously.

"Sorry..." Buran says embarrassed to Buu.

Buu smiles and walks towards Buran.

"Buu forgive you." Buu says looking down at Buran cheerfully with a smile.

Dubura was enraged with all of the waiting he was doing.

"My demons have failed to control these vessels as well?" Dubura says referring to Hercule and Buu. He says angrily while griting his teeth.

"That's it! I've had it! I am sick and tired of having millions of useless demons!" Dubura yells out angrily.

The group turns to face Dubura with serious faces. Except Hercule he was whimpering in fright as he see Dubura's growing rage. He quickly hides behind Videl. Videl sighs annoyed at her father.

The demons cower in fear for they have made Lord Dubura angry with them.

"But we did as you instructed!" #16 says with a fearful tone.

"We shouldn't work for you anymore! That girl named Buran is right! You almost had us killed! You were using us the entire time!" Yamcha says defying his master.

Dubura's eyes grow even more angry.

"That's right! We quit!" #17 says with confidence to Dubura.

"Idiots! Don't forget that I am the one that created you! I am your master and you are to obey me!" Dubura yells out in anger to his demons.

"Well looks like your not our master anymore!" Krillin says with a angry face.

The demons get closer to Dubura. So does the rest of the group. Except Hercule since he was now hiding behind the helicopter that Marron, Krillin and #18 were on board.

Dubura sees everyone coming dangerously close to him. Dubura growls and then sends out a shock wave that sends everyone away from him.

"That's it! It's time for this entire planet and the entire universe to seize to exist!" Dubura yells out into the air.

"My transformation will commence now!" Dubura says with determination.

The demons eyes widen in shock.

"No! Don't!" #18 says with fright for her life.

"Shut up! You will perish for a great purpose! My transformation!" Dubura yells and extends his arms and legs out and then reaches for the sky.

"Demons! It's time! Your sacrifice will aid in my victory!" Dubura yells out loud into the air.

His voice echos as the demons across the globe hear his voice.

Then around Dubura a dark purple aura starts to form around him.

"No King Dubura I want to live!" Chiaotuz cries out for his life.

"We were only kidding!" #17 says with a nervous expression.

Dubura ignores them and yells into the air. As the dark purple aura around his grows larger in size and becomes more violent.

"Come to me NOW!" Dubura yells into the air as the entire population of demons hear him. They were also refusing to obey King Dubura's command but it was no use for King Dubura was pulling them out of their hosts bodies and sucking them towards him with a gravitational pull that only effected the demons.

The group's eyes widen in shock as they watch Dubura. They whimper in shock.

Their hosts bodies start losing their demon features. Their tails were disappearing, and their fangs were disappearing as well. They fall onto their knees. The demons eyes closes tightly as they grunt trying to stay anchored to their hosts body. Then the hosts bodies mouths open as the demons escape out of them and out of their mouths. The demons are removed by force out of their hosts body and they enter Dubura's body as they sink into his skin.

#17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien were back to normal. They lay on the ground unconscious.

Dubura laughs evilly as he grows in strength and in size as the millions of demons enter Dubura's body.

The group eyes widen still watching in shock as the wind blows past them with force causing their hair and clothes to flutter widely. The sky turns ominous and dark purple. The moon's light seizes to shine and becomes dull. The environment becomes ominous and dark. Dubura grows in power and size as he evilly laughs as the millions of demons crash on to Dubura's body by force. They all have panicked expression as their evil ruler sacrifices them for their strength and power. The group watch Dubura grow into a giant. Dubura grows larger fangs and two horns just like Alastor from Viewtiful Joe (I DO NO OWN Viewtiful Joe. If you don't know who Alastor is, then just search for him on the internet.) His pupils turns blood red and his nails grow a bit longer. He grows a demon tail which was dark purple and smooth. It was thick at the base and slender at the tip with a arrow head at the end of his tail. Dubura's cape falls off and disappears. His skin loses saturation. He finally reaches his final height. He was 100 feet tall! Dubura roars into the air and then laughs evilly as he looks down at the group.

"Little bugs! Die now!" Dubura says as he looks at #17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien. They were unconscious.

Dubura lifts his foot and starts to drop his foot upon #17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien.

The group gasp in horror.

* * *

><p>If you have any question please Do <span>NOT<span> hesitate to PM me or ask your question as a review regarding to the story. I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANWER ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING TO THE STORY. I can not stress that enough. LOL Anyway Hoped you enjoyed it more are chapters ARE coming :) Stay tuned and Review!

End of Chapter 20


	21. Split in twoChapter 21

Chapter 21

Split in two

**I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!**

**(Note: **_Italic type means thought._** Sorry for such the long list of the Characters but it is to help you imagine how the characters look like in my story. So please take the time to read it to avoid any future confusions. Some characters DON'T look like them selves like in the series or act like them selves either. Pan and Bulla have breast. No it's not sexual. :/ Because in DBGT they have nothing there! So in my story they have at least something there. Plus Pan is 17, Bulla is 16, Trunks is 17, Goten is 17.**

**#17, #18, and # 16 are GOOD guys and are humans and are related brothers and sister.**

**Demons in my story look like humans except that have dark purple smooth tails which was thick at the base and became slender at the tip. The tip was a shape of an arrow head. They show off their fangs when they are powered up and when it is dusk. Their fangs are just like normal vampire fangs. Not too long and not too short.**

**The Character's outfits and physical appearances within my story.**

**(I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.)**

**Vegeta- DBZ Normal.**

**Goku- DBZ Normal.**

**Pan-Goku's traditional outfit. In her size. NO bandana. She has Bulla's DBGT body shape figure. Pan as a bit longer than her shoulder length black hair.**

**Bulla-Plain white t-shirt, short black leggings, black and white boots. Her blue hair is loose and ends at shoulder length. She has small bangs. She has fingerless black gloves. Her body figure is herself in DBGT.**

**Trunks-DBGT outfit except the blue scarf and brown jacket that he wears.**

**Goten-DBGT outfit.**

**Gohan-DBGT outfit, he has a white button up long sleeve dress shirt. He has tan dress pants and brown dress shoes.**

**Videl- DBGT outfit. Her hair is just like in DBGT.**

**Gotenks- DBZ outfit. Since Goten and Trunks are older Gotenks is of course older too.**

**Buran**- **Her clothes were just like Gotenks clothes. Except she had a white tube top on covering her chest and exposing her stomach. She had long mid back length hair. Her hair was black like Pan's but had Blue highlights on the top of her hair and blue highlights on the hair that hanged just in front of her ears. She had serious blue eyes like Bulla's. **

**#17- Normal DBZ outfit. Demon form**

**#18- Normal DBGT outfit. Red blouse with white pearl necklace. Her hair is like from DBZ. She has black dress pants on with red short heel shoes. Demon form**

**#16- Green t-shirt with jeans and green sneakers. Demon form**

**Krillin- DBGT outfit. Red T-shirt. He has black hair. Demon form**

**Marron****- Dark green Martial arts outfit with a white belt and olive green pants with black slip on shoes**.

**Master Roshi- Tropical theme t-shirt on. Like a Hawaii shirt. He has his purple turtle shell on like a backpack and his wooden cane is with him. He is bald with a long white beard. He is a stone statue.**

**Yamcha- White long sleeved t-shirt with jeans and black shoes. His hair his cut short. Demon form**

**Tien- Dark green t-shirt with jeans on and olive green sneakers. Demon form**

**Chiaotzu- Red circles on his cheeks and a black thin hat over his head with a red ball on top of it. His clothes are yellow long sleeved shirt under a green closed vest. Also has dark green pants with black shoes. Demon form**

**Oolong- Simple white t-shirt and purple pants with purple suspenders.**

**Puar- Normal DBZ appearance**

**Hercule- Wearing Dark red PJ's Appearance is just like himself in DBZ**

**Buu- Fat Buu. Normal DBZ outfit. He is good now and he is Hercule's best friend.)**

Dubura laughs evilly as he grows in strength and in size as the millions of demons enter Dubura's body.

The group eyes widen still watching in shock as the wind blows past them with force causing their hair and clothes to flutter widely. The sky turns ominous and dark purple. The moon's light seizes to shine and becomes dull. The environment becomes ominous and dark. Dubura grows in power and size as he evilly laughs as the millions of demons crash on to Dubura's body by force. They all have panicked expression as their evil ruler sacrifices them for their strength and power. The group watch Dubura grow into a giant. Dubura grows larger fangs and two horns just like Alastor from Viewtiful Joe (I DO NO OWN Viewtiful Joe. If you don't know who Alastor is, then just search for him on the internet.) His pupils turns blood red and his nails grow a bit longer. He grows a demon tail which was dark purple and smooth. It was thick at the base and slender at the tip with a arrow head at the end of his tail. Dubura's cape falls off and disappears. His skin loses saturation. He finally reaches his final height. He was 100 feet tall! Dubura roars into the air and then laughs evilly as he looks down at the group.

"Little bugs! Die now!" Dubura says as he looks at #17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien. They were unconscious.

Dubura lifts his foot and starts to drop his foot upon #17, #16, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien.

The group gasp in horror.

But Marron was the first to to say anything. Her eyes widen in shock as her pupils get smaller. She watches her parents and friends about to be killed.

"No!" Marron cries out as she prepares to zoom to her parents and friends but a arm gets in her way. Marron looks at the arm then beside her.

"Let me handle this." Buran says seriously as she was the one to put her arm in the way of Marron.

Before Marron could protest Buran blasted off the ground beside Marron. The blast kicks up sand and dirt into the air cause Marron to shield her eyes and squint.

Buran's move to attack Dubura puts the group on edge and they hold their breaths as they watch Buran fly to Dubura's head 100 feet up.

"Buran! Don't let your ego see the true situation your in!" Piccolo barks out at Buran.

"Ugh! Does Fusion always result super egos to occur in people?" Piccolo tells himself in defeat in getting through to Buran.

Dubura sees Buran charging towards him. Dubura chuckles as he looks at Buran's determined face. Dubura discontinues on stomping on the unconscious group and puts his other foot the ground. Dubura smiles evilly showing off his menacing fangs.

"You little insect." Dubura says with amusement as simply reaches out his tail towards Buran with lighting speed. The move catches Buran off guard for she was not expecting it. But Buran dodges the lighting speed attack because Buran was a bit faster.

The group below never saw that attack before the last second. Their eyes widen in shock at the increase speed Dubura as acquired by the strengths, and speed of the millions of demons. Except Videl and Marron and Hercule they never saw the attack even happen.

Hercule was still cowering like a coward whimpering in the back of the helicopter beside the Kame house.

"How did Buran see that?" Gohan asks the entire group in total shock his eyes are glued on to the fight up above.

"It looks like giants are fast for their size..." Goku says with a hint of humor.

Piccolo glares at Goku and clenches his at his sides.

"Goku this is serious!" Piccolo barks out at Goku.

Goku closes his eyes and lightly chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head.

But Buu laughs out loud.

"Goku funny! Hahahaha!" Buu exclaims out loud resting his hands over his stomach.

Dubura softly growls.

"How did you dodge my attack?" Dubura asks Buran with a hint of confusion.

"Why don't you attack me again...slow poke." Buran asks with a confidant look and her face turns sly as she says the words 'slow poke'.

Dubura grunts and starts using his tail to hit Buran. His tail does a stabbing motion. Buran gracefully dodges Dubura's stabbing attacks with a sly grin in her face.

Dubura sees the glimpses of Buran's sly face between attacks. Her sly face angers Dubura within. It was as if she was only toying with him.

The group below struggle to track the lighting fast attacks Dubura throws at Buran. Videl, Marron and Hercule can't track Buran and Dubura's tail movements. Videl not being able to see what was going on above frustrates her and she clenches her fist. She keeps her frustration inside.

Buran is bored with the repeated attack so she attacks Dubura herself.

"Eat this Dubura!" Buran yells out and extends her palm out in front of her, and a light blue ki bal starts to form in the palm of her hand. Electricity sparks out of it. And rings of blue light enter the ki ball repeatedly. The ki ball gets bigger and bigger.

"Galatic Cannon!" Buran yells out.

The blast fires out of Buran's palm with out hesitation and hits Dubura right in the face causing a huge dust cloud to occur around Dubura.

Buran chuckles and rest her hands on her hips confidently.

"That should do it." Buran confidently says with a smirk and she lays horizontal crossing her right leg over her left leg and putting her hands behind her head.

3 seconds later a a evil chuckle was heard from the dust cloud. The sudden sound startles Buran and Buran gets her guard up right away. Then out of nowhere a arm escapes the dust cloud and Buran as no time to react as Dubura's hand grabs her tiny body. The dust cloud disappears and the group below gasp to see the powerful blast had no effect on Dubura.

"LET GO OF ME!" Buran commands out loud angrily. Buran struggles with all of her might to get free.

"Clearly you have a temper...probably because your have Bulla's and Pan's personalities clashing within you." Dubura tells Buran and he makes her face closer to Buran's tiny body. Dubura's face close to Buran makes her uneasy. Buran's face turn uneasy.

"Umm ever heard of personal space?" Buran simply asks Dubura.

"Quiet!" Dubura barks out.

The rush of hot air escaping Dubura's mouth rushes past Buran. Buran coughs and blows air out of her nose.

"Ever heard of a mint?" Buran yells angrily towards Dubura.

Dubura hears her insulting words towards him and gets Dubura angry and he glares at Buran.

"Your going to die for insulting the great king of demons!" Dubura says angrily and grabs Buran's arm with his right hand and grabs Buran's other arm with his left hand.

"I think I should split you two apart from each other!" Dubrua says and starts pulling on Buran's arms. His left hand and right hand pull away from each other. Buran tightly closes her eyes as screams at the top of her lungs in mind breaking pain as she struggles to keep her self intact and not a bloody mess.

"That's not going to split Pan and Bulla apart, that's just going to kill them!" Piccolo yells out in shock.

Gotenks gasp in shock. "Buran!" Gotenks yells out and immediately his face turns from shock to angry.

Gotenks' ki shoots upward as he powers up and blasts off the ground.

"Gotenks stop! Your not strong enough!" Goku yells out towards Gotenks. But it was too late.

Gotenks has a angry face as he grits his teeth and blasts towards Dubura.

"LET GO OF HER!" Gotenks yells out in rage.

Dubura sees Gotenks charge towards him and chuckles evilly.

"You want her so badly? Then catch her!" Dubura says with amusement and flings Buran's limp body with great force towards Gotenks. Gotenks eyes widen as Buran's body flying towards him catches him off guard. He catches Buran at the last second but the impact between bodies knocks out the wind from Gotenks.

"Ugh!" Gotenks says he catches Buran.

Dubura laughs evilly as he then swings the flat side of his arrow head of his demon tail towards Gotenks with great speed and force. Gotenks notices the lightning fast attack at the last second and his eyes widen. He tries to react but he isn't fast enough. Especially with Buran in his arms. The attack smacks Gotenks with a loud snap and Gotenks zooms towards the ground and crashes his back first into the shore with great force. The impact kicks up sand into the air and creates a crater around him.

Gotenks lifts his head up as he sees Buran with his right eye wide open and his left eye was half open. Gotenks sees Buran safe in his arms and does a weak smile. His head falls back onto the sand and he separates into two people.

Buran separates as well into Pan and Bulla. Bulla was on top of Goten and Pan under Trunks Goku, Videl, Gohan, Piccolo Buu, Marron, Vegeta, and Hercule see the 4 on the sand clinging on to consciousness. They rush towards the 4. Hercule takes notice of pain hurt and he sprints towards her. Hercule reaches the 4 before the others do.

"Oh no my Pan!" Hercule cries out and falls on to his knees beside Pan.

"Get off her you barbarian!" Hercule says referring to Trunks and pushes Trunks off of Pan.

Trunks falls on to his back cringing in pain he softly grunts closing his eyes shut.

Hurcule lifts Pan's head. Pan cringes and grunts in pain her eyes tightly shut.

The rest of the group reach the 4 and Hercule.

Gohan sees what as happened to his daughter and he clenches his fists on his sides. He grits his teeth and growls does his best to suppress his growing anger

"That monster is going to pay!" Hercule says angrily looking at Pan.

Hercule rest Pan's head back on the sand and Hercule stands up. He turns to face Dubura and Hercule stands up to him bravely.

"You monster! Your going to pay with your life!" Hercule says angrily as he points and glares at Dubura.

Videl walks up to her father.

"Dad let the others handle it..." Videl calmly reassures Hercule.

Hercule does a defiant grunt. "No way! I am not letting this freak of nature hurt my Pan!" Hercule says with a brave attitude.

Vegeta looks at the 4 in pain and ponders a bit. He then calmly looks at Buu and does a small glare.

"Buu!" Vegeta calls out to Buu.

Buu turns to face the voice and looks at Vegeta.

"Yes?" Buu asks as if he was confused.

"Come here and heal these four." Vegeta orders Buu.

"Goku, Gohan, Hurcule, Piccolo, Videl and Marron's eyes light up with delight. They knew that idea would work.

"Great Idea Vegeta! Why didn't I think of that?" Goku says to himself smacking the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"Because Kakarot, I alway have a clear head to think. Instead of wondering what happened." Vegeta says with pride.

Gohan looks at his fingers and nervously plays with his fingers. His pointer finger pokes the other pointer finger.

"You don't have a clean head all the time...you do have a bad temper." Gohan says quietly under his breath.

Vegeta growls and yells at Gohan his head getting bigger and clenched fists.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Vegeta yells out angrily towards Gohan.

Gohan chuckles nervously and leans backwards as Vegeta's angry face towers over him.

"Buu heal friends now!" Buu exclaims with excitement and puts his hand over the 4 teens as his hands starts to glow a bright soft white light is visible from Buu's hands.

The healing starts to take it's effect as the teenager slowly opens their eyes and sit up.

"Buu all done! Friends better now!" Buu says happily and smiles.

"I feel so much better now.." Pan says as she examines her arms and legs. Pan sees Trunks beside her and smiles.

"Trunks!" Pan says happily and glomps Trunks.

Trunks was caught off guard and falls onto his back and looks at Pan on him. Trunks smiles.

Pan smiles back and hugs Trunks even more but then realizes that she was on Trunks and she quickly stands up and looks away.

Goten and Bulla get up and hold hands as they watch Pan and Trunks.

"Hehe ...sorry" Pan says a bit embarrassed.

Trunks stands up and looks down at Pan. Trunks guides Pan's face to look at his with her chin. Pan looks at Trunks. Trunks smiles and softly kisses Pan. Pan eyes close and Pan embraces the kiss and kisses Trunks back.

Gohan lets out a cough to purposely get Pan and Trunks attention.

"That's enough now..." Gohan says under his breath as he glares the other direction.

Videl chuckles and holds Gohan's hand.

Hercule grunts.

"Alright now! Just stop it!" Hercule says defensively as he's upset that Pan is kissing a boy.

Trunks and Pan ignore Hercule.

"This little romance it going to turn into a horror show!" Dubura yells out angrily that he was once again forgotten of his presence.

Goku smiles at Trunks and Pan. But then hears Dubura and turns his attention to Dubura. He glares at him.

Trunks and Pan stop kissing and hold hands as they look up at Dubura glaring at him.

"A horror show for you!" Pan yells back Dubura.

"Goku then turns to attention to Vegeta and looks at him seriously.

"Vegeta...are you thinking of what I am thinking?" Goku asks Vegeta seriously.

Vegeta seriously nods at Goku.

"Yes Kakarot. Let's do it as so as possible. I hate doing that little dance." Vegeta say as he looks away.

Goku chuckles at Vegeta.

"Then let's not mess this up so we don't have to do this twice." Goku tells Vegeta goes up next to him do to the necessary moves.

"Fuuuuusion HAAA!" Goku and Vegeta say in unison. A glowing yellow light engulfs Vegeta and Goku and they were not able to be seen. The light then disappears and a fat person stands in the middle of the light.

"That's right Dubura we have fused too! I, Veku will finish you for your evil ways!"

The group have sweat drops behind their heads and even Dubura.

Goten smacks his palm to his forehead and sighs. "Oh no... they messed up the fusion technique" Goten whines out loud.

Hercule looks at Veku he then laughs out loud. The group look at him.

"Your just a little round kid and you are going to beat that giant freak of nature?" Hercule says as he then scoffs out a loud laugh.

Veku pouts and puts his fists on his hips.

"Yes! I am going to kill him." Veku says pouting at Hercule laughing at him.

"Right after a meal and a nap." Veku says smiling as he pats his stomach.

The group throw their feet into the air.

"But there isn't any food... the demons trashed the Kame house." Marron says holding on to her head with one hand.

Veku then farts.

"Ok that was gross..." Videl says with a disgusted face and fans

Veku then separates into Goku and Vegeta.

Goku looks at his arms and hands confused.

Vegeta growls and harshly glares at Goku gritting his teeth at him and his clenched fists at his sides.

"YOU MESSED UP THE TECHNIQUE!" Vegeta yells angrily at Goku.

Goku chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head and closes his eyes.

"Hehehe sorry... I am just hungry.." Goku says.

The group except Vegeta throw their feet into the air. Vegeta still harshly glares at Goku.

"But Goku we can't get you any food." Trunks tells Goku.

"Buu can! Buu can!" Buu says and then runs up to Goku cheerfully.

"What does Goku want to eat?" Buu asks Goku with a smile.

Goku looks at the sky above and ponders over what he would like to eat.

"Hmmmm...Well I am in the mood an entire buffet." Goku says looking at the sky then looking back at Buu.

"Ok!" Buu say happily and runs up to the helicopter that Hercule was hiding behind of before. Buu's antenna starts to glow a purple.

"A buffet!" Buu says out loud and shoots out a purple beam out of his antenna and the beam hits the helicopter causing it to decrease in size and finally turn into all sorts of plates full of steaming hot foods. The plates of food rest on the shore far from the water. Goku face lights up as he sees the great looking buffet. The aroma filled the area of great tasting foods. Buu then rushes to Goku.

"Here you go!" Buu says with a cheerful tone.

Goku smiles and looks at the buffet of different foods

"MMM thanks Buu!" Goku says rushes to the plates of food he sits on the shore and grabs chopsticks and starts munch on foods like there is no tomorrow.

Hercule and Marron's eyes widen with disbelief that Goku eats so much in once sitting.

2 mins of eating and Goku was done. Goku stands up and drops his chopsticks. He then lets out a big belch.

"That was great!" Goku says as he pats his stomach.

"Are you done with your last meal of your life?" Dubura asks irritated.

"It won't be my last meal that's for sure. I plan on eating some more after I am done with you." Goku tells Dubura with a sly smile.

Dubura growls gritting his teeth at Goku.

Goku looks at Vegeta and nods at him.

"You ready Vegeta?" Goku asks Vegeta seriously with a serious face.

"The question is...are you?" Vegeta says as he positions himself for the moves.

Goku chuckles and positions himself for the moves as well.

Vegeta and Goku's face spell focus and determination as they perform the moves.

"Fuuuuuuuuusion HAAAAAAA!" Vegeta and Goku says in unison and they performed the moves. A blind yellow light engulfs them. 4 seconds later the light slowly disappears making the person in the middle visible. His hair was black and spiky like Vegeta's hair. He had Gotenks' outfit the only difference was that the rims of his vest were orange and not yellow like Gotenks.

The man in the middle glared at Dubura with serious eyes.

"So let me guess...Goku and Vegeta are inside you? So what's your name now?" Dubura says mockingly.

"I am called Gogeta. I am the ultimate fusion between Goku and Vegeta." Gogeta tells Dubura seriously with serious eyes.

"Hmph! Even this costume change isn't enough to stop me!" Dubura says as he scoffs out a chuckle.

"I know...That's why I have more costume changes just in store for you Dubura." Gogeta say with a sly smile.

Dubura loses his evil grin and his face turns concerned.

Gogeta then yells at the tip of his lungs with clenched fists as he begins to transform.

If you have any question please Do NOT hesitate to PM me or ask your question as a review regarding to the story. I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANWER ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING TO THE STORY. I can not stress that enough. LOL Anyway Hoped you enjoyed it more are chapters ARE coming :) Stay tuned and Review!

End of Chapter 21


	22. Dubura enters the infernoChapter 22

Chapter 22

Dubura enters the inferno

**I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!**

**(Note: **_Italic type means thought._** Sorry for such the long list of the Characters but it is to help you imagine how the characters look like in my story. So please take the time to read it to avoid any future confusions. Some characters DON'T look like them selves like in the series or act like them selves either. Pan and Bulla have breast. No it's not sexual. :/ Because in DBGT they have nothing there! So in my story they have at least something there. Plus Pan is 17, Bulla is 16, Trunks is 17, Goten is 17.**

**#17, #18, and # 16 are GOOD guys and are humans and are related brothers and sister.**

**Demons in my story look like humans except that have dark purple smooth tails which was thick at the base and became slender at the tip. The tip was a shape of an arrow head. They show off their fangs when they are powered up and when it is dusk. Their fangs are just like normal vampire fangs. Not too long and not too short.**

**The Character's outfits and physical appearances within my story.**

**(I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.)**

**Vegeta- DBZ Normal.**

**Goku- DBZ Normal.**

**Pan-Goku's traditional outfit. In her size. NO bandana. She has Bulla's DBGT body shape figure. Pan as a bit longer than her shoulder length black hair.**

**Bulla-Plain white t-shirt, short black leggings, black and white boots. Her blue hair is loose and ends at shoulder length. She has small bangs. She has fingerless black gloves. Her body figure is herself in DBGT.**

**Trunks-DBGT outfit except the blue scarf and brown jacket that he wears.**

**Goten-DBGT outfit.**

**Gohan-DBGT outfit, he has a white button up long sleeve dress shirt. He has tan dress pants and brown dress shoes.**

**Videl- DBGT outfit. Her hair is just like in DBGT.**

**Gotenks- DBZ outfit. Since Goten and Trunks are older Gotenks is of course older too.**

**Buran**- **Her clothes were just like Gotenks clothes. Except she had a white tube top on covering her chest and exposing her stomach. She had long mid back length hair. Her hair was black like Pan's but had Blue highlights on the top of her hair and blue highlights on the hair that hanged just in front of her ears. She had serious blue eyes like Bulla's.**

**#17- Normal DBZ outfit. Demon form**

**#18- Normal DBGT outfit. Red blouse with white pearl necklace. Her hair is like from DBZ. She has black dress pants on with red short heel shoes. Demon form**

**#16- Green t-shirt with jeans and green sneakers. Demon form**

**Krillin- DBGT outfit. Red T-shirt. He has black hair. Demon form**

**Marron- Dark green Martial arts outfit with a white belt and olive green pants with black slip on shoes**.

**Master Roshi- Tropical theme t-shirt on. Like a Hawaii shirt. He has his purple turtle shell on like a backpack and his wooden cane is with him. He is bald with a long white beard. He is a stone statue.**

**Yamcha- White long sleeved t-shirt with jeans and black shoes. His hair his cut short. Demon form**

**Tien- Dark green t-shirt with jeans on and olive green sneakers. Demon form**

**Chiaotzu- Red circles on his cheeks and a black thin hat over his head with a red ball on top of it. His clothes are yellow long sleeved shirt under a green closed vest. Also has dark green pants with black shoes. Demon form**

**Oolong- Simple white t-shirt and purple pants with purple suspenders.**

**Puar- Normal DBZ appearance**

**Hercule- Wearing Dark red PJ's Appearance is just like himself in DBZ**

**Buu- Fat Buu. Normal DBZ outfit. He is good now and he is Hercule's best friend.)**

* * *

><p>Vegeta and Goku's face spell focus and determination as they perform the moves.<p>

"Fuuuuuuuuusion HAAAAAAA!" Vegeta and Goku says in unison and they performed the moves. A blinding yellow light engulfs them. 4 seconds later the light slowly disappears making the person in the middle visible. His hair was black and spiky like Vegeta's hair. He had Gotenks' outfit the only difference was that the rims of his vest were orange and not yellow like Gotenks.

The man in the middle glared at Dubura with serious eyes.

"So let me guess...Goku and Vegeta are inside you? So what's your name now?" Dubura says mockingly.

"I am called Gogeta. I am the ultimate fusion between Goku and Vegeta." Gogeta tells Dubura seriously with serious eyes.

"Hmph! Even this costume change isn't enough to stop me!" Dubura says as he scoffs out a chuckle.

"I know...That's why I have more costume changes just in store for you Dubura." Gogeta say with a sly smile.

Dubura loses his evil grin and his face turns concerned.

Gogeta then yells at the tip of his lungs with clenched fists as he begins to transform.

Sparks of electricity shoot all around him. As he yells at the top of his lungs.

Hercule eyes widen and his jaw hangs in shock as he witnesses Gogeta's transformation unfold.

Then all around Gogeta a yellow aura forms around him. The gusts of wind blow violently past the group.

Trunks, Goten, Bulla, Pan, Videl, Gohan, Marron, Buu and Piccolo shield with their arms covering their eyes from the intense wind blowing towards them. Plus the light was pretty bright as well. Hercule was being blown away by the intense wind and light that he was almost hurled into the sea. But Buu catches her Hercule in time.

"Buu got you." Buu says as he easily holds on to Hercule. Hercule desperately holds on to Buu while in the air.

"Oh thank you Buu! Don't let go!" Hercule desperately cries out.

"Don't worry." Buu tells Hercule with a smile. Buu then looks back at Gogeta transform.

As Gogeta grows stronger his hair turns golden and spiky and his eyes turns blue. Gogeta as reached Super Saiyan 1. But he wasn't done. He clenches his fist and continues screaming some more. Every second passes by and his ki level rises. His hair then turns more spiky and devastating sparks of blue electricity shoot out of Gogeta dangerously getting close to the group shielding themselves. But Gogeta wasn't done just yet. His boots dig into the dirt and grass as his ki energy increases.

His muscles increase in size a bit and his hair gets longer. The extreme ki level and aura building around him starts to push the group away. Their shoes gently slide as the group try to stay on the ground. The group grunt as they try to stay on the ground. His hair ends just on his lower back. It was golden and spiky. Gogeta quiets down his aura settles down. The wind stops and the group can stand up straight again. Hercule falls since the wind was not supporting his weight. Hercule falls on his face with a loud thump.

"...Ow..." Hercule says in pain. But his voice was muffled since his face was on the grass.

Buu doesn't pay attention to Hercule and looks at Gogeta in awe. His eyes widen so that the white of his eyes were visible.

The rest of the group look in awe at Gogeta.

"He's...so strong.." Bulla says beside Goten looking at Gogeta in awe.

"His ki level...it's incredible.." Pan says in awe.

"YEAH! This should be enough to kill that dumb Dubura!" Marron says out loud with a sense of pride, and poses as she puts her fist in front of her face.

Gogeta has a serious face and looks up at Dubura with serious glaring blue eyes.

Trunks, Goten, Bulla, Pan, Videl, Gohan, Marron, Buu and Piccolo smile in joy that Gogeta will be able to defeat Dubura. Hercule was just out of it. He couldn't sense power levels, so he had no clue if Gogeta was powerful or not.

Dubura laughs evilly at the group on the ground. His laugh thunders and the smile on the group's faces disappears. The group glare at Dubura.

Gogeta doesn't move an inch and continues to glare at Dubura.

"You think at your current state you can beat me?" Dubura scoffs out and continues to laugh at the Gogeta.

Trunks gasps as his eyes widen. He looks as Gogeta with shocked eyes.

"Please tell me your strong enough to beat Dubura!" Trunks asks with great concern.

Gogeta continues to glare at Dubura. Gogeta hangs his head his face was not visible. As if Gogeta were ashamed of something.

"No. I am not strong enough in my current state." Gogeta simply tells Trunks without looking at Trunks.

The group let out a short gasp and quietly whimper in shock.

"Not to worry though...I am not done." Gogeta tells the group.

The group hear his words and their faces turn not shocked by concerned.

Gogeta looks up at Dubura. "Your right Dubura... I am not strong enough to beat you in my current state. But I am not finished."Gogeta does a sly grin at the end of his sentence.

Dubura immediately stops laughing as he sees Gogeta's sly grin.

"What?" Dubura says in disbelief.

Gogeta yells once again and a blast of wind rush past the group. The group shield their eyes once again. Hercule screams as the wind lifts Hercule of the ground.

"Buu!" Hercule calls out for help.

Buu hears Buu and quickly turns to Hercule.

"Buu save !" Buu exclaims and lunges towards Hercule. Buu grabs Hercule by his foot and Buu smiles.

"Buu got you!" Buu exclaims and his antenna glows a purple.

Buu! Get me outta here! Change me into chocolate or something!" Hercule cries out in fright of falling into the sea and drowning.

Buu nods and smiles.

"Time for Buu to eat chocolate!" Buu exclaims and shoots a purple beam from his antenna and it hits Hercule.

Hercule cries out at the not deadly zap that the purple beam does to Hercule. Hercule shrinks and turns darker. Until he turns into mini chocolate him. Hercule falls into Buu's hands and Buu quickly swallows Hercule

Buu licks his lips and burps. "Yummy in my tummy!" Buu exclaims with delight and lightly pats his stomach.

Hercule was now deep inside Buu. He was tethered to Buu and only his face was the only thing recognizable to the martial arts world champ.

Hercule breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Satan might be bored in the dark. So Buu will let you watch tv!" Buu says happily and all of a sudden a light emerges within the depths of Buu stomach. In front of Hercule a movie plays.

The movie that was playing was Buu's live vision.

"Buu...is this what your looking at right now?" Hurcule asks blinking mutiple times.

"Yup! Enjoy the tv! Mr. Satan!" Buu tells Hurcule and smiles.

Videl and Gohan look at Buu confused. It seemed like Buu was talking to himself.

"He must be talking to your dad." Gohan says skeptically looking at Buu.

Videl eyes close half way with annoyance. "Just my typical dad. Being a coward..." Videl says with annoyance in her voice.

Gohan chuckles and looks back at Gogeta.

Videl turns to look at Gogeta once again.

Gogeta's hair shrinks and turns a dark red and orange mixture. His arms grow maroon colored fur. His chest is partially covered in maroon fur. His pants are white with a blue fabric belt on. The rims of his vest are orange and a maroon colored fur tail. Gogeta transformation was complete. Gogeta was now super saiyan 4!

Dubura whimpers in fear at Gogeta's enormous power level.

"You..you still can't beat me in your current state!" Dubura lies hoping it would set fear into Gogeta's heart.

Gogeta chuckles and does a sly grin.

"Stop lying! Besides I don't plan on beating you... I plan on killing you." Gogeta says with a serious tone and then glares up at Dubura.

Dubura whimpers in fear. He knows Gogeta is strong enough to end his life. Dubura has to think of something quick it will be all over him.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Dubura yells out in fury and sends out multiple dark purple ki blasts towards the group.

Gogeta could easily handle the blast but his fellow family and friends would be instantly killed if the blast were to hit them. Especially Videl and Marron.

Gogeta's eyes widen in shock.

"GUYS RUN!" Gogeta yells towards the group warning them very concerned for their safety.

The group whimper in shock and are unable to move due to the total shock their body was in.

The dark purple glow radiates on their faces. Until all of sudden, at the last second the ki blasts completely take a different course and into the sea behind the group. The group are surprised to find out they are still alive. Dubura is in total disbelief that his attack suddenly as if on it's own steered out of the group's way.

"I won't let you hurt my friends, you creep!" A young man's voice was heard.

To the group the voice sounded very familiar.

To the Dubura it sounded vaguely familiar.

Dubura and the group turn to look at the voice's source.

Marron smiles and tears of joy start to form in her eyes. Marron interlocks her fingers just under her chin. "Yamcha!" Marron cries out in delight and she rushes towards Yamcha.

Yamcha smiles.

Dubura growls. "Damn you! How did you do that?" Dubura asks with anger.

"I won't let you control me again!" Yamcha ignores Dubura's question and tells Dubura with a serious face.

"Me either!" Krillin gets up and agrees with Yamcha.

"Dad!" Marron says and smiles as tears of Joy run down her face.

"I am not going to end up being a slave to Dubura." #18 says as she gets up and stands beside Krillin.

"Mom your alive too!" Marron smiles unable to hide her joy for her parent's lives.

#16, #17, Tien, and Chioatuz wake up as well.

They glare at Dubura.

Dubura growls in fury and in frustration.

"I'll make sure you all die a painful death!" Dubura yells as he swings his tail toward the group. The group's eyes widen.

"No!" Gogeta cries out.

Gogeta catches Dubura's tail just in time before it hit the group. Gogeta holds on to Dubura's tail.

Gogeta glares at Dubura.

Dubura was caught by surprise at Gogeta's super fast move. Dubura struggles to free his tail from Gogeta's grip.

"Let go of me you wretched ape!" Dubura yells out in frustration.

Gogeta has had enough of Dubura. Gogeta then swings the 100 foot Dubura and tosses him into the sea. Dubura yelps as he crashes into the ocean. A huge tidal eave occurs and the group quickly react by flying over the tidal wave. Dubura sinks to the ocean floor.

"_Damn I will have no choice but one... but to destroy this planet along with me if I have to!" _Dubura says in his mind.

Gogeta flies up into the air with the others.

"So your Gogeta..." Chiaotuz tells to Gogeta in awe.

"That's right." Gogeta says coldly as he looks at were Dubura landed in the ocean.

"So...that means you are able to defeat Dubura then!" #17 tells Gogeta.

Gogeta sighs in agreement. "Yes." Gogeta simply says.

"_Gogeta! He's planning on destroying the planet! Along himself and with you all with it! Use the sacred water to finish him! It's your only chance now!" _The king kai tells Gogeta within his mind.

Gogeta's eyes widen.

"What? You gotta be kidding me!" Gogeta says out loud.

"What's wrong dad?" Gohan ask with concern.

"Apparently Dubura is planning on destroying the planet along with himself and all of us!" Gogeta cries out.

The group gasp.

"Well we can't let that happen!" Gohan says with a determined voice and face.

"I have to stop him here and now!" Pan says with a determined face. Pan clenches her fists.

"She's absolutely right! Father... we have to stop him!" Trunks agrees with Pan. He was floating beside her.

Gogeta nods. "Yes. we do..." Gogeta agrees.

"Pan.. Bulla... where is the sacred water?" Gogeta asks Bulla and Pan.

Pan and Bulla have confused faces. Then blink multiple times and look at each other confused.

They then face Gogeta.

"I put in down on the ground." Pan and Bulla say in unison to Gogeta.

Gogeta looks away and descends to the ground below.

The group quickly follow and descend with him.

Gogeta spots the ancient looking jar. Until all of a sudden a while vibration was being felt. The group lose their balance and fall on the ground except Gogeta. Then out of nowhere, Dubura ascends out of the water and into the sky. He had a evil face and had a dark purple ki ball in the palm of his hands.

"YOU ALL ARE GOING TO HELL WITH ME FOR ALL ETERNITY! WHERE I CAN TOTURE YOU FOR YOUR ACTIONS!" Dubura yells at the top of his lungs and unleashes the devastating and powerful ki blast. In the blast was all the power and strength of the all of the millions of demons, and the full strength and power of Dubura himself. The blast was made out of pure evil. The blast was so powerful that it could easily overwhelm super saiyan 4 Gogeta.

Gogeta and the rest of the group eyes widen in shock.

But Gogeta knew the blast was made out of the pure evil energy of the demons and Dubura himself.

"GUYS STAND BACK NOW!" Gogeta orders the group.

The group hurry and get out of Gogeta's personal space.

Gogeta quickly opens jar and the sacred water was still in there.

Gogeta races against the clock to charhe his most powerful attack of them all as the powerful ki blast comes dangerously close to him and his beautiful home, planet earth.

"YOUR THE ONE GOING TO HELL!" Gogeta yells out and extends his arms out in front of him.

"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" Gogeta says as he holds out the jar and the huge ki blast shoots out of Gogeta's palms. The blast shatters the ancient jar and the water is exposed. The water travels in the beam of energy and the beam and water come in contact with the death ball Dubura has unleashed.

The death ball slowly disappeared and the Big Bang Kamehameha made it's way towards Dubura.

Dubura's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Dubura yells out in disbelief. The beam hits Dubura and the blast goes right through him.

"CURSE YOU! DAMN YOU!" Dubura yells out and then all of a sudden Dubura explodes. The energy beam mixed with the pure properties of the sacred water vanquished the evil King of all Demons Dubura.

Gogeta smiles that Dubura was defeated.

The group cheers and the couples hug and kiss.

"Bye bye meanie!" Buu says and blows a raspberry at the dead Dubura.

"Buu! Buu get me out of here!" Hercule says deep within Buu's stomach.

Buu hears Hercule and smiles.

"Ok" Buu smiles and says happily. Buu then spits out Hercule as a chocolate form.

Then Hercule poofs back to human.

"Oh thank goodness. That giant freak of nature is gone." Hercule says with relief.

"Goodness I had a horrible itch and nobody helped me with it!" A old man's voice was heard.

The group turn towards the voice.

"MASTER ROSHI!" The group exclaim happily except, Piccolo, #17, #16, and Hercule, Gogeta.

"How did you change back to normal?" Krillin asks with joy.

"Gogeta killed Dubura, therefore breaking the spell." Piccolo simply says to Krillin.

"Great, too bad you didn't miss us." Oolong tells the group all soaked wet.

Puar was beside Oolong all wet as well.

"Puar!" Yamcha calls out to Puar with happiness.

"Can somebody crack my back? My back is killing me!" Master Roshi tells the group.

The group laugh and rush towards master Roshi.

"We gotta cure for that back!" #Tien says jokling and bear hugs master Roshi. Every body else Except Piccolo, and #17 then hug master Roshi. Gogeta splits into two again and Vegeta walks away. Goku smiles that the group were safe. He sees Vegeta alone. Goku frowns and walks towards Vegeta.

Vegeta looks out into the ocean.

"Vegeta?" Goku asks with a sincere tone.

"Go away Kakarot!" Vegeta barks out harshly towards Goku.

Goku frowns more... and looks at the sea with and beside Vegeta.

2 mins past and Vegeta and Goku say nothing to each other.

"You miss Bulma don't you?" Goku asks with a sincere tone.

Vegeta doesn't answer. He intensely watches the sea.

Almost 30 seconds past by and Vegeta sighs.

A very small tear runs down Vegeta face. Goku notices the tear and is shocked to see Vegeta cry. Goku says nothing fearing Vegeta will send him away.

"Yes... I miss my dear wife Bulma." Vegeta simply and quietly says.

Goku's and Vegeta silhouette stand side each other. They looks at the sun setting in the horizon.

The evil Dubura is vanquished and now the earth can have a time of peace once again.

~~THE END~~

Elevate by Big Time Rush

(You can think of the images of the group could be doing during the song in the credits)

-Credits-

Written by applesduh

Story by applesduh

* * *

><p>I spend <strong>HOURS<strong> typing my stories and chapters. Please spread my story to others who enjoy DBZ and action and suspense to others.

Don't forget to read my other stories!

**Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
